Trapped from Tomorrow
by MrXizzed
Summary: They said to me that going to Equestria would be the perfect dream. Ha! They have never been so wrong. You see I got that wish, but when I arrived in Equestria I found myself trapped. Trapped in an endless loop of time to watch the same things again and again. It always ends the same way... And now I can't take it... I begin to lose my mind...
1. Chapter 1 - Everyday is Yesterday

**Trapped from Tomorrow**

**Chapter 1**

**Every day is yesterday.**

**Authors**** note:**

**Hello, This story idea just randomly popped in my head one day.**

**So I thought hey! this is pretty interesting, I wonder where I could go with this.**

**And one thing after an other this story was created.**

**I began to think of ideas and a plot. Well that was easy enough.**

**So here we are, a story where the human is trapped in a set amount of time and is unable to leave that day.**

**well that is not true, for some reason now the day had continued, and with our hero now confused and already lost to his inner madness could this be a good sign? All is reveled in the upcoming chapters.**

Awake again I see. Oh who am I kidding of course I will wake up. Just like last night and the night before that. The insanity was too much, and I felt myself falling deeper into endless madness. Of course this was anyone's dream. Seeing and being a part of Equestria with all the ponies I watched so much. The very ponies that I could watch for the rest of my life! But that changed when I got my wish. That night that happened was like… Like nothing I ever thought of. Is it normal to no longer wish to be a part of this? To no longer be a part of Equestria? That is the only question that now runs inside my head.

This very second I have woken up in Applejacks old barn, the same barn she allowed me to stay ever since we met… When did we meet? It is like I can no longer remember… Like I have fallen to a spell with no more memory of why and how I got here. Sometimes I feel I'm being punished for being so selfish, but why here and why in Equestria. That was where I wanted to go first, and that is the place I gave up everything to go to. Still it feels so empty, and all day and night I wake up the same way, I get greeted the same way and for god's sake everything is the same!

I would wake up in the same position, and with the same headache. That would make me think though. Why would I have a headache every time I wake up, maybe that is just part of the spell I am under? That couldn't be. It must be something other than that. So anyways I can see I'm alive. I scratched my head and placed both my hands over my skull. I squeezed my own head as hard as I could in an attempt to crush it. Imagine that, killing myself by breaking my head. Of course this made my headache worse. But I would be stopped any second now. Yep here it comes, that voice to come and calm me down again like last time.

"Samuel!" Applejack shouted in horror witnessing my attempt to crush my own head.

I felt sorry for her again. Of course I felt that way every day as I said before, this had happened for so long. Today felt different though… In a way I can't explain. I looked back to Applejack with tears in my eyes. I felt like shit, this happened again and again all day and night the same way.

"I'm sorry Applejack I… I don't know what came over me." I lied again. I would always tell that lie every time. The best part was I knew what she would say next, I already had my next reply ready to respond to her.

"Sam you just tried to hurt yourself again didn't you!" Applejack sounded so worried for me… Wait what

"What did you say!?" My eyes widened at this. This wasn't right at all this was new. She jumped at my sudden outburst of course as this wasn't right in the slightest. "This isn't right at all!"

"What isn't Sam?" She was confused and I didn't blame her for I was as well.

"No you weren't supposed to say that!" I panicked. "Could this be a different day?"

"Sam what are you talking about. Have you lost it?" She took a few steps towards me and I could not stop shaking my head. What was wrong with me?

"But you didn't say what you said last time?" I was scared, and why didn't she say what she said last time. She was meant to say _"Why did you try to hurt yourself Sam?"_ "Why didn't she say that?"

"Sam you're scaring me. Please tell me what are you talking about?" She looked over me as I crawled into a ball. I felt so hopeless now.

"No… How did this happen?" I covered my eyes hoping this would be a dream and I would really wake up to a repeatable day. No it wasn't a dream this was happening right now.

"Sam just please tell me what in tarnation is going on" Applejack sounded cross at me, but I also heard sadness in her voice. I felt like I should apologise.

"I'm so sorry!" I burst out in tears and held on to her side. I used her lovely orange coat as a blanket for my tears which she didn't mind me using at all. I felt her hoof over my head as she placed it over me. Her touch always calmed me down, and it reminded me I was never alone even in this hell.

"It's okay Sam. I'm here for you if you need help," She sounded like a mother to me. She had taken care of me since I arrived but with all this messed up scenarios how could I tell which was real and what wasn't. "If you ever need something just ask me okay?" There it was again. The sweet voice that hit me hard and it calmed me down, and I no longer worried about anything to come. All I could reply with was a simple nod. Having someone like that to care for me even when I fell to madness was what really kept me going. It is as if I'm using her to keep myself alive. That different reaction she gave today… It changed my view on the world.

"I… Thank you so much, Applejack. You really are a good friend." I smiled back at her wiping the remaining tears. She nodded back and replied with a smile. She was stunning, and I couldn't ask for anything more from her. Taking care of me and feeding me like I was a new born. It felt pathetic at first, but without her I questioned myself would I still be alive?

"It's okay Sam, and why was you trying to harm yourself again?" Her worried voice echoed around the room and inside my head. I needed to lie. That was all I was good at. I lived my life with lies and trying to get through life in my old home until the day I died, but I can't do that here. Here it was hell with a repeatable twist, but not this day. Applejack just now proved to me I can change the day. Applejack herself was the living proof right here and now as she completely changed the way this day was going to be. The fact that she remembered yesterday or the other days was thrilling. This was perfect for me, and I could not believe it for a second. Happiness was now all that I felt. From a crying wimp to a happy invincible god was what it felt like, and I had complete control of a brand new day. Never have I felt so alive all of a sudden.

"Applejack I feel," I paused for a second. My excitement was getting the better of me and being used to the other days of the same rotational day this was too much. "I feel incredible. I'm sorry for a minute ago I don't know what came over me." I lied to her. Again in hurts to lie to the one who would believe everything I said.

"W-Well you seem to have improved from yesterday." said Applejack in a relaxed tone. It would seem she did in fact believe me. It was no surprise of course as to tell a lie was what I was best at.

"You know something Applejack," I sounded happy. More than I had ever felt in a long time. "Today is going to be great." Still the excitement rushed through my veins. I wanted to go out there in the world of Equestria and begin a new day. This could be that day I could never experience before.

"That's great Sam, but first I want to know why you keep hurting yourself. Are you having nightmares or something?" She carefully added trying not to break my outburst. I could only chuckle at her and giggle with laughter. I could no longer hold it in and I wanted to tell her more lies, but doing so would hurt her… well if she found out.

"Nope nothing is wrong Applejack. No nightmare at all it was me just being mad was all." Well I was half right. Truth of the matter is no nightmares, but me being mad? Don't be a fool. I could no longer feel the sudden madness that drives me forward every day. Ever since this day began it is like I had been reborn into Equestria. So I decided to skip the chit chat here and press on to the day.

"A-Are you sure Sam," Applejack added sounding worried. She cared for me. That was obvious, but did I care back? I tried to but being me and being the situation I had no time for caring for others. But alas poor Samuel here I am speaking to myself. I don't blame myself I just… Just need to get things sorted is all. I couldn't stop laughing now. Clearly Applejack was scared of me now, but what is there to be scared of?

"Hey Applejack I was thinking," I played with my fingers hoping for her to say yes to what it is I was about to say. "Would you like to hang out together?" A little rushed I might add, but I don't want to go too far so quickly. It wasn't as I was dating or anything I mean… that would be stupid… Wouldn't it?

"I er… Well…" Applejack sounded confused and I didn't blame her. I kept asking random questions at random times. I needed to get my head straight and behave like a normal human. Then again a normal human wouldn't control themselves in my situation.

"It's alright," I laughed at myself. "I'm being stupid again, and I think I might visit Pinkie for some cupcakes." I decided to make my leave. What I didn't expect next was that Applejack had other ideas.

"Wait!" Applejack shouted at me as I nearly left the barn. I paused and slowly turned round. And there she was. A nervous wreck like I was. It is like we switched roles.

"Something wrong?" I added and tried to sound coy. Of course I failed I mean this is going nowhere me and her and plus… She is a pony… I really have to stop with this.

"Nothing wrong I just… didn't know you felt that way." She lowered her head trying not to look at me directly. She blushed and tapped her hoof on the floor. At first it was kind of sweet seeing her like this but then I released what she was going on about.

"What do you mean," My response was quick and sharp. "I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here and such." Genius I might add myself. She had taken my question wrong and perhaps thought I was… asking her out? The thought of that was pretty disturbing at first, but looking back at her now I felt like that would be alright. She was blushing bright red knowing she made a mistake but of course she hadn't. I just lied again trying to make her feel like the one who is hitting on me. Of course I just asked her out. I wasn't myself and well she was the one who I had strong feelings for. Ever since I had arrived Applejack spent all those repeating days waking me up and us going to see her friends. The same laughs and the same sadness we shared all day and night. Being me and being able to remember every day like that made me develop feelings for her. I always wondered if she felt the same way. I noticed she was caring for me a lot more. Or am I just being stupid again.

"O-Oh I didn't mean… Oh shoot," She felt bad now and I knew I had to cheer her up again. "I'm sorry Sam I thought you were… you know wanting to get to know me… I mean." She was confused and embarrassed which made me laugh again. I had to help her out somehow.

"Applejack did you think I was going to ask you out or something?" I chuckled at her and she continued to not make eye contact with me.

"W-Well kind of, I mean not that anything is wrong with that I just er." She slowly approached me and I felt an odd feeling hit me. An emotion kept hitting me from side to side as if it was telling me to go for the question and ask her out. That feeling was love. After all these days of being with her I couldn't believe my eyes. I had fallen in love with her right before my own madness. I stared at her blinking repeatedly trying to build the courage but I couldn't do it. My inner shyness struck hard and being the shy guy around girls I liked I could never ask a girl that question.

"It's okay," I quickly came up with another lie to hold my real feelings back. "I wasn't trying to sound like that. What I meant was is there any way I can repay you for everything you have done for me?" I felt like a prick. Being just able to say that made my heart sink into more sadness. I had the chance to ask her, but I'm a fool.

"Oh that's good then," she sighed and my feelings for her began to hit me across the face. "Not that anything is wrong it's just you know." Now this had me interested. She is sounding like she had some feelings towards me, but I don't think I could ever tell her my true feelings for her.

"W-Well I'm glad we got the sorted," I nervously chuckled while playing with my fingers. "Let's go do something, and remember whatever way you like since I'm repaying you." I feel good about myself. I watched Applejack leave the barn and she gave me a smile. She seemed to like the idea of me repaying her but I wonder what she had in mind.

The day progressed differently. I remember counting how many clouds was in the sky every time and it was always the same thirty two, but not this day. It was completely different the day had in fact changed and I loved every second of it. I counted only seventeen this time and it made me wonder what else was new and what else could possible happen.

"Er Sam, are you alright?" Applejack tilted her head at me while I pretty much began to skip around while we walked together.

"Of course Applejack," I stopped skipping and ran to her side. "Never better might I add." For once I didn't lie, and I really was feeling great about this day. We walked longer and arrived inside Ponyville and to my eyes it was different like I hoped.

"Sam you seem a little… happy all of a sudden." She stared at me looking worried but I paid her no attention. I wanted to go inside and grab a bite to eat. I rushed inside the bakers and ran to the counter like a hyperactive child. Even more to add to my excitement the menu was completely different. The day was amazing already, and never have I taken a day for granted such as today.

"Oh wow, this is incredible!" I shouted loudly trying to gain attention at the same time. Applejack finally arrived inside with me.

"Sam you sure you are okay?" Applejack still sounded a little confused, and I didn't blame her. Of course anyone would be if you had been with me this long.

"Yeah let's eat already." As hyperactive as I was I knew I had to calm down a little. This was getting to my head a little too much.

"Okay then," Applejack said as she turned away from me and wondered to the counter. "What do you want?" She turned back to me.

"Oh I'll have anything." I announced proudly. No idea why to be honest but this happy feeling inside was just too much. I could feel it deep inside my chest. It felt as if it was going to burst.

"Okay then," The confused Applejack said. She ordered something for us both while I went down and sat at a table. The ponies would always give me the same odd looks as if I'm not to be trusted. Didn't blame any of them either as I never trusted myself. "Here we go Sam." Applejack smiled. She bought me a strawberry filled cupcake. It looked delicious and I could see she bought herself an apple one. It didn't really surprise me at all. I took a small bite out of the cupcake to taste it. I'd never tried a strawberry one before and personally didn't expect to ever see one.

"So Applejack you thought about a way I can repay you?" Ah yes I remember why I really came out now. It was to repay her for her kindness. I wanted to see all her friends and see how they would act out today as I'd never get the chance if things went badly for me again. I was still completely insane, and still talking to myself in my own head. I had an opinion on anything. It was funny really. I would change the subject so much and at any moment it could confuse anyone. Oh boy I did it again.

"It is fine Sam really it is." Applejack nodded while enjoying her cake. I felt like she wouldn't accept anything I gave her. Hmm that would be no good at all. I wanted to repay her even if she didn't accept. I had to repay her. Nobody would ever be like this. I could only frown too her. "Sam?" She put down the cake and gave me a worried look.

"Er yeah sorry?" I sounded a little nervous again. I wasn't paying much attention to my emotions and again I felt sadness striking me. Seeing as I really had no way to repay her perhaps I should just take her offer of nothing.

"I'm serious. You don't owe me anything." Applejack spoke so softly, and her voice again. Striking the sadness out of my heart and freeing me of any bad emotion. I really was falling for her. I continued to eat the rest of my snack as I would need as much energy as I cold possible get.

"I'm all done, let's go meet someone!" I shouted and other customers heard me. "Oops." I apologised to Applejack and she gave out a light giggle. That laugh was adorable. I could only smile at her, but what I didn't release was she caught my smile and replied with a wink. Oh dear…

"Well Sam. Who do you want to visit?" Applejack added to her wink.

"W-Well I er… Anyone would do I'm not too bothered." Was it getting hot in here? I needed to leave this building. It felt a little hot with Applejack. I stood up out of the strange chair that always gave me a numb backside. Now being unable to walk straight for five minutes I hoped on the spot hoping the pins and needles would piss off. Applejack laughed at my dancing and I could only chuckle back at myself. I felt embarrassed, but for her I really didn't care anymore.

"Let's go to Twilight's I need to visit her anyways." Applejack smiled again. She was doing it on purpose now that was for sure. She must have known her smile made me obey without question. I nodded to her suggestion and we both made our way out of the bakers and away too Twilights.

"So… You remember yesterday?" What a stupid question I asked. Why would I say that?

"Of course Sam, we came here yesterday to get your favourite blue berry muffin from Pinkie." Applejack replied. She was right of course I did do that. It was amazing, and knowing that I was living in a fixed point of time that would reset every day made me feel free. I couldn't stop smiling at thin air. Applejack caught on to my freakish behaviour and giggled at me again.

"What are you laughing at?" I sounded embarrassed.

"At you of course, and why do you keep smiling so much all of a sudden?" Applejack was still holding back laughter as I tried to explain.

"Well, you know… Today is a brand new day and…" I was lost for words. She continued to give me an amused expression like I was trying to look like an idiot. Well I had won that award for sure.

"You really are crazy sometimes you know that." Applejack sounded pleased in herself. I wondered why but I guess I just made her happy being around me. We walked on further and arrived outside Twilight's library. To be honest I didn't really like her that much. She also had a thing against me like she didn't like me in any way, but as long as Applejack liked me then that is all I need. Then again Rainbow Dash didn't really like me either. Only Pinkie and Fluttershy thought I was okay, but Fluttershy adored me. She was completely open to me. I guess me being a strange creature in their world was why.

"Well yeah it's just my nature." I forced a laugh out and she believed me again, but I was telling the truth that time. For once it felt good to tell the truth. Even to her, and I liked telling the truth to her. Perhaps I should do that more often.

"Well try not to go too crazy right now. I kinda need you to stay quiet for Twilight." She ordered and I obeyed. I responded with a nod and kept quiet for her while she went to see Twilight. Though Twilight didn't approve of me, I wished I could get her to like me. Wasn't a nice feeling knowing someone doesn't like you and wanted nothing to do with you. I guess it was me just being a random creature that she had never seen before. Perhaps I should also find a way to get her to like me.

Applejack continued on to Twilight's and knocked on her door. I stayed back of course, keeping my mouth shut not to disturb her. Twilight opened her door and spotted me behind Applejack. She gave me a mean look which I accepted as always since she would always give me an evil look. I really wanted her to like me, and why can't she be more like Applejack? She is kind to me and accepts me for what I am. Even if sometimes I'm a little bit nuts she puts up with me.

"Applejack would you like to come in?" Twilight politely spoke to Applejack. Funny she didn't ask me to go in.

"Sure, but If Sam can come in here can too. I can't leave him alone for more than a minute without him causing some sort of trouble." Applejack turned to me and smiled. Her smile pierced my heart and I loved it. I slowly waved back at her, but I could already see Twilight didn't want me near her house.

"Sorry Applejack I don't know." Twilight looked kind of upset at me. Have I hurt her or something? I really can't remember anything beyond the yesterdays I had. I guess when you live the remaining of your life in an endless loop you just forget these things.

"Come on Twi, he isn't going to cause any trouble."

"Well I guess a few minutes wouldn't hurt." Twilight kept looking back to me and then back to Applejack. I was finally allowed in. I felt like a dog, waiting for permission to enter my owner's house.

"Thanks Twilight. I knew you'd understand." Applejack sounded pleased and Twilight moved out of her way to let her inside. She then looked over to me.

"Are you coming in or what?" Twilight nervously asked. I wonder why she was nervous of me. I'm not going to harm her or anything. In fact I just wanted to be her friend, but I guess I'll work on that later when I find out why she doesn't like me.

"Sure." I replied. I quickly made my way to her house and entered the strange tree house. I have never ever entered it before and it felt… Felt strange being inside a tree. I made my way to Applejack and I sat down next to her while Twilight sat on the other side of us both.

"So… What did you come for again Applejack?" Twilight looked back and forth to me and to Applejack. She still looked nervous of me being near her and it slowly began to annoy me.

"I want you Twilight and you Sam to talk to each other." Applejack spoke in a confident tone.

"Um talk about what exactly?" Twilight said with a blank expression.

"I know you pair haven't got on well so I thought you two could talk things out with each other and maybe you know, become friends?" Applejack sounded a little nervous. Perhaps she thought I wouldn't take kindly to this idea, but I actually liked it. This way I could find out why Twilight doesn't like me and perhaps fix a few issues with her.

"Well I don't know. There is nothing to really say too Sam." Twilight was looking back to me and Applejack nervously. I knew she was hiding something but what was my question.

"You know Twilight, I think Applejack is right," I had to say something to spark a conversation. "And we should talk for a little while." I stopped and couldn't continue. I knew what I wanted to say to her but her reaction was what I feared. I decided to bite the bullet and go for it. "You know Twilight, why don't you like me?" She paused and stared at me. My heart raced and I was dreading the answer.

"W-Well It's not that I don't like you, I just." She kept pausing trying to figure out what to say. I was already awaiting her answer and prepared for it. "Well I do like you, kind of. It's just that." Twilight sighed and looked back at me. "I'm kind of scared of you." Twilight looked back to Applejack who didn't expect that. Neither did I to be honest, I mean I thought she didn't like me but turns out she was just scared of me? Why would anyone be scared of me? I admit I have been a little strange since I arrived, but in the end of the day who wouldn't be acting all weird when entering a new world.

"Scared of me?" I replied.

"Yeah, I guess so." She nodded. This was all that was wrong?

"Why would you be scared of me?" I needed to know more so I decided to keep going on the subject. "No one else is."

"Yeah I know, but you're not from around here and you are a brand new creature that has come out of nowhere." She looked away and using her magic brought over some notes. "I've been studying you since you arrived and you act like a predator at times." She gulped and passed over the notes. I glanced through them until I stopped at something that seemed pretty interesting to me.

_"Sam seems to act normal around Applejack, but I have noticed when he has parted from her he becomes less peaceful and gets a little aggressive."_ I stopped reading to myself and thought about that note. It felt like it was the truth and I really was acting that way, but I did not want to believe it. I carried on reading some more interesting notes she had written about me. _"Sam was always with Applejack more than anypony else. I'm getting a little worried about him now as he acts just too… normal with her, and he does not act this way to anypony else. Perhaps he is planning something. I shall continue to monitor him closely._ I stopped again. it really did seem she was scared of me. well more just being careful than actually afraid. I passed her back the notes and she put them back with her magic. "Well. That was interesting." I stared at her and waited for her to reply. After a long awkward silence she finally spoke up.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for hiding so much stuff and writing about you. It's just that you're a complete brand new species to our world and I didn't want to take the chance of you being evil or anything." She forced a laughed and turned back to Applejack. "So are we good now Applejack?" She turned back to me and Applejack repeatedly. For a second it was like she was hiding something else, but I ignored it.

"I guess so Twilight. See that wasn't so hard was it now." Applejack smiled at both of us.

"Y-Yeah, and now I know I'm not hated now." I playfully laughed hoping Twilight would join in, but as it turns out I think I upset her. _"Shit"_ was the first word that appeared in my head. "I didn't mean anything rude I was just joking around see." I apologised as much as I could, but I felt the damage had already been done.

"No it's fine, I understand." Twilight looked really disappointed in herself, and as I turned for Applejacks advice she looked disappointed in me.

"I'm really sorry." My trick to say sorry repeatedly wasn't working as I had hoped.

"No you're right. I was being rude and acting like I hated you for no reason at all." She took a few steps closer to me, and I prepared myself for anything to come. "I should have spoken to you about this issue a while ago when I had my suspicions about you."

"No it really is fine. I was just being a prick is all." Now I really did feel like a total tool. I sighed to myself, and gave her one last look before I wanted to make my leave. I was making the whole situation worse every minute and Applejack wouldn't want me to make things between me and Twilight any more awkward, or worse making her relationship with Twilight messed up.

"I got one last thing that I should have shown you Sam," Twilight turned away and her horn began to glow again. I saw another note approach us and she handed it to me. "This may have more interest to you than anypony I know." Twilight clapped her hooves and waited for my reply to this note she had handed me.

_"Dear Princess Celestia, I have received your letter and will carry out my task of monitoring the new creature that arrived. He seems to have taken a liking to Applejack which makes me a little nervous, but she seems to be handling things pretty well. I will inform you again when he opens up to the rest of us, or perhaps leaving him with her maybe a better way to find out more information about his kind. I will take full responsibility for any actions he may cause either being good or bad. Yours faithfully Twilight Sparkle"_ Well, that was more interesting than the last notes I had received. It was a letter to some Celestia. It's funny how I've been here for a while and I had never heard that name before. I scratched my head and turned to Twilight who prepared for anything. "Well, that was odd."

"Odd?" Twilight looked around nervously and Applejack just sat staring at me.

"It's a letter." I picked the note back up to read that name out loud. "Princess Celestia. Who is that?" Twilight and Applejack look shocked at me. "What?" I was confused more than they were. I really had no idea who this Princess was.

"You don't know who Celestia is?" Twilight tilted her head looking dumb. I shook my head in response and turn to Applejack for some advice.

"Are you sure I haven't ever told you about Celestia Sam?" Applejack sounded as shocked as Twilight. They both couldn't believe that I didn't know her. I was starting to feel embarrassed now as it seemed like this is someone important that I should have known a while ago. "I'm pretty sure I did mention her to you a while ago Sam." Applejack shook her head in disbelieve.

"I've never heard of her. Is that bad?" I asked. They both turned to each other then back to me in sync. This kind of spooked me out a little.

"It isn't bad Sam. It's just surprising is all." Applejack spoke still trying to get over the fact I didn't know this Princess.

"Wait, she knew about me?" I turned to Twilight hoping for more answers.

"Well when I first came into contact with you I told her. You are a mysterious animal or whatever you are." Twilight seemed to be warming up to me now, which was a good thing. Having someone else not think I'm this scary monster felt good all of a sudden.

"Great." I sounded disappointed. Not really sure why maybe just a habit of always being told bad news. "I mean that's cool I guess, but did she tell you what she thought of me?"

"Yes actually." Twilight got up and began searching through piles of notes. "Aha, no not that one, maybe, no not that either." After a few seconds of Twilight searching the place she gave up. "Well I did have a letter of some stuff she said about you, but I can only remember so much." This was interesting to me as now I could hear what this ruler thinks about me. Though it sounds fishy, why would she want to know about me? I understand being a new creature to this realm is kind of strange itself, but every single one of these ponies get interested in me and always fear me at first glance. I shook my head at that though. Perhaps it was all in my head.

"Okay I'm sorry." I spoke out and apologised to her.

"Sorry for what Sam?" Twilight turned her head round, her ears flickered as she seemed interesting in what I was apologising for.

"I believe you and trust you. This princess must have faith in me if she hasn't sent me away to some zoo or anything." Was a curious one I might add. The fact I was the only other talking animal around these ponies, and that they didn't freak out as much as a human would amongst a horse that could speak. Now that would be a sight to see. "Just being allowed to roam free is nice." I was speaking out loud again. I need to stop that.

"What?" Applejack with her confused look was cute. All the ponies were pretty cute in my opinion. It also made me feel good about myself again. Just being around them did, but Applejack made it feel like the best.

"Nothing at all, just saying stuff I shouldn't say Applejack don't you think it is time to leave?" I spoke quickly making it hard for the others to understand what I said. Applejack caught on a few seconds later and nodded to me.

"W-Well I guess so, Ah shoot I completely forgot!" Applejack was angry all of a sudden. I hope it wasn't directed at me. I've only seen Applejack angry once before, and that was a long time ago before this happened, before every day became the same. In all honesty I wished every day for there to be a tomorrow and now finally I got that day.

"What's wrong Applejack," I quickly rushed to her side like a prince would rush to a damsel in distress. "Anything I did wrong?" Her annoyed face changed to a weak smile as she turned to face me, but changed back to disappointment.

"Nothing you have done Sam, don't worry." Applejack turned back to Twilight. "Thanks Twi, I hope you and Sam remain friends and no more pointless hate between each other." Applejack waved and smiled. Twilight did the same. I never hated her. Well I may have really disliked her, but after the events of today I no longer feel the need to dislike her. I had made a new friend and it felt great. It made me feel great again. I wondered what else I could possible achieve this day.

"I'll see you later then?" Twilight continued waving as he made our exit. Applejack stopped while I decided to keep going. I waited outside for them. Applejack took longer than usual just to say goodbye. I waited and Applejack finally came back out looking pretty happy. Whatever those two were talking about seemed to be a good conversion. I was always worrying over stupid things like that.

"So Sam, where shall we go next?" Applejack closed her eyes as she gave me a happy expression. As always it melted my heart and further more I didn't know where to go next.

"Oh, well I guess we can go where you want," And as I struggled to find a place to go I remembered Applejack had forgotten something earlier. "Didn't you need to do something before?" I raised an eyebrow to try sound smart, but being me this didn't pull of so well. Applejack stopped what she was doing began to think.

"That's not very important right now, well it is, but it's nothing you should worry about." Applejack pressed on and I followed. "So any idea yet who we should go see next or-"

"You decide, after all it is your treat remember" I could only fake a smile. Really what I wanted was to go explore on my own, but it seemed Applejack had to always be by my side. She should be at the apple farm doing her job, but she seems to be spending more time on me. She was kind and honest with me all the time. I felt like a burden that I was taking her away from the things she enjoyed, not the things I did.

"Well, I need to go visit Fluttershy about that topic earlier," Applejack headed off towards Fluttershys' cottage. "Are you coming or what Sam?" Applejack turned and gave a single laugh. I was daydreaming about what I could achieve this day since it was a brand new one.

"Oh, yeah sure give me a second." I quickly rushed to her side and we made our way to Fluttershys. _"Great, Fluttershy will ask me nothing but questions about my kind again."_ Don't get me wrong I liked Fluttershy, but she did become quiet annoying after a while.

"What was you daydreaming about?" Applejack didn't face me. She continued walking and spoke to me in her calm voice.

"Stuff," Was the first thing I could come up with. "Just some things that I'd like to do today you know."

"Still plenty of time left to mess about Sam, but I really gotta talk to Fluttershy." Applejack finally turned and stopped. She looked worried at me all of a sudden. "Sam, are you okay?" I didn't know what she meant by that. A second ago she was happy now she looked sad.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" I got worried quickly, and seeing her upset like that made me unhappy the same way.

"You just look, unhappy," Applejack nudged my leg. "What's up?"

"N-Nothing at all, I'm pretty happy right now." I guess I was daydreaming again and perhaps thinking of other things that may have upset me. Daydreaming is something I do often.

"Are you sure Sam, I've seen that look a few times before." She really did care for me. Having someone from a completely different universe care for you when no one else would was amazing. I truly believe I lucked out on the dice. My feelings for Applejack were strong. I cared for her as a friend and perhaps maybe even more. I loved her as a sibling, but with each passing day and every time she has shown me compassion has finally made me… love her as a soul mate.

"I-I'm really sure I'm good. Now let's go see Fluttershy!" I quickly grabbed Applejack by her hoof and rushed off in the direction of Fluttershys' cottage. I needed to get my head clean of all these sad thoughts. Loving Applejack was great, but in reality I couldn't. When I thought about it would she love me back? I mean maybe, but I had to remember everyday reset and that would mean her feelings for me would. I couldn't face the thought of hearing from her lips that she loved me only to be taken by time and having her have no clue the next day. That would be too painful for me.

"S-Sam, what's all the sudden rush?" I stopped and turned to her once more. She had her normal confuses look which I needed to change again. "Sam, please tell me the truth, and I mean it." She stared into my eyes piercing my soul with her gaze. "Is something bothering you, anything at all?"

"I…" I wanted to tell her. The thing that was bothering me was everything in this world. The fact was that I could no longer live a normal life. I could just tell her now and perhaps the next day she would forget, but being that this day didn't reset was risky. I needed an answer quickly before she would get to suspicious. I knew what I had to do. "Here it is," I sighed and she continued her glare. "The truth is, I just-"

"Tell me Sam, I'm your friend. You can tell me anything, right?" As I knelt down she patted my back. "Come on spit it out, it might help you just to let it all out." I still could not tell her the real reason. It was a secret I needed to keep.

"Well I-it's hard to explain." I couldn't sit still. I needed to drop this discussion and just leave.

"Can you try?" Spoke Applejack with her sad yet soothing voice. I was stuck in between telling her or just running and continue my limitless life tomorrow, that is if I get one. "For me Sam, please tell me." I struggled long and hard. I began fighting every thought of telling her the real reason.

"I just have a horrible stomach ache." I spoke quickly and placed my hand on my stomach and winced. I looked down to the ground faking to be in a bit of pain. Hopefully she would believe me, but then it came to me. Why would I take so long to just say that?

"And what was so hard about saying that?" Applejack smiled.

_"She believes me!"_ "I just didn't want you thinking I was a big softy, you know letting this little belly ache bother me." I chuckled and couldn't believe it. She bought it, and now I felt worse for her. All these lies and she just believes them like nothing. She really is a true friend to me, but what would happen if she found out I've been lying to her for so long.

"Well we can head back if you aren't feeling so well," Applejack scanned the current location. "We aren't far from Fluttershys, but if you want you can head back to the barn." I liked that option.

"Yeah, I'll head back. I don't want to cause a bother to you and her." I turned and began to walk away. I only took a few stops before I heard my name called again.

"Wait Sam!" I turned quickly to see the yellow pegasi shoot straight up to me.

"H-hello Fluttershy." And there she stood. Well sort of, more like hovering. She was right up against me and smiling like crazy. She was so interested in me which kind of spooked me at times.

"You aren't leaving are you?" Her smile left the planet and now she gave me her upset eyes. I could never resist them and quickly found myself giving up and ending up heading back to her cottage. A short while later we were all seated. Fluttershy had made us nice tea. Which in my opinion was pretty disgusting, but I had to lie for that just to cheer her up. If I hurt her feelings I'd suffer the wrath of a lot more ponies then I'd could possible handle.

"So Fluttershy do you think you could babysit Applebloom for me?" Applejack sounded if she was begging as if she had run out of other options. I'd also missed half of the current discussion as I just daydreamed while sipping the horrible tea.

"Sorry Applejack I just can't. I promised Angel I would help him decorate." Fluttershy turned to the stubborn bastard who looked angrily at Applejack. I can see the abusive relationship between them two already. Or maybe I was just imagining things again.

"Shoot, that means no one can help." Applejack spoke sounding rather depressed.

"Oh I'm sorry Applejack. I wish I could help any other way." They both sounded upset in each other.

_"Babysitting eh, I wonder."_ I wondered if I could do it. It might give me a chance to spend some time with Applebloom. After all we did get along rather well. And there it was. For a second I remembered things that happened to me in the past that I thought I had long forgotten. As I sat and daydreamed I saw a few images of me and Applebloom playing. Everyday she would visit me in AJ's barn. I was like some friendly monster living in the family shed. Well that is what it felt like, but what happened to that. What happened to the times where she would visit me? Now all that happens is the day resets and it's always Applejack who visits me to find me crying. I thought it was pretty pathetic in my eyes and maybe hers, but she was always there for me. She always gave me comfort throughout the day and gave me hope that I could live happily again. I smiled randomly in front of both Applejack and Fluttershy.

"You have a nice smile Sam." Fluttershy spoke almost giggling at me.

"Yeah thanks," I blushed a little. "I just remembered something long ago that made me feel happy." I was half right. The truth of that was now I could live that happy life. The day had continued and for once maybe this could be a sign. Instead of me fearing the past, and giving up on the future. I now looked forward to it. I got my future back. I could tell Applejack my feelings, my true feelings for her that I had locked for god knows how long. I've been stuck in this time looping trap for as long as I can remember. It made me forget nearly everything that had happened in the past after I arrived. And again it hit me. How did I arrive here?

"I don't get you Sam. You were sad and upset a second ago now you are all happy?" Applejack was confused, but she was smiling at the same time which made me laugh at her.

"Sorry for making you worry. I think everything is going to be alright again." I nodded to her.

"Again?" Applejack added.

"It's nothing. let's just look onward to the future and about that babysitting. I could do it." I gave her my best smile hoping to impress her that I took notice in her problem. Applejack blinked a few times then started laughing at me. I think I failed at most.

"C'mon now Sam," She slowly stopped laughing while staring at me. "You're serious aren't you?" She turned and faced Fluttershy who shrugged at her. I only nodded in response. "W-well I mean it's a big responsibility you know."

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Fluttershy nodded and came over to me. She sat right next to me and gave me her average adorable stare. "I think you should give him a chance." Fluttershy took my side which surprised even me.

"Ah suppose you could. I mean you and Applebloom have always got on so well." Applejack still thinking knew that this maybe the only way to achieve whatever it is she wanted. "Okay then." Applejack sighed.

_"Easier than I thought." _I thought to myself. Perhaps I could reopen that connection me and Applebloom had when she was younger. To be honest, ever since she joined that Cutie mark crusaders group she spent less time with me back in the day. It would be nice to catch up on things. Perhaps meet her friends the next day. Those feelings gave me butterflies in my stomach. So much I wanted to do, but so little time.

"So what do you say Sam, you really sure you are up to this?" With one eyebrow raised at me Applejack seemed concerned.

"I got it. It'll be nice to catch up with Applebloom." I nodded while looking forward to this.

"Well then, thanks for everything Fluttershy," Applejack got up and began to walk to the exit. "I think it's time for us to leave. I need to get going soon." Applejack faced me and nodded. I replied with one back and got up. Fluttershy looked a little sad at me, but she always did when we part ways. To me it was a relief. No more of her asking me questions about me and my kind every five minutes. I mean I was okay with it at first, but I am trapped in a repeating world. Well was, but that isn't the point. The point was I had to give the same answers every time for as long as I could possibly remember. It felt mean thinking this way, but I couldn't help it, it got annoying after a while.

"Oh okay see you later." Fluttershy got up and hurried over to the door while Applejack and I made our exit. "See you later Sam?" Fluttershy sounded a little upset.

"Yeah I'll," I paused. I knew I wouldn't see her tomorrow and the way she spoke made me feel guilty of my next reply. "I'll see you tomorrow." As I faced away from her I sighed. _"That hurt."_ I thought to myself. Applejack didn't notice my look as we headed back to her place. Applejack needed go out, but I forgot where, and to be honest I don't think I asked her.

"When we get home I'll need to leave shortly after to pick up granny smith." Applejack politely spoke.

"Ah, I'll wait in the barn until you're finished." I was a little nervous about the whole looking after Applebloom thing. "Where are you off to anyway?"

"Granny smith and Bigmac went off to Manehatten, something about my uncle Orange." Applejack had sadness in her tone of voice. It made me wonder if it was best to drop the issue right now.

We both continued our short journey and made it back to the farm. We didn't speak for the remaining of the time walking back which did have an uneasy feel to it. I felt a little rude for asking about this issue then going silent on her. I mean after all she is the one pony I can trust so much, yet not tell my secret. Maybe I should tell her, after all she won't remember the next day so whatever her reaction is such as her hating me for fooling around will all be lost the following day. Then it hit me. It hit me harder than a bat hitting a baseball. What if I abused that method? I mean a method of doing what I want such as annoying someone or perhaps humiliation and getting away with it the next day. Then another thought came to me. What if I stole something, or hurt or even… No that was where the line would be drawn. I could never abuse that method. This is a curse and right now I'm making it sound like a gift.

"Applejack," We was about to enter the barn when I stopped her. "Thanks for letting me watch over the place."

"No problem, you are like a member of the family here." Applejack smiled at me ever so sweetly. And that smiled melted my heart. The fact now she treated me like a member of the apple family was just an amazing feeling. I smiled and walked with her inside the barn.

"Well then, seems like years since I entered the house." I chuckled.

"What do you mean years?" Applejack became sceptical of me. "You were inside here like two days ago." She shrugged and headed of upstairs. I remembered that I had to think before acting. She doesn't know my secret. Then again what am I worrying about? I can do what I please and the actions I would have done would be lost to time the next day. Well unless this day resets…

_"You're a fool Sam." _I face palmed myself while shaking my head.

"Samuel?" I looked up at a familiar voice that I have not heard in a long time. To my eyes I see Applebloom and I felt really happy. I felt as I was just being reunited with a long lost friend other years of being apart.

"Oh my, Applebloom how are you!" I sounded way too excited and perhaps already freaked her the fuck out.

"I'm," She paused and gave me a very worried expression. "Great Sam." She wondered down the stairs and stopped at my side. "I know you are looking after me tonight, but I can take care of myself you know!" she ordered at me. I was a little speechless.

"Well," I paused for a moment. I thought long and hard and finally I realised what had happened here, all the memories of us playing together from so long ago, they were just old times and now Applebloom has made new friends. I guess she no longer wanted to be a friend of me. Well maybe I was wrong, but in all honesty that is what it felt like. "I'm sure you can, I just wanted to pitch in for once you know?" I crossed my fingers.

"Pitch in," She questioned me with one eye half closed. "What do you mean?"

"I stay here, you… Applejack looks after me and I thought I could help out around the barn." I was grinding my teeth hoping for her to allow me or even give me permission to look after her for the night. I had no idea on how long Applejack would be gone for so I could make the most of building bridges with Applebloom.

"Well that's pretty kind of you, but I want one thing sorted."

"And that would be?"

"I get to stay up all night!" she smiled. She pulled her innocent looks on me. Being me I failed and gave up instantly.

"Fine sure yeah whatever." I sounded rather rude, but she jumped around with joy. _"Meh just roll with it"_ I thought while shaking my head trying not to laugh at her.

The time passed on and Applejack was at the door ready to make her leave. I was sitting on the coach thinking of ways to get Applebloom and I too connect again and perhaps allow me to meet her friends. You know like joining the group and not being an outcast.

"Hey Sam," I quickly rushed of the coach and ran to her aid in need. "I'm off okay. I don't think I'll be back until tomorrow so I'll see you then okay?" She was worried. I wondered why. Perhaps she thought the idea of me and Applebloom alone was disturbing. I felt a little insulted, but I had to give it to her that leaving your little sister alone with a freakish unknown species was rather weird.

"Yeah we'll be fine. I will look after the place." I really meant it. I sounded a little excited to her as I spoke and she took that pretty well.

"Well okay," She giggled. "Just don't burn the place down while you're messing around with Applebloom okay?"

"Yeah yeah I got it." We waved goodbye and she was off. She left the farm and heading down into Ponyville train station. I knew what I had to do. My mission was to look after Applebloom until she returned.

Time passed on pretty fast. The day quickly became night. I was a little worried for a while as I remained on the coach. I stared at the grandfather clock for pretty much an hour before I reacted.

Applejack had left me in charge of babysitting. Truth is I had no idea what I was doing. Seeing little Applebloom all alone was… interesting. Worst part was being away from Applejack. I needed her by my side, and I felt the madness returning. I don't know if I can… Hold it in.

"So Sam," I heard Applebloom next to me. She had appeared out of nowhere. "Applejack said you were going to babysit me." Applebloom sounded so innocent.

"Oh yes Applebloom. She also said you have to do what you are told." My own voice sounded different. I felt like I was changing somehow. "Well then Applebloom, shall we do something?"

"Um I guess so, but I thought our deal still stood and I really don't think I need babysitting Sam," She looked down on me. How rude of her. "You know ah am a big pony."

"Oh that wasn't nice. B-but if you f-feel that way I-I could just leave." What was happening? I was losing control. I wanted to tell Applebloom to run. I wanted to warn her of what happened to me when I fall to madness.

"Oh sorry Sam ah didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"N-no that's alright I can leave." I made my way out of the apple family home, but Applebloom stopped me by grabbing my leg and pulling me back inside.

"I'm so sorry Sam, ah didn't mean to hurt your feelings I just thought I could take care of myself." Applebloom sounded cross with herself. Well good, she was mean to me, but being mean like that by mistake was not the cause of my rage. Nor the madness and insanity that began to rise inside my head.

"If you want… I could stay?" I slowly turned to face her. To Appleblooms horror my facial expression had changed. I no longer had the blank expression looking like a mindless husk. Now I had the expression of a madman. I had a huge grin on my face and I was starting to chuckle to myself ever so faintly.

"Um Sam, Are you alright?" Applebloom took a few steps back away from me. I didn't blame her for one second.

"Never better… I-In fact Applebloom, I think it's time for dinner." I walked back inside the house closing the door behind me. Applebloom took more steps back away from me but I didn't care. She looked hungry… What kind of foal sitter would let the child they are caring for go hungry?

"I guess we could eat… ah am a little hungry."

"Great!" I shouted. She jumped back frightened and feeling a little scared. I walked past her into the kitchen to bake an apple pie just for her.

"O-Okay Sam I'll just, leave you to dinner." She sounded more scared than before and slowly made her way upstairs. The time was exactly eight forty three pm. A pie will only take a short while. In the mean time I could play with Applebloom.

"Oh Applebloom!" I shouted upstairs to her. It was an odd ten second silence while I remained at the bottom of the stairs still smiling to myself. I counted with the grandfather clock as the seconds passed by.

"Y-Yeah what is it?" The soft whisper from Applebloom came from upstairs.

"Applebloom would you like to help me bake a pie!?"

"N-No thank you Sam ah think I will just… sit up here a while."

"Oh okay Applebloom. I'll call you again when it's ready!" I sounded like an old woman taking care of a child. Well at the least I felt like one. It didn't help that I was still falling to my darker self. Applebloom needed to get out of this house and being in the same home as a madman wasn't good for one's health. The time passed by smoothly as I began to fall deeper to insanity. There was no controlling it now, and Applebloom was still upstairs being silent. She kept coming across my mind like I wanted to do something to her, but I couldn't figure out why. Perhaps I should go ask her if I can assist her further in anyway. I left the living room with an annoying twitch in my eye. A waited at the bottom of the stairs and listened up.

"Oh hurry up Applejack." A quiet voice crept downstairs and I heard it all.

"Applebloom, are you okay?" I was worried about her, and it was pretty obvious she wanted my help with something. "What was that about Applejack?" What could she mean by that?

"Oh nothing Sam just um, Applejack is," She sounded more scared than before. Something was spooking her out but I wanted to know, and I wanted to help her. "She is nearly here yeah, I can see her outside!" The excitement grew inside me that I could see Applejack again and I rushed outside the house. I searched around for her but I saw nothing in the night and before I could turn around Applebloom closed the door on me.

"How rude…" I said calmly. I needed to get back inside the house… it was my job set by Applejack to foal sit. I didn't want to get in any trouble, and I wanted this day to be one to remember. For once the day didn't restart, no that's not a good reason. I felt another one, another purpose why I wanted to get inside the house again. I felt a little angry at this point. Not at myself, but towards Applebloom. It was cold and dark outside and I wanted to get back inside the nice warm house. "Applebloom!" I hammered the door with my fists in rage. I wanted to get back inside. "This isn't time for jokes." I continued assaulting the door until I came to a stop. My hand was hurting and I knew she wouldn't let me in. I sighed and tried to think of a way in.

A few minutes of making blueprints in my mind with fully detailed layers of the farm I scrapped the idea and headed off into the barn. I needed to break that fucking door down. Anger of a madman had taking over me. It felt really strange. I spotted a rake and knew I could use this to open the door. As I picked it up I quickly stopped.

_"Think about this for a second Sam, if this day doesn't reset and we end up smashing the house apart. Applejack will never forgive you."_

"Yeah well Applejack can go-_"_

_"Don't say that word. You know never to talk down about her. The one who-"_

"Helped me and raised me like a little lamb, fuck off."

_"Well it's true, you should try reasoning with Applebloom. After all you did act very creepy against her."_

"True, but the time of negotiation is over. Action must be used." I sighed to myself.

_"Think for a second. You can't go through with this. You worked so hard to gain a bond with her and now you're going to smash that bond now."_

"Well I-"

_"Well nothing. You are about to commit a sin that will haunt you forever."_ I was right. I knew there that breaking into the house and perhaps hurting Applebloom for any reason would leave a scar on me, but I could not help but laugh. I laughed hard and I was pretty sure Applebloom could hear me from inside the house.

"Fuck it!" I rolled with my plan. The plot was set and now it was time to roll. I ran with the rake in hand towards the door. I instantly placed the hooks of the rake between the door hinges and with all my might a pushed against the rake causing the door to break off. Before I went to Applebloom I decided to head into the kitchen. As I thought the pie was perfectly done. "Now that is a nice pie." I clapped to myself admiring it.

_"You really are good at that aren't you."_

"Yeah well I've been taught how to make them by Pinkie at least a hundred times yesterday."

_"I see what you did there." _I decided to stop talking to myself and head to Applebloom. She was hiding that was for sure. I had wasted too much time and needed to show her a little thing called respect.

"Applebloom, I know you are in here." I shouted. I began to search the house I passed the grandfather clock again and looked at the time. "Wow I over did it." The time was eleven forty. "What was I doing in the barn?"

_"You were spending a lot of time crying to yourself. I tried to warn you, but you didn't listen._

"Funny, I don't remember asking myself to speak to myself." I shook my head and continued my search for the little filly. "Oh Applebloom, I just want to show you my rake."

_"It isn't really your rake, you're just… Borrowing as you would say."_

"Meh, it's the same thing." I stopped when I heard a thump above me. I slowly turned my head up towards the ceiling. "Checkmate." I rushed towards the stairs and made my way up. I was now troubled with a path to choose. "Left or right?"

_"The thump came from the right, but I am trying to stop you so go left."_

"Left it is!" I shouted and burst into the first room smashing its door down. "No, come out you little rat."

_"Listen, I know you don't get on with me, but listen."_ I paused. _"You have to stop this before you make a mistake, before you do something you will regret."_

"I tried that before, but unlike you when Applejack isn't here I don't have to listen to you anymore." I ignored my thoughts and began to assault the second room in front of me. "Let's see what's behind door number two!" I scream and smashed the door. It would be easier to just open them, but when you're insane you just can't be bothered to do things the easy way.

_"Please listen to yourself for once. Applejack protected us. She gave us a haven to rest and call home. You need to stop. You just have to stop this and go back to the barn. Let this day end. Let the reset happen and you can forget about all of this._

"Well I was going to do that, but then I remember." I looked towards the final door I needed to break down on the left side of the upstairs of the house. "This day didn't reset. So what makes you think the other will."

_Well you'll be fucked that's for one thing. The other thing is why you would even start this if you knew that!"_

"You ask too many questions. When it's your turn to be Sam again you can do whatever you like, but remember when Applejack isn't here, Sam isn't either."

_"You are Sam, we are. Just listen to your thoughts. Applebloom has done nothing wrong. You spooked her and she is just protecting herself._"

"Sorry to be a buzz kill matey, but I did promise to protect her to Applejack."

_"And you are protecting her by attempting to… hurt her I suppose."_

"This is why you don't get along with yourself." I face palmed myself and entered the last room carefully. "Nope." I left the left side and entered the right. "Play time ends here." I blasted the first room on the right down and I saw something that caught my attention. I was in Applejacks room. I walked inside softly and stared at a picture frame. It was a picture of me and Applejack. "She looks," I looked at my hands with the rake still gripped. "Happy."

_"You wouldn't want to disappoint her would you?"_

"No, I… I don't, what am I doing?" I dropped the rake and covered my face with my naked hands. "I'm so sorry Applejack, I failed you."

"S-Sam?" That voice. I knew who was behind me. I knew I had her in my reach now.

_"Don't do it man, listen to me right now. Just drop the whole act and continue the rest of the time left to make up for what you have done!"_

"Sam isn't here anymore." Islowly turned and faced her.

"W-What do you mean by that Sam?" Her sweet and adorably confused expression said it all. She was scared and was panicking. I only smiled at her and did not reply back.

_"Please, don't hurt her."_

"Sammy, what's wrong?" She hasn't called me that in a long time.

"You called me that when we used to hang, when we played together." I turned around again to look back at the picture of Applejack and I. "Look at me. I was so happy back then."

"What do you mean? You're not happy anymore?"

"Applebloom," I turned back to her. "If I told you why, you would never believe me."

"Go ahead, t-tell me." She came up to me and sat on Applejacks bed. I shrugged and went on the bed with her.

"W-well, you see right now I'm stuck." I didn't know what to say or how to explain my situation.

"Stuck?"

"Kind of, well I mean yeah I am really stuck in say, time." I looked down to her as she stared back nervously. "You see I was cursed. I don't know how or why, but it seems the day reset when I go to sleep. As I mentioned sleep a wave of tiredness hit me. I felt a little drowsy.

"I don't understand."

"See, I'll try to explain another time." I knew that wasn't going to happen. The time here was nearly up. Midnight was just around the corner I knew and every time I would faint the moment the time hit twelve at night. It was scary to be honest. I would fade out of the timeline I am in now and instantly awake yesterday I guess.

_"I think time is about up, I'm awfully tired."_

"Yeah same, but there is one last thing I've got to do though." I turned to the rake and smiled. I instantly rushed towards it and picked it up. Applebloom quickly jumped out of the bed and ran into the corner. I had her completely trapped. Only seconds to save her as the time was nearly up.

"S-Sammy what are you doing." I took small steps towards her.

"Applebloom, I need a favour." I took smaller and smaller steps towards her as I was about to perform my final move.

"Sam please ah beg you don't do it." She was brought to tears, but it didn't stop me. I knew what I had to do. And I knew it could be the only way to end it all.

"Applebloom," I dropped the rake and kicked it to her. "Do it now!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Kill me. Please." I was in tears myself. "I can't take it. Get me out of this hell." Applebloom stopped and stared towards the rake. "Hurry, only a few seconds now, you can do it." She slowly picked the rake up and aimed at my chest. I was preparing myself for an insane amount of pain coming my way. I closed my eyes and got ready bracing myself… Nothing happened. I reopened my eyes to see myself in the barn. It was morning. "No." I got up instantly and looked around. "No please, why?" I spotted the rake, the same one I used just a second ago. "What?" I continued scanning the barn and found to my interest the day may have reset again. "She was so close." I felt depressed. I knew the time had reached midnight before Applebloom could end it all. I felt rather sad knowing I could have left this hell.

"Sam?" Applejacks voice came from behind me. I turned to face her. I felt like crying as I always did.

"I'm so sorry." And of course the water works kicked in. Everyday was the same for me. Crying like a wimp on Applejacks beautiful orange coat. It was sad that I did this every day. My head began to pound as a wild headache appeared. I felt like shit as always. "Sometimes I wish I could escape."

"Escape what?" said Applejack with her confused and sweet expression. She made me feel safe. I was an idiot. An idea hit me. An idea that was bigger than any other that I happened to come up with before. I turned and faced Applejack straight in the eyes.

"Applejack I need your help."

**So that's that, I hope you enjoyed my story in which I hope to continue for a little while.**

**If it confused you then I did my job. :D**

**If you enjoyed and would like to see more please like and favorite.**

**If you really liked it then give me a review of what you think about it. **

**Thank you and peace.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Her Twilight Approaches

**Trapped from Tomorrow**

**Chapter 2**

**Her Twilight Approaches**

I stared into Applejacks eyes. I hoped she would help me right now in this time of need.

"Please help me!" I took her hooves in my hands. She was balancing on me now because of this.

"Help you with what. Sam please start making some sense." Applejack looked terrified. The new day had begun and I already screwed up my chance to redeem my past actions.

"What did we do yesterday?" I snapped.

"What?"

"Just answer it!" I angrily snapped again.

"W-we went to Pinkies." She forced her hooves out of my grasp. "Sam what's going on?"

"Nothing… Nothing is wrong." But of course there were a lot of things wrong. Applejack was now scared of me. This was something I needed to change fast. "Sorry I just had a moment there." I got up and walked away from her.

"A moment?" Applejack chased after me and arrived at my side. We now walked side by side around the farm. It was early in the morning so the power of sunlight blasted my eyes.

"Just a dream, let's just leave it for now." I turned to her and gave her a wink. I expected her to return one, but she didn't. I was still unsure if this was a new day like yesterday or perhaps a full reset. I needed to find out. "I'm sorry, do you hate me?" I stopped and faced her fully.

"Of course not sugar cube," Applejack continued to sound afraid at me. She was hiding something now that was for sure and I needed to gain more out of her. "You just had a bad dream right?"

"Yeah, I thought I was still in it you see, I just needed to ask you a question to be sure." I lied heavily. It hurt every time when I did lie to her.

"Well that would explain a few things-"

"Yeah I need to go somewhere." I interrupted her.

"I… What?" She became confused quickly and pondered on my random outburst. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know yet. Think I might just take a walk to clear my head of a few things." I chuckled and left her alone in the farm. I turned slowly and waved as I continued walking away. Applejack gave me a small wave back and went back inside the house.

The reason I left was to find out how many clouds would be in the sky. It sounded stupid I know, but if the same amount of clouds before would be up then I could use that information to find out more about these time resets.

I arrived at the spot I would count. I slowly looked up dreading the amount and I hoped to whatever god Equestria follows that yesterday's day had reset back. Confusing I know, but we all must just roll with things. I began counting the clouds and finally got my answer.

"Thank god." I sighed. The total clouds I counted where thirty two. It seemed I was clear of any actions from yesterday. I also had some useful information. I knew why Twilight didn't like me and I could use this as an advantage for tonight.

I had a few rough ideas of what I could do with Twilight. I would like to get some more information out of her in private. Of course that would mean away from Applejack and we know what happens then. Then again I'm away from her now.

I strolled down the small roads and into Ponyville ready for my morning breakfast at sugar cube corner. I couldn't wait as I could see Pinkie and we can talk about the exact same things again. Well unless I changed that.

Yesterday's events made me realise that the day may reset and everything, but I didn't. So by that logic why would I have to repeat everything that everypony would do. I could change the actions they were originally meant to carry out. I could play god with time.

I smiled at that thought for a while as I finally reached my destination. I entered sugar cube corner with a smile grin on my face and sat down. I knew Pinkie would soon come out and offer me a free muffin or something. This was the perfect opportunity to test a few ideas I had.

"There you are!" A hyperactive voice blasted around the shop and into my ear drums. I turned and spotted the pink mare.

"And there you are!" I spoke sarcastically, but this being Pinkie, she most likely wouldn't care. I had no limitations when Applejack was not here with me.

"So what can I get you Sammy?" Pinkie bounced around me while she waited for me order.

"Oh, well you see I can't buy anything as I have no money." I fake a nervous laugh and just smiled at her. Her expression changed to a sad look.

"Oh no, that's not good at all." Her ears lowered with her sad expression. God damn it was cute. "Don't worry about money, you look hungry and I can't just let a good friend of Applejacks just starve." She handed me a blueberry muffin.

"I… Pinkie I don't know what to say." I was surprised she would act so kind out of the blue.

"Think nothing of it." She smiled at me. I felt warm inside with Pinkies sudden kindness.

"Thank you." I smiled back and then began to enjoy my snack. You'd think after a long time of eating the same thing every morning would get world, but it really wasn't every morning if you think about it.

"So what are you thinking about?" Pinkie was sitting on the opposite side of me as I stared out the window slowly taking bites of the muffin.

"Nothing, stuff."

"Nothing stuff huh, I think of that all the time." She giggled.

"I could never get tired of you Pinkie you know that." I laughed with her. She always cheered me up in every way whenever she noticed me feeling down. I guess she was really true to her element. Ah the elements of harmony. I knew little about them only that Pinkie was an element of laughter and Applejack kindness etc. That was all I was told.

"Aw you're great too." She giggled softly. I liked where this was going. I smiled and stood up.

"I have to go now. Thanks ever so much for the muffin. I'll… pay you back later?" That hurt. That lie right there stung like a bitch.

"No problem Sammy." Pinkie smiles and waved as I left. I left the shop with a pain in my heart. Every day I lied and now I was feeling it. I shook my head and breathed in the pain. I wanted to see Twilight and get a few answers as quickly as possible.

As normal I continued down the road and quickly arrived at Twilights library. I stood straight outside of her door with my hand about to knock, but for some reason I didn't. I was already having second thoughts. I gulped and hit the door with my fist.

I was now gritting my teeth. Twilight wouldn't be friends with me now and would perhaps not want to see me. I waited for a while then slowly turned round in defeat when suddenly the door opened. I quickly turned back around and saw Twilight.

"Oh, sup." I waved. I made myself look like a fool. Twilight blinked and was already confused.

"Can I help you?" Twilight replied. It must have been the most awkward moment of my life right here.

"Yeah?" I spoke slowly. I was already dreading this idea.

"Did Applejack send you?" Twilight sounded annoyed. My best bet now would be to just roll with it.

"Yeah. Yeah that's It, Applejack sent me." I chuckled nervously.

"_Awkward."_

"Applejack sent me for us to sort things out like why we are always never talking to each other." I spoke quickly and was surprised she understood me.

"That sounds like Applejack." Twilight sighed. "I guess you want to come in then?"

"Yeah I mean, if that's okay with you. Is it?"

"I have no choice do I." Twilight went back inside and left the door open. I was shocked more than anything that she would agree to this.

"Thanks." I walked in and sat down. Twilight stared at me while I tried to think of a conversation starter. "So, do you think you could help me?"

"With?"

"_Tell her you know about the letters."_

"I know about the letters you and that princess Celestia have written about me." I had her there. I hoped she would give me more information.

"You… How," Twilight looked down the room to where she had the notes and back to me. "That's impossible."

"That's why I need a favour." I moved closer to her hoping she would spill the beans and give me more information.

"Have you been spying on me?" Twilight backed away.

"N-No, listen to me." This was going badly.

"You have five seconds before I throw you out."

"I'm cursed Twilight!" I shouted. This caught her attention instantly. "I'm trapped in a curse and it is destroying me." I closed my eyes waiting to be thrown out.

"Cursed, you mean like magic cursed?" Twilight moved closer to me as I opened my eyes.

"I-I think so." I sighed and stared at Twilight who I hoped would know a little of what is wrong with me.

"And what is this curse exactly?" Twilight just stared at me back.

"You'll never believe me, but here goes." I took a deep breath ready to explain. "I'm stuck in an endless loop of time which also recently seemed to not reset yesterday well not really yesterday more like tomorrow but then that rest again to this day which was yesterday of that yesterday of the day that didn't reset." I breath in again as I was out of breath.

"What?" Twilight was lost.

"Okay let me shorten that down." I prepared to speak again, but she cut me off.

"I heard you, but that sounds," She paused and pondered on what I said. "Impossible?"

"You're telling me. It's the truth."

"Can you prove that?" Twilight sounded if she actually did believe me. I also thought on a way I could prove it to her.

"Easily." I smirked. I knew exactly how I could do this and win her to my side.

"Well-"

"The note that Celestia had wrote about me. I know what it says." I had her here. She would have to believe me if I told her what that letter said.

"That's very unlikely. Though if you really are telling the truth then go ahead." She rolled her eyes and sat next to me. "Well go on?"

"Okay, it said." For a second I had forgotten. I paused while trying to remember.

"_I have been watching Sam-"_

"You have been monitoring me with Applejack. You think I'm some kind of predator. You are worried I am planning something against her. Aha!" I loudly shouted.

"How?"

"How what?" I tried not to laugh knowing I had won this.

"That really is impossible, nopony knows about that letter except me and the princess."

"Do you believe me now?" There was no possible way she didn't believe now.

"So let me get this straight. You know what happens today and tomorrow?"

"Oh for- Yes!" I was growing impatient now. She was just being… Twilight and it really got on my nerves.

"What happens at the end of today?" She grew interested and was pretty close to me.

"Nothing much, just like a normal day I guess."

"Nothing interesting, nothing at all?" She sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, nothing happens." I couldn't tell her the real truth here. If I did then who knows what would happen.

"Then what happens tomorrow?" She came closer to me almost touching my face with interest. This whole discussion with time must really have her interested.

"Applejack goes out and I was left in charge of babysitting Applebloom." I smiled, but that smile quickly faded when I remembered the events of that day. A day that could never happen again, but I was left with the scare of it. I looked very sad all of a sudden which made Twilight ever more interested in me.

"Something did happen!" Twilight became sceptical of me now. I was giving away to many signs of what happened that night. The night I wish I could forget. "Tell me."

"I really don't want to talk about it." I shook my head and got up out of the seat. "Listen thanks for believing me, but after the events of before, well tomorrow I really don't want to remember it." I headed away to her door and attempted to make my way out.

"Don't go." And there it was. I stopped as if I was trapped in another spell. "I know we haven't got on, but I want to know more about you and this curse." I slowly turned to face her.

"There are things about me you really don't want to know." I sighed.

"Then don't tell me anything you don't want to, but at least let me help you." Twilight smiled in an attempt to get me to come back and sit next to her.

"I don't know if you can really help me, but I'll give it a shot."

"_Didn't you want her help a minute ago?"_

"Fine I'll answer anything you want to know." I went back inside and sat next to her. She gave me odd looks and using her magic started writing a few notes down. I attempted to peek at what she was writing, but every time she would pull it back out of my eyesight.

"I've never been so close to someone of your species." Twilight was lost in a world of science. She was enjoying it a lot more than I could possible imagine.

"SO after you've stopped drawing me like a French girl can you tell me what you think of this whole curse situation?" I asked politely. She was ignoring me and kept looking back and forth between me and her notes. "Hello?"

"Sorry?" Twilight snapped out of her trance.

"So about this curse, what do you think of it?" There was an annoyed tone in my voice which Twilight easily picked up on.

"Well, I need to know more about it. Can you explain what happens at the end of a day?" Twilight was ready to write whatever I say.

"Well, it seems every day at midnight I'll just black out for a second then wake up yesterday," I spoke loud and clear while Twilight began to write. "But for once the day actually continued and it's never done that before."

"Maybe you have to perform a certain action?" Twilight added.

"Huh, I never thought of that." I was interested in this action I may have to do. "Like a goal that I have to achieve?"

"Maybe, I have other ideas." Twilight began flicking through her notes. "It could be something to do with your emotions?" That sounded more like it.

"I have never really felt any connection between my emotions and this time loop."

"What do you mean?" Twilight stared at me.

"I feel the same every day. I feel sad all night, but when the day didn't go back I was feeling sad then." I sighed and rubbed my head hoping to drop the subject.

"Well what happened that didn't happen before when the day continued?"

"Nothing really, well a few things were slightly changed, but that's only due to me not being able to perfectly repeat every action every day." I wondered into my mind and hoped I could pick up on all the small things I may have done that I normally wouldn't.

"Anything?" Twilight was closer than ever to me at this point. She was nearly fully on top of me. Not that it was a bad thing if you catch my drift.

"N-No" I was a little nervous with Twilights sudden interest. I felt as if she was planning to run experiments on me which made me feel uncomfortable.

"Then I don't know sorry." Twilight finally moved away and rushed to her other letters. She nearly jumped into a huge pile of them.

"_You'd think she has enough letters, but damn!"_

"There is one thing I'd like to discuss that you may find interesting." I caught her attention easily.

"What is it?" She vanished and in a flash of purple she appeared right next me. "Go on?" Her quill and ink followed slowly behind her as she prepared to write anything I would say.

"_Let's mess with her."_ I smiled and had a fun idea.

"First thing is first. Have I told you that you are really pretty?" I smiled and winked at her.

"Yeah that isn't going to work, now continue on with the real thing." She rolled her eyes and erased the words she had written. I couldn't help laughing and thought I better tell her the real thing.

"_Tell her she's purple"_

"What?" I randomly spoke out and Twilight wrote it down then looked back to me.

"_Do it now!"_

"You're purple!" I had no idea what to say next. Twilight gave me the most pissed off looked ever.

"Sam." Twilight placed her notes down and stared straight in my soul with her gaze. "Are you just messing with me?"

"No, I-I hear a voice in my head." I became nervous quickly and hoped she would believe me.

"Voices, come on Sam just stop messing about. Is there really something you want to tell me?"

"I'm telling the truth, I hear someone speak to me randomly in my head, whenever I'm away from Applejack it happens and the longer I am away from her, the worse it gets." I crossed my fingers.

"That just sounds like you adore Applejack so much you don't know what to do without her."

"That's exactly it!" I pointed in approval. She knew how I felt now and I was happy to get that off my chest.

"Perhaps you just need to spend time with more ponies, not just Applejack all the time." Twilight shrugged.

"That's just it though, with this time loop I can't." I sighed and looked down to the floor. I was lost in this world, but Twilight knew how I felt for now.

"I'm sorry, that just sounds like," Twilight rolled her eyes to one corner while she thought of something. "Horrible."

"Worse, I can't deal with it anymore Twi, I need your help."

"What can I do?" Twilight and I both sat in sadness just slowly melting into further madness until it hit me.

"That's it!" my expression changed and I smiled with my brilliant idea.

"What's it?"

"Stuff!" I shouted. I quickly ran to the door and made my way to leave until I was stopped when a part of my clothing was pulling away from me.

"Wait just a second, what idea?" Twilight came up to me while she used her magic to pull me back in.

"No time to explain, I have to be somewhere in a few minutes." I tried to break free from her magic, but it seemed impossible for me.

"Then I'm coming to." Twilight smiled and using her magic again she packed notes into a bag which floated over and strapped on to her side. That was a fun sight to see, but I had to move on quickly or I'd miss this chance.

"Let's go quickly!" I raced out the door with Twilight following me. She used her magic to close the door while I ran towards Rarity's. I needed to get near her house by eleven or I'd miss Applejack.

"Why are we heading to Rarity's again?" Twilight kept up with me as we made it just in time.

"Today earlier on Applejack would say to me that we should visit Rarity to pick up a few clothes she had made me."

"Okay and what does that have to do with anything?" Twilight spoke quietly as we spotted the orange mare approaching.

"Because I didn't go with her, this time I came to you. If you think about it for a second this day has already been changed and I have no idea what the outcome could be." I was right as well, this time looping nonsense could be helpful to an extent, but abusing it like this felt a little wrong.

"I see, so you want to see what happens when you are not there." Twilight whispered.

"Yes, I always had a feeling Rarity hated me and with me not being there I bet she'll mention it to Applejack." I got excited as this was a little fun.

"That's a little wrong in my opinion, but whatever." We both sat and watched as Applejack knocked on Rarity's house. There was no reply. "So how long did it take for Rarity to answer?" Twilight looked at me.

"Straight away, that's weird." We both stayed put and waiting longer. There was still no reply. "Okay that's just weird this is the same time that me and Applejack would visit her."

"I doubt it's the exact same time, might be a minute or so less, so maybe Rarity is doing something?"

"No, it just feels wrong all of a sudden." I looked around seeing if anything was out of place until I heard something I never heard before. I heard rumbling far away in the sky. I slowly turned round and saw something I'd never seen in Equestria.

"What are you looking at?" Twilight turned and faced the same direction as me.

"It's about to rain." I looked terrified.

"Yeah so, the Pegasus said yesterday it was going to." Twilight just shrugged and looked back to Applejack. "Hey she's gone." I quickly turned and looked as well to find Applejack missing.

"This is wrong, something really has changed."

"What do you mean?"

"It didn't rain before, not once and now Rarity didn't answer, why?" I continued to scan the area for anything else out of order. I gulped as I panicked. "This wasn't the same as before."

"Are you sure? Maybe this whole time thing is getting to your head."

"_I think she's right you know."_

"Shut up both of you." I shouted at her and had no idea what to do next.

"Both of you? There is only me Sam." Twilight was completely confused as was I.

"It's never rained before and Rarity always answered about this time. Don't you see what it means?" I grabbed Twilight's hooves hoping she'd have something to say to calm me down.

"M-Maybe you didn't go back in time?" Twilight nervously spoke and I remained silent. She had a point, but that would be impossible. I would be dead if it didn't.

"That's impossible if it didn't I'd be dead." I said too much and instantly covered my mouth to stop revealing any more information.

"What did you just say?" Twilight backed away from me. I had easily made her uncomfortable.

"N-Nothing, ignore me." I quickly replied hoping she would, but that wasn't the case. The rain had now hit us and it begun to thunder with it.

"You die?" Twilight had sadness in her eyes as she slowly came closer to me.

"Only if I do what I did before. I can dodge it now." I tried to make the situation seem lighter, but Twilight kept digging for more information.

"So if you die you reset as well?" Twilight came back to my side looking rather upset. I was feeling it too as them words went straight through me.

"I-I never thought of that." It was true, I'd never thought that maybe if I die I would just reset. It made me feel like crying right there knowing I really was trapped.

"I'm so sorry Sam." Twilight nuzzled me trying to cheer me up. She easily felt what I was feeling now as well. Feeling her lush beautiful coat against my skin made me feel slightly happy. It reminded me of Applejack's when I would cry against hers.

"At least someone knows what I suffer, but not for long." I was right as well. This day would most likely reset and the whole discussion me and Twilight had would be lost.

"I don't know what to say." Twilight was trying her best to cheer me up and I respected her for it.

"Thanks." I cut her off.

"For what?"

"Knowing how I feel. It feels good to share it you know." I smiled to her. I was sharing more than I should have to anyone to the pony who didn't like me before. Then I realised that I actually liked her to. It was like we have become friends.

"I just didn't know you suffered this every day." Twilight gave a weak smile back. It took us both a while to realise we were getting soaked by the rain. "We should get back."

"Yeah, but I better get go to Applejacks. She might be worried about me in this sort of weather." It sounded a little childish, but it was true. Applejack was worried about me all the time whenever I left on my own and now that it was raining she must be panicking.

"I'll see you later if you'd like," Twilight smiled and slowly moved away to run to her library.

"Yeah I guess. I'll come and visit again when this weather clears up." We nodded and both went our separate ways. I ran as fast as I could while jumping over puddles of water. I felt pretty happy sharing with Twilight and that she knew what I did.

I continued running and almost skipping over the puddles in a few sudden urges of excitement. I couldn't wait to tell Applejack that Twilight and I were now best buds. Maybe not so much best, but good friends I guess. The storm got worse as I saw lightning strike around in the far distance. I needed to get out of this rain quickly.

It didn't take too long for me to reach the farm and I could see someone waiting for me with the barn door open. I did a marathon sprint to get inside. Applejack was there waiting for me looking worried sick as I finally arrived and entered the barn.

"Thank Celestia I thought you'd get lost out in that weather." Applejack sounded nervous and inspected me looking for anything out of order. She felt like the over protective mother making sure her child had no cuts on them.

"You'd never guess what!" I was jumping with excitement. I couldn't wait to tell Applejack about me and Twilight, but as I was about to something hit me. It was when I was with Twilight before it felt the same. The same as if I was with Applejack before. It was like I'd known her a lot longer, but in another aspect.

The feeling I had with Twilight was very similar with the one I shared with Applejack. I bit my lip trying to ignore that feeling, but it kept coming back stronger. Applejack caught on to my childish behaviour.

"What's wrong Sam, you were just about to tell me something." Applejack sounded interested in my sudden outburst.

"Oh yeah, I-I was with Twilight all morning." I continued to word out my sentence without mentioning anything that I may like Twilight a lot more than I should.

"That's odd, what was you doing there?" Applejack still confused loved asking questions.

"We are friends now." I had to be more careful now, I was tempted to tell her that we were now very close friends, but I didn't want Applejack taking it wrong. It felt stupid at first, but I thought it may be best to play it safe.

"Friends?"

"Yeah, we talked things through and now we are good friends who have similar interests." I laughed nervously. I feared I may have said too much already, but by Applejacks expression I was safe.

"Well that's great Sam, I'm glad you two have sorted things out." Applejack smiled, she then turned to peek her head out the barn to see the situation with the weather.

"Yeah, it was great." Butterflies exploded in my stomach. I knew now what had happened.

"_Looks like someone has a crush on Twilight."_ I was right as well. Not only do I have to battle the feelings I had towards Applejack, I now had to fight the new ones to Twilight.

"It's great making friends isn't it."

"Yeah." I softly spoke. Applejack came back to my side and sat down.

"It doesn't look like the weather is going anywhere soon." She shrugged not knowing what to do next.

"We could just sit and talk about stuff." I replied. I needed to get my mind of things that would easily mess with me. Being back with Applejack was one good thing, but now it felt different. It was hard to explain it.

"Well we can talk about anything you want." Applejack winked. Almost as if she was hinting at something. I was now feeling even more comfortable in my current situation.

"W-Well, let's just talk about today yeah?" I chuckled.

"Nah, I have better things to talk about." Applejack got up and slowly made her way to me. I was pressed against the ground as Applejack was now pretty much on top of me.

"What things?" I nervously spoke. I had no idea what was happening, but this new time line I was in was already worse than the other.

"The ones that are best spoken with actions." Applejack lowered her face to mine almost touching. She was going in for a kiss and I closed my eyes hoping for it to stop. To my luck there was a flash of white and I reopened my eyes to see Applejack staring at me looking oddly confused.

"W-what." I looked around with my heart racing.

"You wanted to talk about something Sam, and then you went all silent almost as if you were daydreaming." Applejack blinked in confusion. I grabbed my chest with my hand breathing heavily.

"I really need help." I whispered while Applejack attempted to hear what I said.

"What?" Applejack made an o shape with her mouth as she was lost in a world of utter confusion.

"Nothing just tired." I was right as well, I was feeling a little sleepy and while this weather was up I guess I could take a few hours to sleep things off. "I'm going to take a nap I think." I gave Applejack a sheepish smile then made my way to the piles of hay.

They made great mattresses for me as I really didn't mind sleeping on them. I jumped on a pile of hay and easily found myself falling into a deep sleep. What happened next is something I'd never thought I'd see.

"Mind if you move a little." Applejack playfully added. She lied next to me on her back. "I can't just leave you alone you know." She giggled. I just nodded weakly hoping for the thoughts in my head to go away.

"I guess not." It was already too late to say no since she made herself comfortable. Her sudden actions made me think about yesterday… or tomorrows… one of them.

The moment before when I playfully asked if she was asking me out and the way she acted. Did she like me that way? Does she like me like that now? I wanted to know more and more as I lied trying to not think about it.

"Yeah Applejack." I rolled to my side facing her. She also did the same and faced me. I was met with a tired looking Applejack. Her eyes seemed to shine more and it struck me quickly. I really did like Applejack like before.

"What is it Sam?" She sounded tired, half annoyed and half confused in one.

"Do you, you know, like me?" I was biting the bullet now as the current situation we were both in didn't help one bit.

"Of course I do Sam, why would you ask-"

"I mean really like me." I cut her off in mid-sentence. It may have been for the best. We remained silent to each other for about five seconds until I finally spoke again.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." I turned back around to face away from her. I knew she knew what I meant and that she was wondering what to say. If she remained silent maybe she didn't know. Is that a good thing?

It remained silent as I attempted to take a short nap again. I could feel myself falling to sleep until I was interrupted by a touch. Applejack poked my side with her hoof. I turned back round to see her closer to me.

"I think I do." She was staring into my eyes. I knew what she felt as I was feeling the same way. Our time together and bonding went on to far and now it was safe to safe we had fallen in love.

"That's interesting." I had no idea what to say, I was almost speechless.

"I know, I was thinking the same thing." Applejack tried looking away, but she kept finding herself looking straight back at me. We smiled and laughed at the same.

"Weird isn't it." She playfully giggled. Then I did something I wasn't sure was right or wrong. I placed my hand on her mane and slowly brushed it. It felt nice and sleek. She didn't say anything as I continued to play with it.

"Sorry." I stopped and pulled away from her. "I should have asked." I laughed knowing I've done too much already.

"It's fine, it felt nice with your fingers and all." She laughed as well then turned her attention outside. The weather was slowly passing, but it may be a while before it would be sunny again.

"Well, ask me any time when you need them." I stopped realising what I was saying. "Ignore me I'll just go to sleep now." I rolled away and felt like punching myself for being stupid. I heard Applejack giggle at me. This time I really did fall asleep with no distractions and I hoped Applejack knew what I meant and would fall asleep as well.

Birds were chirping outside which was the cause of me to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes and looked to where Applejack was last. She was gone and I opened my eyes fully to look around. It seemed she couldn't sleep and perhaps left to do chores.

I could only hope I didn't scare her off with my awkwardness, but it was sunny and beautiful outside so I decided to head out. I left the barn and looked around towards the soaked ground. It was strange, but I felt good when I left the barn.

I was now faced with a choice. Go see Applejack or visit Twilight again. I thought about it for a while, but I made my choice. I went off out the barn to see my new friend that I may not make again. The choice seemed like the logical one as this may be a once in a life time friendship.

As I hummed a tone while I skipped down the pathway a few ponies walking past stared at me and just shrugged. I got that a lot, but who cares I was way too excited. I arrived at my purple friend's house and softly knocked on the door.

It took a while for anyone to answer so I decided to knock a little harder. Still no answer and I got a little curious. I looked inside through the window and saw a mess. There were notes all over the floor and ink stains on the floor.

I got a little worried that something may have happened, but before I could barge in I was stopped.

"Sam!" Twilight sounded happy to see me as she raced to me. "What were you doing?" Her expression changed to confusion as I was inches away from knocking her door down.

"I took a peek inside and saw a mess so I got a little worried." I pointed towards the window.

"Oh that. I was searching for something and made a little mess." Twilight nervously laughed as she opened the door to allow me to walk in.

"I see, and what was you looking for?" I felt a was being too nosy, but that was Twilights top trait so either way I should be allowed to ask that.

"I had a few notes based on time and the way it works. When you left I was really interested in the way you say time resets for you." Twilight jumped on to her notes and started digging a few up.

"That's cool I guess. What did you find out?"

"You know you said that today was completely different from other days?" Twilight shuffled a few notes together.

"Yes?" I was very interested to hear what she thought now.

"I have a theory. You said that the time didn't reset yesterday for you?" Twilight stopped shuffling and handed me a note

"Yeah I did." I took the note and read a few lines she had written.

"Well maybe it's like the butterfly effect." Twilight handed me a few more notes.

"Butterfly effect?" I discarded the notes and turned to her. "You mean when someone changes the past it changes the future?"

"Yes, but I know this sounds strange I think it's the same with you, but just in reverse."

"What?" I had no idea what she meant by that.

"Instead of changing the past, you change the future for your day and the day that reset changes depending on the actions you took." Twilight handed me a bunch of notes that I could not even read in a day.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Okay listen, you said yesterday was a different day and that you nearly died at the end." I remember saying that to her, but she makes it sound as if I can just freely die and not care. Well she was right to be honest.

"Yeah and?"

"Every action you took that day changed the day you were going to reset to." Twilight sighed knowing I still didn't understand her. "Please understand."

"I think so. You are saying that whatever action I do today will have an impact on this day when I reset?" This is what it sounded like. All this talk about time made my head hurt and I had to sit down.

"Yes!" Twilight smiled with joy after I finally got it. I felt like I had won a prize on a game show. "That's it!"

"But that doesn't explain why it didn't reset after yesterday's yesterday if you catch my meaning." I held my head after the headache got worse.

"Yeah I hadn't got that part done yet sorry." Twilight touched my head with her hoof inspected my head.

"I just have a headache, I'll be fine." Words did that a lot.

"Do you get them often?" Twilight turned her focus to a book on her shelve.

"Yeah, I used to get them every morning every day." She brought up a good point. I wanted to know more why I got one every morning.

"Did you have on this morning?" Twilight brought over the book with her magic.

"No I didn't, that's strange I should of noticed that first." I was already completely lost on where Twilight was going with this.

"And you're having one now. I think this day wont reset." Twilight proudly stated.

"And why do you think that?" I was very interested to hear what she had planned.

"Because you said this day is completely different. Like yesterday's reset, maybe the actions you do are what decide if time resets." Twilight smiled and clapped.

"Maybe, but how do I know what does what?" I was happy to know that there could be a chance that I can escape; the problem was that I had no idea what I did last time.

"Well you did it before, so there must be a way. Think really hard back before. There must be something you did.

"Well I just did what I did every day before I realise I could change it, but I did a few things different before the end of the day." I clicked on and knew a few things that I did what I didn't do before.

"And what happened, what did you do?" Twilight did what she did best and brought her notes to her ready to begin studying on me again.

"Well I was helping Applejack with fixing her fence like I always did and I made a mistake." I started thinking very hard and carefully about everything that happened.

"What kind of mistake?" Twilight finished writing what I said and waited for me to carry on.

"I just used the wrong nail is all, but that can't be the reason." I nervously laughed.

"No, that's not big enough. It must have been something pretty big. What else happened that day?" Twilight threw the note away and got a fresh new one to continue on.

"I think I got it." This time I had something big I remembered.

"Go on then." Twilight was ready as well to write.

"Rainbow Dash was meant to come over with instructions I would give her, but I remembered I worded it differently before and she never showed." It seemed big, but not big enough.

"That could be a reason, but anything bigger happened?"

"Applejack got mad at me for giving Rainbow the wrong instructions, that's about it." I shrugged.

"That could be it." Twilight sounded excited.

"What, I have to give Rainbow the wrong instructions?"

"No Applejack might be the reason it didn't reset." Twilight stopped and felt a little sad when she knew how close Applejack and I are. "Oops."

"That can't be it. Applejack hating me can't be the reason." I didn't want to believe, but for now it seemed like the real reason.

"It might not be, but it's the only thing we have." Twilight sounded a little worried for me. It was kind of nice having someone to care for me and know how I felt.

"I could easily fix this if you had some sort of time travel spell, but that's unlikely." I turned to her and noticed Twilight standing completely still. "Twilight?" She slowly turned to me and a look in her eye gave me her reply.

"You do have one don't you." I gave her a very dark look as I went right up her. "Where?"

"I can't, something bad might happen, I promised never to mess with time again." Twilight shook her head and attempted to change the subject.

"I need this, I want to try something."

"I can't let you Sam, what if this curse effects somepony else because of it." Twilight nervously backed away from me.

"It might not, we don't know what will happen, but we have to try right?" I needed this more than anything. If I could use this time travel spell for a few seconds it might change this curse or even free me.

"It only works for a minute. What could you do in a minute that would change everything?" Twilight was going to hate my answer. Truth is I had one thought on how to end this.

"I want to go back to when I first arrived." I slowly worded my answer and was ready to say the part I knew she would dislike and not allow me to do. "We need to stop myself at the point when I arrived."

"And how do we do that." Twilight's nervous tone didn't make it easier for me to explain.

"We kill me back then." I gritted my teeth as Twilights expression changed from nervous to horror.

"Sam!" Twilight took a defence position away from me.

"I'm serious. I'm stuck in this world and forced to live a repeating life, one that might never end unless I do this." I sighed. I knew she wouldn't agree with me.

"Killing yourself in the past?" Twilight was almost at tears. "Why Sam, we will figure this is out." I never knew Twilight felt that way towards me now. It was the same as Applejack.

"I-"

"Nothing, even if you did that it wouldn't work." Twilight hissed.

"Why not?" I sounded disappointed in myself. I never meant to hurt her in anyway.

"Trust me. Time can't be messed with Sam. You'll just have to stick to other ideas." Twilight rushed through her notes.

"Twilight what time is it?" I randomly spoke out completely changing the subject.

"It's." She looked towards a small clock on her wall. "Seven p.m. Why?

"We have two hours before I need to tell Rainbow something." I thought about it more and I came to the conclusion that maybe Rainbow won't meet me at the town square tonight.

"What do you need to tell her?" Twilight was now more curious then horrified at me.

"It's about cider." I rolled my eyes. "Nothing important don't worry."

"And what will happen if you don't tell her?"

"Nothing I guess. I mean it's not important." I looked around and knew I had to think harder on a way to free myself. "What about the princess?"

"What about her?" Twilight grew nervous when I mentioned the princess.

"You said she knows a little about me. Would she know anything about this curse?" This was my last resort as I was completely out of ideas.

"I don't really know, but I guess that it is worth a try." Twilight activated her magic and brought the ink and quill to her followed by a spare note. She began writing.

"What are you-"

"Shush, nearly done." She had a bossy attitude now and kept the letter out of my sight. "Okay finished."

"That was quick." She wrote what it seemed a few paragraphs in a few seconds.

"Now I just have to send this." Twilight paused and looked clumsy out of nowhere. "I forgot Spike isn't here at the moment. I can't send it without him." She shrugged at me.

"Can you try? There must be another way or something?" I needed this more than anything.

"Well there is a spell that works the same way, but I've never done it before since I had Spike." Twilight brought over a book with all sort of spells inside.

"Anything?" I asked while she read through the book at an insane speed.

"Okay let's try this." Twilight aimed her horn directly at the letter. I watched and remained silent to not disturb her. Her horn started to glow as she closed her eyes. The letter lifted off the ground and in a flash of purple is vanished.

"It worked?" I sounded a little excited hoping it did.

"I think so." Twilight smiled and nodded, but that smile quickly faded as the same purple magic that she used on the letter appeared again.

"Is this meant to happen?" I looked around as the magic surrounded us both.

"I have no idea." The worried Twilight added as she came up to my side. "I think it's-" And before she finished we flashed in a blinding purple light. I slowly began to open my eyes and noticed I was in a huge castle like structure.

"Can I help you?" An unfamiliar voice spoke. I slowly looked up to see a tall magnificent white pony. My eyes widened at her size compared to the others I have always seen.

"Oh hi, have you seen Twilight?" I looked nervously around and saw Twilight across the room looking ditzy. I rushed over to her and helped her up to her hooves.

"Twilight, how did you get here and what is that?" She spoke. I had a feeling who this was at this point, but I couldn't ignore Twilight.

"Princess, I'm so sorry I- We don't know what happened." Twilight ran to her side and bowed. I didn't bother as I was just too lazy to walk over there.

"That's fine, at least send me a letter in advance." The princess smiled to Twilight, but quickly changed her attention to me. "What are you?"

"He's Sam, the human we wrote about."

"I- Greetings?" I had no idea how to talk to someone with royalty. It felt horribly just appearing out of nowhere in front of her.

"It's alright. You don't have to salute or anything." Celestia smiled at me and stared back towards Twilight who found the letter on the floor. She brought it to Celestia and they both quickly read it together.

"So you think you can help us Princess?" Twilight spoke nervously.

"This is something I haven't heard of before." Celestia turned to me and gave me a quick inspection.

"Then what can we do?" Twilight looked back at me as well. They both stared at me and I became very uncomfortable as Celestia seemed to have gained an idea.

"May I try something Sam?" Celestia got up and slowly made her way to me. I was nervous as hell already so I had to just go with it.

"G-Go ahead." The princess was right next to me and moved her head to my ear. She whispered something into my ear that seemed like important information.

"Princess?" Twilight was confused as was I. The orders Celestia whispered to me made no sense.

"Don't do them until the time resets okay?" Celestia winked at me and faced Twilight again.

"What did you say?" Twilight asked politely.

"Nothing that is important, it's just a test and I'm interested in finding out about it." Celestia smiled down to Twilight who shrugged.

"So, what happens now?" I asked, we were wasting time and this day was quickly coming to its end.

"Up to you Sam, you can go back to Ponyville or you both can stay for a while." Celestia turned back to Twilight. "What do you want?"

"We might as well just stay for a while you know. Wouldn't harm anypony would it?" Twilight questioned. I was with her there. I might as well spend the rest of my time just relaxing in luxury.

"Then I will have a guard escort you to my quest room whenever you're ready." Celestia added and headed off out the large room. "Twilight you know where to find me if you need anything."

"Thank you so much princess." Twilight was a little confused, but she snapped out of it and ran to me. "What did she say?"

"Nothing important until tomorrow, trust me." I knew Twilight wanted to know, but I could use this for revenge when she wouldn't show me what she had written about me.

"Okay then, what do you want to do now?" Twilight thought about places we could go visit.

"I really don't know to be honest, I've never been here." As I spoke my stomach rumbled. Now I knew where I wanted to go.

"Let's go out and eat. We could go to my old favourite restaurant!" Twilight grew with excitement and took me out of the castle and into the streets. After a while we were walking down the streets of Canterlot laughing at ponies who were frightened of me.

"I feel like a monster." I added as we laughed together. "All these ponies don't even give me a chance look." I pointed to a pair of ponies who seemed like the rich type. They instantly walked away from me avoiding any further eye contact.

"You'll get used to it. I just hope they'll serve you." Twilight giggled as we finally arrived to her restaurant of choice.

"Is this it?" It seemed a little small for a restaurant, but since it's where Twilight wants to go I might as well just following blindly.

"Small I know, but they serve the best dandelion sandwiches ever." Twilight went inside as I stood out in the cold streets questioning why I agreed to this. I stepped inside and instantly was hit by silence. All the ponies inside stopped eating and stared at me.

I slowly closed the door behind me trying not to make loud noises. I made my way to Twilight who was just finishing ordering for the two of us. She sat down at a table far away from everyone else. It seemed like she knew what I was thinking.

"Good to see you planned ahead." I commented as I sat down next to her. I could see all the ponies still staring at me.

"Ignore everypony." Twilight winked to me. It made me feel much better knowing someone here didn't care if I was some strange creature.

We both waited for an awfully long time. Almost half an hour until our food arrived.

"_Oh look, flowers."_ I was given a flower sandwich and I had no intention of eating it. Twilight happily snacked on hers while I just couldn't be bothered to even try it.

"Is there anything on this menu that could relate to meat?" I moaned as I dropped my head face first onto the table.

"Sorry, I just really wanted to come here." Twilight softly apologised.

"It's okay, I just miss it you know."

"Miss what?" Twilight stopped eating to listen to me.

"A nice giant steak, or bacon." I was almost drooling and Twilight laughed.

"I've never heard of them, what are they?" She asked. It was kind of cute how she was so curious about me now compared to before when she was scared of me.

"Things that I eat back where I come from." I needed to stop this discussion before she asked what they were. Luckily she didn't thought I reckon she may already know.

"Sorry for bringing your home back up, it must be hard for you." Out of nowhere she was sorry for me and again I felt good being able to share that feeling.

"Don't worry. It's not your fault." I smiled and picked the sandwich up. "I might as well get this over with." I took a small bite and attempted to hold in the disgusting taste. Twilight stared waiting for me to judge.

"I-It's… Different." I gulped the horribly food, but smiled weakly with approval.

"I knew you'd enjoy it." Twilight finished hers and waited for to continue.

"I'm full. Yep couldn't eat one more thing. Nope nothing else." I quickly thought and spoke.

"Really, that's it?" She wasn't being fooled that easily. I needed more.

"Yeah, us humans, we have really small stomachs, we barely eat anything." I playfully laughed hoping she would believe me. Turns out she did, but started to play a game of her own.

"That's a shame, guess you don't want to cake next." She winked.

"Cake?" I sniffed the air and instantly wanted cake.

"I thought so." She giggled.

"Well you know, when there is cake involved you can't just say no." I wanted it more than ever. Cake is cake and I needed it.

"Fine whatever you can have cake." She got up and ordered me cake. I was jumping on my seat with excitement.

"Better be flower free." I sulked like a child. I was being childish around Twilight to make her laugh. I could be going too far with this, but no point in stopping when we are having fun.

Seemed like an hour had passed with me and Twilight having a few laughs, we even brought in some wine that I may add actually was nice, but I may have had too much.

"Hey Twilight, Do you- Right listen, do you think we could do this more often." I wasn't speaking straight, I was pretty much wasted. Twilight wasn't as much, but she had a drink or two.

"You're drunk aren't you?" She giggled playfully.

"N-No listen though, we could totally do this more. We should make this a thing." I was talking trash and needed to sleep this off. That would mean a day wasted. But I've never been drunk in Equestria before so maybe this would affect the time reset.

"Let's go, you've drunk way too much young man." Twilight got up and assisted in helping me. It took a large amount of effort, but I was able to lift myself up and head out the door.

"I'll see you later ponies." I spoke loudly as we left. Twilight shook her head, but kept smiling about it.

"Let's get you home."

"Home, oh man Applejack will be worried sick." I knew that was true. Applejack must be mad at me by now. Then again could that be a good thing. With Applejack mad or just slightly annoyed with me could time continue?

"You know I hope she is now." I spoke again and meant it. It meant I could spend another day with Twilight. She was just so amazing to be around with.

"You shouldn't say things like that." She scolded me. Perhaps I was only saying it because I was drunk, but it felt like I wanted it. We both continued to walk back to the castle and finally arrived after an awkward walk which made me want to die on a bed.

"Are we there yet?" I repeatedly kept asking, even when we entered the castle. Twilight didn't answer as there would really be no point to it. She only rolled her eyes as she followed a guard who was escorting us to our rooms.

I remained silent as we slowly hiked are way up the spiral stairs. I knew it was taking a lot of effort to get up these mountain, but man it hurt my legs. We finally stopped climbing them and arrived at a corridor of rooms. It felt like we were climbing stairs for hours.

The guard took us to a huge double bed room. As we stepped inside we were both amazed at what was to offer.

"W-wow so much stuff." Was all I could manage to say before I nearly collapsed on the floor.

"Come on mister. Let's get you to bed." Twilight started using her magic on me to support me as I was nearly floating and glided towards the bed.

"I-I don't want to." I whined as I was forced on to a bed. It was comfy so I immediately went silent and quickly fell asleep with no trouble at all. This day was over now and I knew I would most likely reset and wake up in the barn soon.

I woke up again with no dreams as usual. It was still dark out the window and Twilight was fast asleep on the other bed. I was surprised I woke up so early. I had no idea what time it was.

I had a powerful headache which may have been the alcohol more than one of my random ones. Heavily hung over I decided to get out of the bed and walk towards the window. The full moon was beautiful and I also remember there never being a full moon before.

I took a few moments to enjoy the scene being so high up in a castle. All the new actions I had done made this day feel good. Thought I have disobeyed Applejack on a few chores I didn't perform today I questioned myself would she be mad at me?

"_You shouldn't be so worried you know."_

"And what makes you think that?" I whispered.

"_This new timeline is very strange, perhaps they will continue to mess up." _

"Maybe, but we'll find out soon enough." I turned to look at Twilight who was fast asleep still.

"_Ah yes I forgot, what's it like having her as a friend?" _

"Wonderful in a way, she has been so caring to me."

"_And yet you told her more about yourself than you have told Applejack since you met her."_

"And where are you getting at?" I turned back around and stared back out the window.

"_Seems to me you're betraying Applejack, I thought you loved her after everything she did."_

"I-I do, I do love her, but-"

"_Now you love Twilight to?"_ I couldn't reply. I never thought about the two like that, being stuck in a love triangle was hard enough, but now I had equal feelings towards Twilight and after the events of today maybe more.

"_I can tell you like Twilight, only because she is helping you."_

"What is that meant to mean?" I spoke loudly in frustration. I was getting angry at myself for no reason. I needed to calm down and stop being so loud before I woke Twilight up or anyone else for that fact.

"_You better be careful when the time comes."_

"What comes, why should I be careful?"

"_When time goes back, you'll have never had the conversations with Twilight and she'll go back to disliking you again."_ I was right. I had got myself to close to someone who will only forget me soon. It hurt knowing this fact and a tear was brought to my eye.

"I won't let that happen, I'll think of something."

"_Why?" _

"Because I-I," I grew silent, I knew what had happened and I was already regretting it more than anything. "I love her."

"Love who?" Twilight spoke. She was awake and rubbing her eyes while staring at me "Why are you up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep, I was just thinking out loud, sorry if I woke you." My heart pounded, I could only hope she didn't hear my discussion with myself.

"Okay, but who were you talking too and what was that about love?" Twilight stopped rubbing her eyes and stared at me. I felt her gaze pierce my whole body as I was now stuck in a situation that could go wrong.

"I was talking to myself. You know when I said I sometimes hear voices." I nervously laughed hoping she would stop with the questions. "Go back to sleep."

"Only if you answer my question." Twilight got up and out of the bed to my side. I sighed knowing what she wanted.

"Well I was thinking about the times with AJ and well-"

"You love Applejack don't you?" Twilight smirked. Her expression quickly changed when she realised what happened. "I-I'm so sorry, does she know?"

"I've told her countless times before and she always forgets." I held in my tears as hard as I could.

"W-Well." Twilight tried to think of something to cheer me up, but her expression gave me her answer already. She couldn't think of anything.

"It's alright, I'm kind of used to it, but that isn't why I'm sad right now." I moved away and sat on my bed. Twilight followed and sat next to me. The moonlight gazed inside the room lighting it fully.

"What is then, how can something be worse than that?" Twilight placed her hoof on my shoulder for comfort. I slowly looked back at her.

"Because she's not the one thing I love I'm crying about right now." I know when I said that Twilight would get confused.

"What?" Twilight took a second to thing then worked it out. "You like me?" I only nodded slowly.

"No one has done anything like what you did for me before." I grabbed her hooves and continued staring into her eyes.

"I don't know what to say?" Twilight grew red ever so slightly. It made me smile seeing her like that. "You can't Sam, you'll just feel more upset whe-" I placed my finger on her mouth to silence her.

"Don't spoil the moment." I chuckled. Right now I just forgot about all my past troubles and only focused on Twilight. If I was going to forget her, there was one last thing I wanted to do.

"You've been so nice to be this day, unlike any other day where you avoid me." I stroked her cheek as her eyes filled with tears. I knew she was feeling the sorrow I always had felt.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I couldn't ask for any more tonight." And at that moment I preformed something I would have thought I'd never do. I gently moved my head towards her as she did vice versa. Right now was a special moment for us.

After we slowly moved closer I went in for the kiss. My result was better than expected as we connected and bonded more than before. To be honest I thought I was kissing a real person as I couldn't tell any real difference, but then again I've been away from Earth so long maybe I just forgot.

It felt like hours before we stopped and after we did we didn't react. I felt a sudden wave of tiredness as of last time and already knew it was time to leave. My expression was readable to Twilight as she knew I was leaving.

"Thank you for everything." Twilight smiled and cried.

"I'll never forget it and when I fix this, I'll come to you." I stroked her mane and suddenly everything went blank. I appeared back inside the barn in the same position I was on the bed before. My hand still extended touching where Twilight was.

I didn't feel sad or happy from what happened. I only sat in pity feeling bad for myself knowing that moment with Twilight no longer happened to her. I smiled to myself remembering her last words that day.

"What in tarnation!" I turned and saw Applejack looking awfully terrified.

"Applejack?"

"How do you know my name?" Applejack backed away suddenly and looked like she saw a ghost.

"What?" I was more confused than ever right now and I wondered why Applejack was acting differently.

"What the heck are you and how did you get in there!" Applejack sounded more cross at me now and was sounding serious.

"What!" I was completely lost at this point. It was as if Applejack had… forgotten me?

"Answer me!" Applejack yelled.

"What!?"

**This chapter contains some sneaky spoilers to what is to come and also hidden are some famous references which I hope people will find. If you do then cookies all around!**

**Anyways as usual if you enjoyed my story please like, fav and even follow if you loved this type of story as these are the type of stories that I will continue to write, but we'll see in due time. Thanks for all the support from chapter one and as always comment what you liked or even disliked so I can work from it and get better :D x**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Big Bad Wolf

**Trapped from Tomorrow**

**Chapter 3**

**The Big Bad Wolf.**

I couldn't speak. Applejack out of nowhere has forgotten me. Could this be more tricks or just everything changing because of my actions again? I quickly got up and attempted to peacefully calm Applejack down.

"Listen I know this will sound strange, but-"

"You can talk!?" Applejack interrupted. I could only sigh as this was going nowhere already.

"Yes and I need to you calm down for me." I held my hands out hoping she would stop shouting.

"What are you?" Applejack was still nervous, but I didn't blame her, this was starting to look like the time I first arrived. In a way it was rather amusing, but I quickly had to get out of here and continue with a task I was instructed to perform when the time did reset.

"Who I am isn't important right now Applejack, just listen." I slowly approached her, but she too stepped back as well.

"You have ten seconds to explain what you are and what you are doing here!" Applejack gulped while she blocked the only route out of the barn. I knew what I had to do to get her to calm down now.

"My name is Sam, I'm from the future." I crossed my fingers knowing this is the closest I would get to fully explaining.

"Future, I don't believe you!"

"You have a sister and a brother and you are the element of honesty out of six total elements." I remained still trying not to make sudden movements.

"How could you know that? Are you spying on me?"

"No, just listen I need to get out of here quickly and I need your help once again." I sighed knowing it was a lost battle.

"What do you mean once again?" She asked. If I explained the whole situation I was in she would never believe me.

Instead of attempting to explain there were only a few options I could take at this point. It seemed Applejack has no memory of me, but that is one thing I can't get my head round so I decided to take another approach at this.

"If you move out of my way, I'll be gone and you'll never hear from me again." It hurt saying it, but this might be my only way to get away safely without any of us doing something stupid. This very moment I didn't feel right, almost as if I was needed somewhere else.

To my surprise she moved out of the way. I was a little shocked at first as this was new. The Applejack I knew would never be so… willing?

"Just leave." Applejack sounded incredibly upset. I didn't know why, but she had a tear in her eye.

"Are you alright?" I was confused to hell right now.

"I'm fine, just go before I get Bigmac." She ordered. I had to obey as Bigmac did scare me sometimes. Not to try and sound like a wimp, but he was large and one kick would most likely kill me.

"Thanks I guess?" I slowly moved out the barn giving her one last look before I left. She seemed like she was about to break down in tears. Instead of questioning her I decided to make my leave.

While I slowly walked down the road, sudden thoughts came across my mind. The fact that Applejack didn't remember made me think perhaps that was because I didn't spend much time with her.

Another thought was that perhaps Twilight would know who I am still. This thought grew on me fast and I quickly hastened my speed almost running. The thought of perhaps Twilight remembering me was too good to be true, but I have to find out.

While I ran down the road and into Ponyville many of the ponies hid from me. It was much worse than before. This time they ran away behind buildings to avoid me unlike last time where they would just stare.

It made me think that perhaps everyone had forgotten me. That would mean Twilight would have as well. That pain was hurting me more than ever before. The fact that Twilight, the one who I told I love just a few moments ago may now have no clue who I am.

"_Hey can I tell you something really quickly?"_

"W-what?" I slowed back down to walking again.

"_I was thinking and- Are you crying?"_

"Just something in my eye, go on." I wiped a tear from my eye. I knew the real reason why I was crying then, but I was just too stubborn to admit it.

"_Yeah well I was thinking about what Celestia told you."_

"And what about it?"

"_You think she knows a little more than she said. I mean she knew what to do the moment we told her. Perhaps she needs to have a little… Talk with."_

"Let me guess, you want to do the talking?" I quickly grew angry at myself. "I'm never letting you out again, after what you tried to do to Applebloom."

"_Grow up will you, I did what was best. I knew she could stop this all for you and she nearly did."_

"By killing myself?" I shouted a little too loud and a few ponies jump and ran away.

"_The actions I do are based on what you are thinking. I just make them more interesting is all."_

"I don't care. You are never hurting anyone again." I approached Twilights house. The anger dulled down as I thought of the time we spent together. It was a memory I will keep forever.

I waltzed up to the door and struggled to knock. I was shaking at the fact of hearing from Twilight how she wouldn't know who I am. I gulped and bit the bullet and knocked while I closed my eyes hoping for her not to answer.

"H-Hello?" I heard a soft voice through the door. Twilight didn't open it, but her voice sounded upset in something.

"Twilight, is that you?"

"Y-yeah, who is this?" And there it was the words I hoped she wouldn't say. I sighed in defeat already, but I needed to talk with her. There were things I needed to hear before I would set out to Canterlot and get some real answers.

"It's me, Sam?" I bit my lip and prepared to walk away. As I turned I heard the door now behind me open. Quickly turning around I saw the one person I hoped to see again.

"Sam, I don't know a Sa-"Twilight looked at me and instantly went silent. My appearance was new to her again and I already knew she didn't remember me.

"Have we met?" Twilight raised an eyebrow. She was thinking about me that was for sure. But what about me was she thinking about?

"We met a long time ago." It was the only thing I could come up with without sounding like a fool. It also hurt me deep down.

"Funny, it's like I've seen you before, but I know I haven't." Twilight shrugged. I was now slightly happy that maybe, just maybe she remembered me.

"W-What do you mean?"

"I can't explain it, but looking at you I just feel..." She spoke with a confused expression. I was actually pretty pleased with myself for coming here. It was like what happened yesterday was a dream to her. Maybe this could still work.

"Feel what?" I was desperate for the answer. If she felt happy then she remembered me, but if she felt upset then perhaps that is also a good sign?

"Happy, but I feel like crying for no reason."

"_You're appearance is scaring everyone again, seriously man think of the children!"_

"Well, I guess I just have one of them faces." I laughed nervously and shrugged. I already looked like a clown. I just hoped her next reaction wouldn't be too rough on me.

"It's not that, it's like I've known you for a long time and you finally returned." She grew sheepish and came up to me for a closer inspection. I was thrilled that there was hope still, but a little disappointed it was like this.

"M-Maybe it's just a random feeling?" I needed to get her to stop. Even though she may know me it hurt me inside badly that she had forgotten me.

"Perhaps, by the way what are you?" She trotted around me and back to her original spot at the door. "I've never seen an animal or whatever you are like you."

"I'm a Hu-

"Human right?" Twilight and I remained silent for a second. She shook her head and looked back at me. "Sorry, I don't know what happened there."

"Me neither." I shrugged again. Twilight gave me a weak smile then remained silent again.

"So, can I help you in anyway?"

"Oh yeah I forget about that, I need you to send me to Celestia." I smile at her hoping she would get this done out of the way. I know I sounded a little cruel, but being with Twilight at this very moment was hurting me more and more. I just wanted to get away from this pain.

"How do you know about Celestia and what do you mean _send_ you to her."

"Oh, the princess and I go back a long way you know, you also have a spell that can teleport us there." I chuckled nervously and remained waiting looking like a bigger fool than before.

"I don't think I do, sorry." Twilight turned round and looked towards her books. They were in the same order as I last saw yesterday. This made it easy for me to point out the book she used last time.

"It's that one right there!" I pointed at the exact same book. Twilight followed me fingers direction and brought the book over. With her magic she flicked through the pages and reached the end.

"There's nothing in here about teleporting, sorry." Twilight closed the book and placed it back.

"That can't be right." I wondered why it wasn't there. "Well thanks anyway I guess." I decided to make my leave now. There was no hope of getting to Canterlot here so perhaps I should try a different way.

I waved goodbye and made off towards the Everfree forest. If I couldn't teleport to Canterlot like last time at least I should try walking there. I heard rumours about the forest being dangerous, but that was a chance I needed to take.

I could see the entrance to the forest near Fluttershys cottage. If she didn't remember me then maybe she would be scared of me. Whatever it was perhaps I could use her help to get me through the forest.

My plan was now set to get Fluttershy to take me through the forest. It will be hard, but I should be able to pull it off. I came close to her cottage and stopped. I needed a way to get her to talk to me or something without her fearing me.

The longer I thought about a plan the more my head hurt. I decided the best way to approach this would be to just talk to Fluttershy flat out. I am a mysterious creature to them and as I can recall from my earliest memories of us together she was completely fascinated with me.

I took my time walking to her door, almost tip toeing. I heard multiple voices inside the cottage which throw me off a little. The feeling to stop and run away and _attempt_ to get to Canterlot on my own was looking better than suffering the wrath of multiple screaming ponies at a creature like me.

"_Just do it already, what's the worst that can happen?"_

"Well for one thing is they'll all get scared and run or maybe attempt to fight me I don't know." I scratched my head and hesitated more.

"_Yeah you got a point there. Everyone is scared of your face, but in all seriousness just get it over with so you can die in the forest in your failed attempt to reach Canterlot."_

"This one is going to bite me in the ass later." I took a deep breath and knocked on her front door pretty loudly. The chatter inside stopped suddenly which made me feel ten times worse.

"H-Hello?" A tiny soft voice appeared from behind the door. It was Fluttershy for sure and I needed to act cool in a way to get her to come out. I thought for a while and got an idea that might work.

"I-I'm an injured animal that needs some h-help." What happened next was a complete surprise. Fluttershy burst through the door looking worried sick. She stopped right next to me when she realised how big I was compared to her.

"Oh my." Her graceful voice went again. She blinked twice then slowly moved back into her house.

"I..." She squeaked before I could continue and closed the door on me. It was already clear she would do so. I needed another way of getting her to help me. I could hear the multiple voices again, but one of them sounded familiar.

"_Oh look who's here too." _It was Applebloom for sure, but there were other younger voices with her. I thought about it for a while and it could be her new friends. Now I was interested and wanted Fluttershy to let me in for a while.

This meant I could finally meet the pair that took Appleblooms friendship towards me away. I sounded a little angry towards the pair, but my feelings are for myself to hold on to. They are the reason I have survived this long in this nightmare.

With a powerful clenched fist I knocked on the door pretty hard. It felt as if I could have broken it with a few more hits like that. Now I had a sore hand and still no answer on the door. This plan had failed before it even started.

I made my leave and prepared my last hope thought anything could happen inside the forest as I was warned by Applejack long ago. Suddenly I found myself unable to move. The more I tried the more a pain began to arise within my head. That cursed headache was back and at a horrible timing.

I fell to my knees in sudden pain as it got worse than before. It seemed everyday this headache was getting worse and I wondered if the headaches are connected to the time loop. Perhaps they are a sign of somewhat, telling me I'm doing something wrong?

Whatever it was I couldn't move. I was paralyzed and I felt myself losing sight quickly. It was less of a headache and more of a powerful electric shock running through my body. I let out a scream of pain before finally being knocked out.

"Look. It's awake… Shhh!" I heard voices coming from all around me. Most of them sounded like they were from children, but one was older and softer?

I slowly opened my eyes and straight in front of my face were three fillies. They instantly backed away to Fluttershy who was already hiding.

"Girls, don't go near it until I know it's safe!" She commanded. I'd never thought of hearing Fluttershy speak like that.

"W-What happened?" I slowly got up and looked around. It was clear I was in Fluttershys cottage, but how did I get in here?

"Excuse me, but you're not going to hurt us are you?" Fluttershy nervously spoke.

"I-I Won't." I rubbed my head to make sure the headache was gone. "How did I get in here?"

"We all helped lifted you!" The three fillies said in sync. Pretty weird sight at first, but I'm sure they are used to that.

"I heard you cry out in pain and I can't just let something like that happen… you know?" Fluttershy gave me adorable looks which as always melted my heart and now there were three adorable fillies I don't think I'll last long before I catch diabetes.

"I…" I shook my head trying to clear all of them thoughts. "I need to get to Canterlot, to the princess."

"I bet he's an undercover agent who's going to tell the Princess some news on spy stuff, right?" The little orange filly spoke out. I chuckled I'll admit as the three broke out into an argument of why I wanted to see Celestia.

"No he's an assassin who's pretending to help the princess aren't you!" the white one shouted. Her voice cracked during her speech which sounded adorable. I could only shake my head as they continued.

I got up which instantly made the three go silent and as I walked towards Fluttershy they grouped up like a herd or something.

"Can you help me Fluttershy?" I had no idea why I would ask that after what I did before. I nearly broke her door down and scared the crap out of her. Then again kindness is what she is best at and maybe just maybe she could help me after all.

"What do you want sir?" Fluttershy asked so nervously and softly, it was almost cruel of me to ask for her to guide me through the forest, but I needed her help more than before.

"Can you guide me through the forest?" I nervously awaited her response. I could tell she was thinking about it as she turned and faced the window towards the forest.

"But the forest is dangerous and scary. We couldn't make it by walking." Fluttershy squeaked again.

"We'll do it. Yeah!" The three young fillies added. I admired their courage, but too much courage is pretty much a flaw in my eyes.

"No you can't, it's dark and scary and monsters of all sorts live in there!" Fluttershy ordered again. She was very assertive and I wondered where she could have possibly gained this from. It wasn't every day I saw her giving out orders.

I needed to come up with another plan. All these plans I had kept failing one after another and I needed a way to actually get Fluttershy to help me. I can't catch the train as the guards have never allowed someone or something like me on board. Fluttershy was my only hope to deliver my message for Celestia.

The more I thought about it the more it seemed like a lost mission. I could easily just wait another day and hope the ponies remember me again. If I was stuck in the world now were no one knew who I was I would go insane… well more insane than I currently am.

"Sir, why do you need to go to the princess?" Fluttershy calmly spoke. She approached me while the three fillies were right behind her.

"It doesn't matter now. It's for another time anyway." I shrugged to her. Only now I realised it was already getting late outside. It felt if I had pretty much wasted this day doing nothing, but then again that is a good thing. It means I can just wait for my time again and actually get to Canterlot. Well that is if the day tomorrow isn't like this one.

"You aren't going to h-hurt us are you?" Fluttershy gulped after she spoke.

"No, I was originally going to ask you to help me, but you'd never believe my reason." I turned away from her and thought about what I'd say. What was there to say about me now? That I am trapped in an endless loop of time to never see a real tomorrow? Who would believe that… well there was one who did before.

A tear formed in my eye and ran down my cheek as I thought about that night again. The night where I told her I loved her and the fact she'll never remember me saying that to her. Yes I'm talking about you my old love, my old Twilight.

"A-Are you okay?" The white filly said. I needed their names soon or I'd go mad now.

"I don't know. I lost someone important to me." I wiped the tear and held in any others that tried to escape my eyes.

"That's so sad." The three fillies added and looked to one another then to Fluttershy. I could see in their eyes they wanted to help me, but Fluttershy was having second thoughts.

"W-Well I guess we could." Fluttershy came right up to me and gave me a weak smile. "Who are you looking for?"

"Someone who..." I paused. I couldn't tell them the person I lost before was Twilight from this time line. "Who is gone now."

"Gone?" Fluttershys expression changed from curious to a confused one. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'll never see her again." I turned to Fluttershy and my expression said it all to her. Fluttershy looked rather sad, but the kids looked more confused than ever.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." Fluttershy looked as if she was the one to cry first. It didn't surprise me since she's always been like this for as long as I remember I've known her.

"Let's help you find your friend!" Applebloom cheered and smiled. I was startled for a second, but I smiled back at the innocent filly.

"Tomorrow we can go." I said. I was hiding back the real pain so I lied. It wasn't a big deal anyway to be honest since they'll never remember this then. At least this way I can get their hopes up and perhaps get to know Appleblooms new friends a little better.

"Yay!" all three of them shouted. I winked to Fluttershy hoping she would understand what I was doing. She smiled back then took her attention back to the three.

"May I ask what your names are?" I asked politely. The three stopped cheering and together came up to me as I sat on the small couch. I was now surrounded by three bundles of joy that would not for the life of me stop moving around. I was surrounded by cuteness itself.

"I'm Scootaloo, Sweetie belle and I'm Applebloom!" they cheered with smiles so big it almost hit the roof. They giggled as they sat peacefully next to me.

"What's your name?" Scootaloo questioned.

"Sam." I knew it hurt. But I had to resist as much as possible to snuggle all three at this moment. I was almost making groans as my temptation meter was off the charts.

"That's a funny name mister." Sweetie said.

"Well I'm a funny creature. Match's my name doesn't it?" I winked too them.

"Girls, why don't you play outside for a while?" Fluttershy came towards me while the three fillies moaned and left. She also brought me a cup of tea which was surprising as I really didn't like it, but might as well just drink it to keep her happy.

Fluttershy just stared at me for about a minute before either of us spoke. I could tell she wanted to mention about what I said before and that she most likely wanted to help me in some way. I decided to help her out a little knowing she would be too shy to answer.

"You want to talk about her?" Fluttershy calmly spoke before I did.

"I… "The truth was I did, but I didn't know how to word it. I can't reference Twilight too much or she'll know and well that will go downhill fast. "I guess."

"I bet she must have been special to you. What was her name?" Fluttershy patted my back. I was surprised she would open up a conversation like this. If she said this to anyone who was really was grieving a lover wouldn't they snap?

"Her name… her name was…" I was in trouble now. I can't say Twilight or I'll have my cover blown already. I decided to say the first name that came to my head. "Apple Sparkle!"

"_Nice one Jeeves."_

"That's an odd name." Fluttershy sounded rather not sure. I held my breath at my own stupidity.

"It's a nice name, please don't say it often." I nervously smiled trying to hold back the embarrassment.

"It reminds me of two friends."

"Yeah… I mean really that's interesting." I nodded in approval. I needed to change the subject and fast. "So you need help with anything?" I remember saying that to Applejack when we met. It felt like _that_ day again to be honest.

"Well now that you mention it I am foal sitting those three. I guess if you wanted to you could help me?"

"Sure, shouldn't be too hard looking after them together." I sounded rather happy now that I could have some bonding time with Applebloom… Then I remembered. Flash backs of the last time I was alone with Applebloom ran through my mind.

"_Kill me!" _Those words… My words repeated in my mind for the rest of our conversation. Then a picture of Appleblooms scared face was all I saw.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Fluttershy questioned.

"I've never been better why would **YOU **Ask that my dear!" I knew what was happening again. I wanted to stop it, but now it was too late. An annoying twitch was in my eye as Fluttershy was already spooked out.

"Did I upset you when I mentioned her?

"**NO!**" I shouted at the top of my lungs. She panicked and ran behind her seat.

"W-What's the m-m-matter?" She gulped as I got up and took a step towards her.

"Do you know what **I** have lost since my time? Do **YOU!**"

"Please calm down Sam, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Oh you didn't mean to, that's cute and I totally forgive you now." I sarcastically responded.

"It is?" She replied.

"How stupid and useless you must be." I continued to attack her verbally. For some reason I wanted her to feel unwanted, like she didn't do anyone any good.

"Why are you s-saying these things?" She began to cry. I trapped her into the small corner in her living room while I took slow steps towards her.

"Madness can do a lot to a guy… And sometimes that guy just needs to express that madness."

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"Because someone has to have a turn to play for once." I spoke to myself in front of Fluttershy. She was completely confused and feeling alone just as I planned.

"Who are you talking too?"

"Myself of course!" I started laughing like a madman in front of her. My mission was complete. Well I had no idea what it was since it was my own madness and insanity that had taken over again.

"Go away." She whispered to herself.

"Oh what was that, I couldn't hear you?" I placed my hand near my ear to hear her better.

"I said go away." She whispered again, but a little louder.

"Go away?" I was confused, why on Equestria would she think that would work. I chuckled as she nodded and hid her face behind her wing. It was obvious she was powerless to stop me from hurting her feelings and boy that sounded cliché.

I decided to turn around and think for a second on how I can make this more fun. Then a brilliant master plan came to be. I thought about it for a while before also and I always wanted to know what would happen if I… Hurt them physically when the time reset.

A question left unanswered to me until now. This was perfect to try out on Fluttershy. I made my way to her kitchen and search a few draws. I found a rather large knife. Wasn't very sharp, but still would easily to the job with enough force with human strength added.

"Time to play Fluttershy." I added as I came back into the room. I rubbed my eyes when I noticed something. Someone was missing.

"_Please get the kids and run Fluttershy."_

"Oh yeah, I forgot about them fillies. Thanks mate." I patted my own shoulder and made my way to the front door. It was unlocked so it was obvious she had escaped.

"_Don't you dare, don't you fucking dare harm them." _

"Sorry young chap, but I'm in charge now." With knife in hand I made my way out the door and I could see something yellow in the distance run into the forest. "Cute." I gave chase in a comedy like run almost skipping a few times over small hills and holes in the ground.

With the sky becoming dark I had ran with no regrets knowing It will be hard to find her, but not impossible. I made it inside the forest and scanned the area for her. I could barely see anything.

"Not so scary, plus they all ran in here so they'll be even more terrified." I chuckled to myself before nodding and then walking off through the forest.

"_Why are you doing this? What can you gain from this?"_

"It's a test my boy. A test to see what happens when I harm them then we reset. It's a good way to find out if they keep them scares." I laughed to myself again then stopped suddenly when I heard rustling in some bushes up ahead.

"_You are sick in the head."_

"Now now, you're the one in my head right now. Calling yourself sick isn't very nice." I knew I was right. I had to focus on a way to stop myself from harming Fluttershy and the fillies. I was able to stop myself before, but this time I feel worse… Almost if I've sunk further into madness.

"That's what I thought, you stay silent while I go play hide and seek." I shook my head and moved off towards the bushes that rustled a moment ago. I quickly opened them up to find nothing. Next thing I hear is more bushes behind me shaking.

"Are we really going to play these games girls?" I slowly turned round and slowly walked to the next bush. "I'll give you the count of three to come out now." As I spoke I got a glimpse of an orange figure at the corner of my eye.

"One." I knew where one was and I slowly moved towards the place she was hiding behind. I could see the bush slowly shaking almost if the bush was in fear of me as well.

"Two." I reached the bush and just stood there. If Scootaloo was behind this very bush then she'd be panicking like no other. I could only smile down at it knowing I had caught one of the three kids. It made me wonder why Fluttershy wasn't protecting them.

"Three." Enough games, I opened the bush up to find my prize. Scootaloo was there looking straight at me in pure fear. "Hello." I could only say. I picked her up by her front leg and she began kicking and screaming.

"Let go of me you m-monster!" She yelled at the top of her voice. Her plan was most likely to keep crying for help until such help arrived.

"That's right keep screaming, that will make the others come for you." I winked to her revealing what I had planned. She instantly caught on and stopped yelling. "Good girl."

"Why?" She began to cry and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Why what?"

"Y-You was nice b-before, why are you so cruel now?" She looked at me with an innocent look.

"Because…" I was interrupted before I could finish my line. Something about the look Scootaloo was giving me reminded me of last time, the time with Applebloom. It was almost the same expression Applebloom gave when I was about to hurt her.

"I…" I couldn't finish my sentence. It was like I was being taken over by another being.

"I won't harm you now." I spoke in a calm voice. "I'm sorry, but that wasn't me just a second ago."

"_Clever dick!"_ I could tell Scootaloo didn't believe me. I released her and kneeled to her.

"I know you don't believe me, but it's over now." I stood back up and turned around. "Let's find the others and get out of here, alright?" I turned my head and smiled at her. She still wasn't sure what to think, but it looked like she almost believed me.

"Wait, so that wasn't you a second ago?" She questioned and I nodded in response. "Then who was it?"

"Someone I don't want to mention. He's evil and that's that." I answered her and began walking. "Come, the others need to know before they run into any trouble." I looked up in an open spot above the trees seeing the beautiful sky. It was still light, but by the colour it was soon to be dark and by that nearly impossible to see in this forest.

"O-Okay." She finally trusted me and raced to my side. I never realised how small they were compared to me when I stood. She was just tiny and I felt the need to protect her from anything that came at us. Of course I spoke way too soon.

"Scootaloo duck!" I heard Fluttershys voice from behind me and as I turned all I remember seeing was a frying pan straight to the face. I was knocked out cold by Fluttershy and her pan.

"_Hey, psst. This thing on?"_ I slowly awoke in the middle of the forest again. It was now pitch black and I couldn't see anything. _"Wake up dumbass!"_ I slowly stood up rubbing my face where the pan collided.

"What the… What happened?"

"_That yellow bitch Fluttershy hit you across the face. If it was me still in charge we could have easily avoided it." _

"Of course you could. Anyways which way did we…" I stopped talking as my head kept spinning. I couldn't tell which way we came from and it was way too dark to know where to go first. "Well looks like we are fucked."

"_Meh could be worse. Now get us out of here!" _I couldn't agree with myself anymore as I decided to slowly walk in a random direction.

"Must be pretty late, I could easily just wait it out until twelve." It was a good idea, but with all the wolves howling in the far distance and all the trees shaking around scattering leaves everywhere I quickly became uneasy.

"_Ever get that feeling when you're being followed, yeah that's pretty much on full blast at the moment."_ I agreed. It felt like I was being watched by someone or something.

"I would ask you to watch my back, but I forgot you can't." I chuckled trying to make light of the situation. I kept looking left and right for anything that seemed odd, but then again I couldn't see anything anyway.

"_Really, if that is an attempt at humour you really need to work on it."_

"Well look on the bright side. There are two of us."

"_Not really, more like just you. I'm just your personal cheer leader."_

"Isn't it nice to get along, wouldn't you call us friends?" I smiled to myself as I continued walking down the dark route. The wolves in the background howling sounded closer and I got a little nervous. I quickened my pace and now almost ran through the forest. I could see some sort of light in the distance shining through trees as they rocked back and forth.

I burst through the trees and found the source of the light. It was a lone tent with a lamp just outside on the floor. There were loads of hoof prints and most of them looked more like paw prints. I wondered what could have possibly happened here, but it didn't take long to figure it out. I turned my back to it and was about to head off.

"H-Hello…" A light soft voice came from inside the tent. I instantly turned round and rushed to it. As I opened up the tent I saw little Sweetie belle in the corner in pure terror.

"What happened to you!?" I shouted as I went down to pick her up.

"It got her." She whispered while shaking.

"What?"

"The wolf got Applebloom. F-Fluttershy told me to stay here and hide." She was lost in her own world. She wasn't even blinking at all. Sweetie was staring into space ignoring all surroundings.

"Hey, Sweetie wake up!" I was tempted to slap her, but she was only a child and well I really couldn't bring myself to do it.

"I don't want to die." Sweetie started to cry as I picked her up in my arms.

"Shush now, you're safe with me." I gave her an ensuring smile. I picked the lamp up and used it to follow the paw prints on the ground. Sweetie was still crying softly, but she started to fall asleep in my arms. It was cute at first, but it gave me another responsibility.

"Listen, I need you to help me."

"_Oh? And why would I?"_

"I'll make you a deal." I had to trust myself for this to work. If it didn't I'd be costing the life of Sweetie.

"_Interesting, and what is said deal?" _I hesitated for a second having second thoughts, but this may be the only way.

"Your valiant nature is needed. I will allow you control again, but only if you defend Fluttershy and the three fillies." I sighed. This was a risky gamble, but it may be the only way.

"_Control? It doesn't work that way. I am you, all you have to do is get a little mad and your true self will show."_

"True self?"

"_Well I am you and you are me. You really need to stop talking to yourself."_ I continued following the prints on the ground. There seemed to be multiple prints now, but they all went off in the same direction.

"I just hope they are okay." I prepared for the worst to come. If anything serious had happened I needed to be ready for it. I sighed as the thought of Applebloom getting hurt or worse came to my mind.

I heard noises and suddenly a loud scream in the distance. I knew who's it was as I heard it before. Scootaloo was in trouble and I needed to arrive in time before this day became worse. I ran as fast as I could with Sweetie still in my arms. I didn't stop for any obstacle as I continued to run and jump through bushes and holes in the ground.

I finally arrived at an open area deep in the forest. To my horror I huge wolf like creature was in the middle with Scootaloo up against a tree. The wolf growled which sent a wave of chills down my spine.

"Sam!" Scootaloo cried out when she noticed me which also caused the wolf to turn and spot me. Its attention turned on to me as I must have seemed like a threat to it. "Run there are more!" Before I could react I heard rustling behind me.

I quickly hit the ground as another wolf pounced and missed. I couldn't do anything with Sweetie in one arm. I had to protect her as well and now that there were two wolves this was going to be a big problem.

"Shit, what do I do?" I looked on thinking as hard as I could. I looked up to see a tree branch not too high for me to perhaps attempt to _place_ Sweetie on. I went for it without a second to think and with luck on my side I threw Sweetie pretty high out of the wolves reach and onto the branch.

That was one problem solved, but I still had to deal with the two wolves and perhaps even more from the amount of paw prints I saw before.

"Hang on Scoot, I've got a plan." I lied. I just wanted to make her feel a little safer, but that may have been the wrong thing to do at this time. "What to do… What to do?" I whispered as I scanned the area looking for anything to use as a weapon.

"_You know you want to."_ I paused. I couldn't believe I was even considering allowing myself to fall to my darker side again. After what happened how could I trust myself, but knowing the current situation it may be the last option I have.

"_You know as I do it's the only way."_ I had to do it. There really was no other way. Everything seemed to go in slow motion from there on. One of the wolves charging me was running in a slow run. The adrenaline my body was producing must have been the cause or perhaps this was a side effect.

I closed my eyes and waited for it to strike. At that very moment I had given up. Old memories started to haunt my mind as I slowly waited for the wolf to hit me and end it all, but was that the right option?

I wanted to die, but something else was steering me into another path. A voice? I could hear a quiet voice in the depths of my mind talking to me. It was a familiar one for sure. Someone I knew and someone I had strong feelings for.

The voice stopped, but I knew what it was saying. It was Applejacks for sure. And I knew then this wasn't my time to die. There was a filly in trouble and I needed to live so she can. The thought of her dying then actually staying dead in the next reset would haunt my mind forever and I couldn't and will not allow that.

I opened my eyes and instantly side stepped out of the wolves lunge. It missed by a few inches and again it instantly tried to bite me. This time instead of lunging it took a different approach. It went straight for my leg which caught me completely off guard. It easily bit and held on to my leg sending a surge of pain straight through me

I yelled in pain for a second, but this wasn't the time to give up so easily. My instinct was to kick it in the face with my free leg which I easily did. The wolf let go as it was stunned for a few seconds by the blow.

I limped in pain quickly in between Scootaloo and the other wolf before it had a chance to attack her. I held my arms out to appear bigger in an attempt to threaten them off. They easily say past it and both went side by side ready to finish me off.

"Just run Scootaloo. I'll be enough for them." I commanded. Scootaloo didn't move though. "Scoots?"

"I don't want to leave you."

"Just go!" I shouted. She finally started moving. She saw Sweetie in the tree and attempted to get to her for safety. I didn't blame her as I knew what I had to do now. With the children out the way there was nothing to stop me from sinking, sinking into another level of madness and insanity that I would bring on to the wolves.

I stood still while continuing to wait for the wild beasts' reaction. They were smart and cunning and clearly planned something. I was unarmed also so I would too have to come up with a plan to outsmart them.

Before they made their move I heard shaking in the trees behind me. I sighed as it was most likely another wolf. It was now most likely going to be three against one and my odds would drop lower than ever of pulling through this alive.

I wondered what would happen if I died. Would I be free or would I just reset again. To be honest I didn't care. My life was on the line and I wasn't going to allow some wolves to be the death of me. I came here for a reason and was cursed for a reason. I then felt anger hit me like never before.

Dying here was unforgivable. I wouldn't allow it, to die this way to some wild animals. If I die in this world I want it to be on my own terms and not to be taken by anything else. The anger filled my body with rage and madness. I was no longer my original self and became the thing I swore to never allow back out.

I stared the first wolf in the eye and for some reason it stopped in its tracks. It didn't move and only just stared back. It started shaking and soon the other wolf stopped and just watched. It started to back off while keeping eye contact with me the whole time.

This new plan I had no idea about was working. Whatever it was I hoped I could continue it and actually live another day, if that is possible. The wolf continued to back off with the other following it and what happened next was something I'd never of expected.

The wolf ran off leaving its comrade behind. It soon followed and ran off into the far bushes after it turned to face me one last time. I was stunned. I just scared of two fearsome animals with my eyes alone, but I knew it wasn't really me who did it.

I felt the anger disperse and I felt pretty calm after. I sighed in relief that we were safe for now. I turned behind me and saw a pink tail poking out the bush. I knew who it was and chuckled lightly.

"You can all come out now." I softly said. Fluttershy poked her head out looking at my smile with a worried look.

"D-D-Did they go?" She looked horrible and scared out of her wits. She must have felt so bad for being unable to help the three fillies which raised the question of where is Applebloom.

"Yes you're safe now." I looked around for Applebloom hoping she was with Fluttershy. "Where is Applebloom?" Something about Fluttershys expression was off. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and my heart sank at what I thought could of happened.

"She's safe right… Tell me she's alright." I smiled weakly hoping that Applebloom was okay. Fluttershy didn't respond. She shook her head and walked past me.

"I'm sorry." Fluttershy finally spoke.

"She's out there still isn't she?" I asked.

"Hopefully." Fluttershy sounded defeated. Something happened to those two while I wasn't there. "I'm going to take the others back out of here."

"I…" I wanted to apologise. This was my entire fault. "I'm sorry, this is my fault."

"Yes is it!" She shouted. I was startled as she turned and stared straight into my eyes. "If you hadn't of tried to hurt us back then this wouldn't have happened!" I didn't reply, I only looked down to the ground in sadness.

I knew it was my fault. I let myself get carried away again. I needed to control my anger and my madness. They were the cause of my actions and I could ever forgive myself for them.

"I'll find her." I looked back to her to find her right in my face crying.

"Please Sam. Find her and bring her back. I could never live with myself if something bad happened." She threw her face into my chest and I patted her head to try calming her.

"Shhh, I'll bring her back safely." I knew what I had to do. If I brought her back I would be redeemed for my past actions tonight and would be able to continuing living throughout the days knowing this mistake was avoided.

"I know you will." Fluttershy nodded on my chest. "Thank you." She sniffed and let go of me. "Find her and bring her home please."

"I will," I nodded. "I'll bring her back I promise." She left the scene with Sweetie and Scootaloo. I was left with one mission now and I promised Fluttershy I wouldn't fail. If it was time to redeem myself it was now. I ran in the direction Fluttershy came from following my gut. This was the moment I prove I am a good person.

I ran as fast as I could with the thought of nothing stopping me. No wolf or no monster would bring me to a stop now. I ran and ran and ran sprinting in the blind darkness and I looked up as I continued running seeing gaps in the trees showing a full moon illuminating the sky and revealing some pathways.

I followed them trusting my instinct and hoped that even the moon was showing me the way and at last I saw something in the distance that caught my eye. The moon's reflective light gazed down in an open spot. I stopped running and walked slowly. I entered the open area and looked around. Something was on the ground that caught my attention fast and brought me to a full stop.

I could only stare at the horror in front of me. There was a body on the ground with trances of blood around it. I rushed to it begging to Celestia for this not to be real. I looked down at the poor lifeless body in front of me.

"I… I failed?" I looked into poor Appleblooms lifeless eyes. I didn't know what to think anymore. I had failed her… I had failed everyone who trusted me.

"_I… I'm sorry."_

"Don't…" I felt angry in myself more than anything. I knew this was my fault that this happened. I now had to live this down my whole life. To be honest I wanted to die again. The feeling of someone dying and you know it's your fault was crushing me.

"_No, I really am."_

"Just… Go away." I fell to my knees and picked her body up in my arms carefully. Even if she was now dead I needed to take her back. Everyone needed to know. "I'm so sorry." I couldn't control my tears flowing down my face.

"Please Applebloom. Forgive me!" I shouted and punched the ground as hard as I could. The pain hit my hand hard, but it was nothing to the pain I felt now. "Why… Why couldn't I stop it?" The wind blew softly straight through an open pass of the forest.

I looked up to see blue glowing flower petals floating around us. It was like… Like this was meant to happen. I sighed in defeat and placed Applebloom back down. I knew what was happening now. It was time to leave this place, this time.

I looked at my feet and they began fading into nothingness. I was being thrown out of this time and on to the next day.

"Goodbye, My friend." I closed my eyes and allowed myself to leave with the guilt following me until the end. It was over and now I had to pay for my actions. I reopened my eyes to a familiar scene, the same scene as always, the scene I never hoped to wake up too again.

There was only one question I had to ask now. Is Applebloom alive here? My heart raced as I waited for Applejack to come in the barn. Seconds felt like hours as I waited. My heart was still pounding to know the truth. I couldn't take it and got up and moved off out of the barn to find her myself.

I saw Applejack in the fields planting seeds. I took a huge deep breath and prepared for the answer.

"Applejack!" I called out. She turned and faced me. She waved back and smiled to me which was one good thing. The ponies remembered me again, but that didn't mean it was all okay.

"I've got something great to tell you Sam!" She shouted back. I nodded and ran to her.

"Yeah?" I asked sounded really nervous.

"This season is going to be great. We have so many seeds we'll have lots and lots of trees in no time." She happily danced in excitement, but I didn't though. I bit my lower lip and got ready with my question.

"T-That's great news." I forced a fake laugh.

"It is isn't it. All thanks to you, you know."

"It is?"

"Of course, if you hadn't of helped us last season this would have never have happened." She continued to smile and dance in happiness and it was destroying me. It was time and I finally asked the most feared question of my life.

"Applejack, W-Where is Applebloom?" I asked so nervously and held my breath. Applejack stopped dancing and looked confused.

"Who?" She asked. My heart stopped. I froze in sadness and knew it was true what would happen.

"A-Applebloom… you're sister!" I asked again. Maybe she misheard me right?

"Sorry, I don't have a sister." She replied again.

"N-N-No, y-you do… Please you do!" I was on the verge of tears again. I had truly failed her and now this was the price I had to pay. For the rest of time Applebloom was gone and no longer existed.

"I don't know who you're talking about Sam, but I've got to finish this." She left me and continued to plant more seeds into the ground. I just walked away and came to stop in the barn again. I was lost for words and actions, but one thing was still on my mind. Would this be permanent?

"_There is a way to save her, but you'll need my help."_

"I'll do anything." I had given up. If there really was a way I needed to try it at least. I can no longer bare the pain of losing someone as if they never existed. "What do I have to do?"

**Finally eh?**

**sorry for taking a little longer than expected, but here it is :P**

**I hope i'm still doing okay and not pushing anything to far or serious.**

**Anyways here I tried to create a sad moment in the story and I hope I caused a few tears to be shed :P**

**If I did then great! If not, i'll try again some time :P**

**If you are enjoying my story so far please like and fav or follow etc. If you didn't please review and tell me so I can improve thank you x :D**


	4. Chapter 4 - Dirty Little Secrets

**Trapped from Tomorrow**

**Chapter 4**

**Dirty Little Secrets.**

A few hours passed in the barn. I was crying nonstop thinking of what horror I had caused. This whole day I am in now was my fault. Applebloom should be here, but I ruined her life. The life she never had. It was far over now and there was nothing to be done.

I wiped the flood I had left with a broom to clean up. For a few hours of crying I had left a rather amusing amount of water on the floor. I gave one last sniff and straightened myself out. She may be gone, but after this day she could return, I mean Applejack remembers me again right?

The more I thought about it the more I had hope. These days seem to mess up on themselves and reset their actions based on what I do the following day. Perhaps Applebloom will return and perhaps as long as I wish that it may come true.

With one thing down I knew one pony I wanted now remembered me again like nothing happened, but I needed to know would the others know me? It was a question I asked myself again and again and I had a strong feeling they would.

I smiled for the first time today, but this one was real and not fake. I had to look up to the future now instead of weeping in the past that never happened. I sounded rather farfetched, but in reality it was true. I should continue this day without looking back, but maybe I could be careful on my actions.

I needed to plan out my day and so I decided to just do that. I began to plan a route I would take too visit ponies and see how everyone is getting on. It's time to find out what else has happened this time and to see if anything else is wrong and out of place.

First on my list was to visit Pinkie as always. I liked Pinkie a lot as I may have mentioned. She was fun and always there for me when I needed cheering up and right now that is what I could do with.

"_We can still do it you know."_ I ignored myself. I wasn't going to allow it to hurt anyone again and this time I knew how to avoid it.

"Sam!" I heard Applejack calling me from outside. It sounded rather important as well. I ran outside to find Applejack and Rainbow Dash outside the barn.

"Hey Sam, Aren't you going to be late?" Rainbow Dash questioned. I was confused, but this must be something that was caused by my actions before.

"I'm late for what again?"

"You forgot didn't you?" Applejack replied sounded rather cross.

"Remind me sorry, I've had a rough night."

"You have a date with Fluttershy! How could you forget?" Rainbow seemed rather angry at me as well, but I had no idea what this date was about.

"Oh yeah… How could I forget?" I faked a laugh and they both sighed at me.

"Seriously Sam, do I have to remind you about everything?" Applejack shook her head, but smiled afterwards.

"Yeah," I laughed again. "Sorry, but where is this date again?" I asked nervously and Rainbow shook her head.

"Really Sam, just go to her cottage she has been waiting for a while it's why I'm here." Rainbow sounded disappointed so I decided to get moving and find Fluttershy.

"_You can't hold me back forever, but this date of yours will be interesting."_

"Good luck!" Applejack cheered as I walked away from the pair. I couldn't believe this for a second. I now had some date with Fluttershy. I was rather dazzled by that thought, but it was clear to me this reset would be about her. I mean she was the one at the end of yesterday so perhaps these links are getting a little more understandable.

"Man this day is getting stranger already." I rubbed my head as I began to sweat with nerves. This dating thing was getting a little scary just thinking about it. Fluttershy is the peaceful type that I would take in a girl so perhaps this might be a chance to relax a little.

I continued to walk the path to Fluttershys trying to get my head around this _date _I had asked Fluttershy on. The weird thing is that she agreed which I'd never thought she would, but these past days have been incredibly weird so I couldn't complain. Besides nothing bad could come of this so I should just try to enjoy it.

While I kept walking down the road I was greeted by a few ponies. They seemed to all like me which was odd. Instead of the usual stare they would call out with things such as "Hey Sam." and "Hello Samuel." I shook my head and continued on. Today is already giving me chills so we might as well get this over with.

I could see Fluttershys cottage and I prepared for an awkward day ahead. My plan with Pinkie will wait again as I go on this mystery date with my temporally lover. I may have sounded a little mean, but I didn't really have strong feelings for her. Of course I cared for her since she was a good friend, but I never thought about a loving relationship with her. Applejack was the first I ever fallen in love with followed by Twilight that other day. So perhaps maybe something will spark between us.

I nervously arrived at her door and prepared myself to knock on my new date's home. With a simple light knock I tapped on the door and waited for her to open. It didn't take long for her to open the door and to my eyes I saw something I wouldn't have thought in a long time.

"H-Hello Sam, want to come in for a second?" Fluttershy spoke so calmly to me. I was stunned for no reason. Just looking at her made me feel fuzzy in a way. My heart beat sky rocketed and I had no control over it.

"I-I guess." Something about her was weird. Looking at her made me feel happy and loved? What was this feeling…? Could I be in love because of the reset?

"I'll be ready in a minute Sam, sorry for the wait." She said again as she wondered off upstairs.

"No no, I was late. J-Just take your time!" I shouted up to her. This feeling was strange to be honest. It was like I am being forced to love her. In a way I felt a little uneasy from it, but this might be something I have to get used to.

As I waited I could hear Fluttershy upstairs banging around in her room. I chuckled for no reason feeling happy. I didn't want to, but maybe this is the way it was for now. I decided to go up and see what she was doing.

As I climb the stairs I arrived at her room. I gently opened it to see her with her back turned and searching through boxes in a rushed way. There were all sorts of junk all over her room.

"Can I help you?" I politely asked and she jumped into the air and began to fly.

"Oh my, you scared me Sam." I laughed at Fluttershy and she gave a giggle back at me. Again that strange feeling hit me. I was happy for no reason with her. Not only did this time loop control my days and nights now it controlled my emotions and feelings for ponies?

The idea of actually falling in love with a pony here sounded bizarre. I mean Applejack was more of a sister to brother kind of love, but that soon changed the more she took care of me. And now Twilight who helped me so much in one day stole my heart. Was it now Fluttershys turn to torment me?

"I'll be done in just a second." Fluttershy announced. It broke me out of my daydream as I noticed her still searching for something with her cute butt wiggling in the air as she searched and searched. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"So you want some help yet?"

"Got it!" She sounded rather excited as she held up a photo and by the looks of it an old one.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"Me and you when we were young, remember?" She handed me the photo with a graceful smile. I was thinking what she just said and how that was impossible, but to my very eyes as I looked down towards the photo she was telling the truth.

I was staring at a younger me with a filly Fluttershy. First question that ran into my mind was _"How is this possible?"_ These resets are getting scarier now with each one. Fluttershy gave me a playful giggle and came right up to my side to look down as well.

"Didn't we look cute then?" She nuzzled against my side and I couldn't help but place my hand around her.

"Y-Yeah, those were the days." I lied. This was strange, but I felt different, like I had known this.

"Remember when we would play on the hill at the old barn and you would pick me those flowers every day?" She sighed and hugged me.

"Yeah…" I didn't know what to feel. Was it wrong to feel sad now seeing myself in the photo at a younger age with her? It was rather sad, but not in the bad way. Almost in a missed way if you know what I mean.

"You sound a little upset Sam, you still miss her?" She asked again so heavenly, but what did she mean?

"I… Her?" I was confused, but at first I thought she was mentioning… No that is impossible.

"Applebloom?" Fluttershy said the name I hoped she wouldn't. My eyes widened to the point where I was no longer human.

"What happened to her?" I kept questioning her. This wasn't right at all.

"She died when we were young. We used to play at the old Sugar cube corner remember?" Fluttershy sounded upset now, but this was most likely because she knew what happened and how while I was left to pick the pieces.

"Y-Yeah, I miss her a lot." I held back a few tears and sniffed which gave Fluttershy the signs she needed. She knew I was rather upset with this discussion so she did something that I was grateful for.

"Let's not talk about her before we go out, don't want to ruin our evening." It was rather mean of her, but it was for the best. It didn't make sense to me at all. Applebloom was here but died? How is this even possible and why isn't she a sister of Applejack… Unless…

I think I knew what was going on. Applejack did know her maybe. Maybe in this time Applebloom was the older sister to her. I mean why not. These past days have been extremely off balanced so it could be the answer and perhaps Applejack just wants to forget whatever happened that night she died here.

I was rather curious now, but I didn't want to ask Fluttershy anymore questions after what she said. It was our night apparently so perhaps it's wise not to ruin it and besides I need to relax.

"Sam your leg!" She shouted in worry and I looked down to my right leg. Another shock it was indeed. As I looked down my leg was injured. It was the same injury I obtained from the wolf last night. I didn't even notice it at all as there was no pain.

"Wow, I have… no idea how I got that."

"Sam that looks serious, we should cancel tonight's plans and you should see a doctor."

"N-No, I'm fine don't worry, it's nothing." I pleaded with her for a while saying it was okay. She finally came round and stopped ordering me to see a doctor and besides what doctor here would know anything about humans?

"So, we ready for a fun night out?" I winked. I think the wink was a little too much as I realised I was perhaps giving the wrong message to her. She smiled and laughed at me.

"Sam, are you hinted to something rather rude?" This wasn't the Fluttershy I knew before. She didn't seem shy at all and was completely open to me.

"N-No, I didn't mean anything like that!" I quickly shook my head, but I think by Fluttershys expression she had other ideas.

"Now now, you didn't sound so sorry last time we did it." She winked and trotted off downstairs. I was confused at first, but did she just say we have had it in the past here… And by it I mean actual sex?

I wasn't sure what to think of that comment. Should I be worried or should I be excited. I mean it means me and Fluttershy must be closer than just friends and must be lovers in this world, but I didn't feel as if it should be. I thought about what it would be like to have _it_ with her, but that turned out pretty weird in my head.

"You ready to go to the fair?" She shouted from below. I was more than ready to do anything to get these thoughts out of my head.

"That sounds great!" I took the photo with us since she seemed to be looking for it. I rushed downstairs to see Fluttershy with a saddlebag on.

"Did you want the photo for something?" I waved it to her. She nodded and opened her bag which seemed to be filled with coins. "Looks like you are going to spend tonight eh?"

"Yeah, I want this day to be real special and I want you to win me lots of prizes." She laughed at me. She was serious I could tell, but why not. It would be fun to spend some time at this fair with her and try my luck at a few games I guess.

I placed the old photo down as staring at it was making me sick. I mean it was a perfect picture of me when I was younger. How could that be?

"Ready?" Fluttershy finished brushing her mane with some strange looking brush. To my eyes Fluttershy looked stunning. It was as if she was a different person here. She was confident and not afraid to talk about anything in front of me.

"Yeah, let's go." I limped towards her as the wound I receive sent a large amount of pain through my leg.

"Sam your leg!" She pointed and I looked down towards it. It was bleeding pretty badly. "I'll get you a towel." She dashed off into her kitchen and received a small towel which in no time she wrapped around my leg before kissing it better.

I found it rather amusing she was caring for me like this and frankly my feelings for her were getting stronger. I felt the bond Twilight and I had before now with Fluttershy, but I asked myself one question. Could this be a test?

The point of that question was, was this just a test just to see how I would react when taken away from a lover and forced into another? At first it sounded wrong and just plain stupid, but the more I thought about it the more it seemed possible.

Perhaps I'm not only having my days changed, but my whole life? Thinking about it made me wonder what else would change in the future, the future I had been deprived of.

"Sam, we can stay here if you like." Fluttershy sounded pretty calm again. Her voice snapped me out of my daydream and I shook my head.

"N-No, let's go out and have some fun." I ensured. I couldn't let something like this ruin our date could I. I needed to treat Fluttershy like a princess and that's what I plan to do tonight.

"Are you sure, I mean it looks like it hurts a lot." She sounded worried for me and I actually liked that feeling. It reminded me that I was cared for by the ponies and they didn't care what I was. It was nice having friends like that here. Having people… Ponies take care of me when I'm hurt.

"I'm fine, let's just go already." I lied. I was in some minor pain, but I wanted to go more than anything as this fair sounded rather amusing and I couldn't wait to see what pony rides they had. I pictured a few rides in my head of what I was expecting and as long as they had ice hockey I'll be entertained.

Fluttershy finally nodded and went towards her front door. She had accepted my lie and clearly decided to go out as I said before. It was good that she believed me as being caught red handed lying really wasn't something I was prepared for.

I left with her leaving the small cottage behind. I gave her a small smile and nod as we headed towards the fair. Again something about looking at Fluttershy made me happy, almost like I was actually always in love with her or something. It confused me for a while, but I decided to think of reason why this may be.

We continued walking through Ponyville to end up leaving again. On the other side of the town there was a big carnival set up. I could see all sorts of rides and games etc. I hoped I would get to ride something, but then again I am pretty big compared to all the ponies so perhaps that riding the rides may be out of the question.

It was kind of strange walking with Fluttershy. She happily skipped around as I only just walked normally. She was excited that was for sure, but the pain in my leg was getting worse and it reached the point where it could be a bother.

"I'm so happy I met you." Fluttershy pressed her face on my side as we walked on. This was unexpected and a little cute.

"Yeah me too." I faked a chuckle as I honestly had no idea how we met in this time line. I just hoped that she wouldn't bring up anything that happened in the past such as the Applebloom moment. It still wondered in my mind and perhaps I may need to find answers.

I knew messing about and trying to solve mysteries seemed to cause the next time line to be out of control. Perhaps it may be best just to take care of my actions.

We finally arrived at the fair and to be honest it wasn't what I expected. It wasn't big at all with only a few smallish rides. I guess this was "big" for them here. Then again I couldn't complain as this Is Fluttershys big day with me. I just hope I don't mess up things more than I already have.

"So Sam, what do you want to do?" Fluttershy questioned me as we arrived inside the small fair.

"Whatever you want me dear." I responded sounding as classy as possible. I wanted to make a good impression after all.

"Such a gentlepony." She replied. What a word I mate add there. She gave me a sweet smile and dragged me off to a few game stands. She pulled me to a ring toss looking stand where I could see ponies attempting to get a small ring around the stick in the centre.

I laughed to myself at the failed attempts of the others and as I did I could tell the ponies knew I was taking the piss out of them.

"You try doing it then if you think it's easy" One of them demanded. Fluttershy looked a little spooked, but I accepted without a doubt. I needed to show Fluttershy I was the man for the job… yeah that didn't sound dumb at all.

"I'll give it a try." I added as they passed me three rings. Fluttershy stood by and shrugged at me. I threw the first ring and successfully got it around the stick. I smiled and couldn't help but boast.

"That was easy enough." I placed the others down and just as I was about to head away with Fluttershy I was stopped again.

"Best out of three?" The stallion added. I didn't see why not, might as well show these folk up while I'm with Fluttershy.

"If you say so." I picked the second ring up and without trying threw it to score another hit. The stallions looked on shocked at how easy I did it. Without even looking I threw the third and then turned and walked away. By everyone's reaction I knew I scored again and could not help chuckle as I walked away.

"That was amazing!" Fluttershy said as she was now holding a small teddy.

"Where did you get that?" I asked as I turned back to the stand. The stallion running the stand was waving at Fluttershy while the other looked at me pretty pissed.

"You won it, but you went off before he could give you a prize so I picked this one. Is that okay?" She looked a little nervous at me for choosing without my permission, but she didn't need it. I won it for her so she can have what she wants.

"Nah, I'm here to have a good time." I winked and pressed on around the fair. There must be something else to do around here that doesn't involve stands with prizes.

"I wonder if Rainbow is here yet." Fluttershy randomly said.

"Oh, you meeting her here or something?"

"Yeah, but she was trying to get Pinkie to come too, but…" Fluttershy remained silent before she continued. I was a little curious at why she did.

"What about Pinkie?" I questioned carefully.

"Well you know ever since that accident with..."

"Who?"

"Applebloom." She gave me an upset look which made me realise Fluttershy must have really cared for her a while ago, but I still had no information what happened and why it happened here.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't bring that up here."

"N-No it's okay, just don't mention it to Pinkie since you know, she was close to Applebloom." Fluttershy moved onward leaving me behind. The subject of Applebloom was really hurting her in the inside and I may have to question her about it later or maybe question Pinkie.

I caught up to Fluttershy who was stopped at a cotton candy machine. She was handed two of them which were pretty big to be honest. She turned and gave me one. I couldn't help myself but tuck in. It's been a while since I had any and boy was it great to eat it again.

We sat down on a bench while enjoying our snack. I looked around the fair to see if I could remember any ponies from before. As I scanned the area I saw a number of them which I remember from other timelines.

I saw a light greenish one with a lyra as a cutiemark. There was also one with beautiful red hair who had a rose for hers. I shook my head and finished the rest of my candy. As I was about to ask Fluttershy for the trash bin I spotted a familiar face on her own.

It was Pinkie but she was different. Her hair was no longer that fuzzy bundle of fun from before. It was now flat and she looked rather upset at everything.

"Hey Fluttershy, I'm going to go to the rest room, I'll be right back." I got up and left off as Fluttershy nodded. I was lying to Fluttershy and really was going to see Pinkie and find out what her new hairstyle was about.

"Hello?" I crept up on Pinkie and she jumped and turned to me.

"D-don't do that Sam." She placed her hoof on her heart. I must of nearly given her a heart attack.

"Sorry, can I ask what's with the hair?" I took a closer inspection, but Pinkie backed off.

"What do you mean?" There was anger in Pinkie's voice which made me stop in my tracts.

"Nothing, your hair was always so… bouncy before." I shrugged at her as she gave me a disgusted look.

"Mind your own business why okay?" Pinkie stormed off and I was left in complete confusion.

"I don't know how long I can keep our secret Sam. Truth is I came to see you about it." Pinkie stopped and looked around before turning back to me.

"What?" I was now even more confused.

"Don't play games, we both promised to never tell about that day. Well you made me."

"W-what?" I was still lost and perhaps needed to be careful here. Pinkie had a killers look on her and it was something I wasn't going to mess with.

"Don't play dumb, not when I know the secret to crush your life." She growled at me.

"O-okay, listen I haven't been myself lately." I needed a way to get out of this mess fast. This secret wasn't sounding so promising.

"Yeah neither have I, I can't do it Sam, I have to tell Fluttershy the truth. Seeing you two together is sick." Pinkie turned away from me again and sighed. "I'm sorry, but she needs to know." I completely snapped at this point. There was no point in a peaceful debate now when I knew the only way to get answers was to just play along.

"No you won't, because If you tell her you'll be next." I gambled everything on that sentence hoping whatever this _Secret _was, was something to do with that.

"Y-you wouldn't dare." She growled again. I hit the jackpot here and even though it hurt doing it, I needed to continue playing along.

"This secret of ours, I want you to keep it that way okay?" I forced an angry look at her to try intimidating her. By her expression it worked and I was safe from whatever it was, but I didn't like the thought that in this timeline I seemed to be evil before. Then again I really didn't expect to be a saint from the events of before.

"I-I will, I'm sorry I won't tell what really happened to Fluttershy." She started trotting away from me and away from Fluttershy which was a sign of relief. This dirty little secret was sounding worse every time someone mentioned it.

I walked away from the alley me and Pinkie were just at. Fluttershy saw me coming and waved at me. The subject of the secret was now all over my mind. This issue with Pinkie may become a problem quickly if I don't handle other things like it more carefully.

"You took a long time." Fluttershy gave me a weak smile and I nodded without saying a word. I was still thinking about this secret. It had reached the point where I was now paranoid and perhaps this secret involves Applebloom and maybe Pinkie knew more than I thought.

"Y-Yeah, sorry about that I bumped into someone." I sighed knowing I had a moment of peace again, but that peace was shot out of the sky instantly by Fluttershy.

"I know. I saw you with Pinkie." My heart stopped for a second as I froze. I was begging that she wouldn't ask what we were on about, then again I could just lie, but then would she ask Pinkie in person?

Mixed emotions were hitting me from left and right and I finally snapped. I needed to get away from here and away from anywhere they reminded us of Applebloom. This whole situation with her just keeps getting worse and soon I'll be discovered for this secret that I need to keep.

In the end it was pretty funny that I had to keep a secret that I myself didn't know, but then it hit me. There are two of me after all. Me and the madness locked away. Maybe this is connected to it and maybe I can control it and gain some answers.

"W-what's wrong Sam, you look pale?" Fluttershy came straight up to my face and placed her hooves on both sides of my head. She forced me to turn left then right as she inspected me. It was rather weird at first, but I had other more important things to worry about.

"Nothing, just a little shocked about… stuff." I almost blew it already, so much has happened to fast and I needed to take a break. I slowly looked up to where Pinkie was in the alley and I froze. I looked onward to a figure that scared me to another world.

Standing right there! She was right there! I was lost in a world of madness again. All I could see… No it can't be… Applebloom is standing right there! I had never felt this fear. This pain in my gut. I was shaking violently and when I thought things couldn't get worse… they did.

Little Applebloom was looking down. I couldn't see her eyes, but that changed. She slowly moved out the alley way and began looking up towards me. I looked back to Fluttershy who seemed to have frozen in time. This was happening, there was no way right now this was a dream… Please stop!

Applebloom now faced me with her eyes closed. She opened her mouth and a few words came out…

"Sam… Why did you leave me?" She softly spoke. Her words echoed around me nonstop and I fell to my knees. Tears running down my face as I once again saw the filly I failed to rescue… And I failed my promise to Fluttershy… Was this my price to pay…? Was this the nightmare I deserved?

"Sam… Will you help me?" She spoke again and her words haunted me in this state I was locked in. I could hear echoed laughter in the background, but it was muffled. The laughter sounded familiar but I couldn't put my finger where, but there was far more important things to worry about.

"Why did I die for you…? Why did… Why did **YOU KILL ME!**" She screamed and opened her eyes. They were not the eyes she had before. I yelled in pure fear as her soulless eyes were blacker than the night. Blood pouring down her eyes as tears was more terrifying than anything I'd ever seen.

The laughter continued And I knew who it was… it was me… I was laughing with insanity and I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. I began to lose my mind once again as the Applebloom in front of me got closer and closer.

I was forced to stare into her soulless eyes as she got closer and I felt the pain in my gut almost rip out. Then darkness took over… I couldn't see… Only hear a voice… What is that soothe voice I hear…. Giggling?

I heard Children laughing and I slowly turned around. I witnessed something strange and yet… good. As I looked onward I saw myself… a younger me. That wasn't it no… There was two others with me, two little fillies.

"Come on Sam, don't be last again!" The little filly in front shouted playfully. It took me a while to work out what was happening but it was the past for sure. The three of us skipped over rocks and small lakes playing and fooling around.

"I'm going to beat ya!" The little yellow one said. She was quiet and shy for sure, but then that was expected from Fluttershy. The little cute filly was trying so hard to catch you with me and Applebloom as we raced onward. I couldn't help but just look onward and witness this event.

I felt like crying again as I watched Applebloom. I could see here alive again and it filled me with happiness.

"_Enjoying the view?"_ I turned sharply and saw myself the way I was now. _"Welcome to my world." _I didn't open my mouth. It was like the other me was talking to me telepathically.

"I- What is this?"

"_This is what happened in this timeline… I know you have a lot of questions, but your memory here will return slowly." _That was odd… what could I have possibly meant by that.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"_Multiple questions are most likely what you want to ask me, well you." _The other me looked onward to the children playing. I quickly joined myself and remained silent more.

"_I am your nightmare, I am your madness."_

"B-but why are you so kind."

"_Because I am you, I could never hurt myself. If I did that I wouldn't be alive either."_ The other me smiled and chuckled. _"Think of me as a parasite. One who will feast on you and live with you forever."_

"No, I will be free."

"_Yeah… keep telling yourself that."_ I faded into mist and I was left alone with this vision. I looked onward as I saw myself stop and go up to Fluttershy. It was a rather sweet moment what happened next.

I picked up the filly Fluttershy and raced with her above my head holding her up high almost if she was flying. She was laughing with the younger me as we raced together against Applebloom. I gave a small weak smile at the scene.

"S-Sam! Are… Yo… Alri…T?" I heard a muffled voice above me. I looked up and could see the original Fluttershy above my head. I could see myself… it was rather hard to explain. I began to fade out of this new world I was in and as I faded out I could see Fluttershys face fading into my eyes.

I woke up back in the original world. To see Fluttershy with tears in her eyes looking down at me. She buried her face into my chest and began speaking. It was a shame I couldn't understand a word she was saying as it was just more muffled speech.

"Thank goodness you're okay… I thought we lost you." She finally lifted her head of me and spoke. There was also a doctor next to her who stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"You're probably confused, Sam is it?" He spoke in a clear and posh voice. I nodded to him as he guessed my name. "Well you fainted and stopped breathing."

"It was horribly!" Fluttershy cried out again and continued to throw her face all other me. It was sweet but silly as she clearly had incredibly strong feelings towards me. I couldn't say the same thing about me though. As I stared into her crying face I saw another image in my mind, one that I have never seen before yet it seemed I should have.

I saw a quick flash of Fluttershy and me crying in a rainy day. I couldn't remember everything I saw, but I got a few things that could be more clues to what's currently happening. I slightly remember seeing the two of us looking over some grave. It didn't take long to realise who that grave belonged to.

"I fainted?" I replied back to the two who hovered over me. I tried to get up but the doctor stopped me.

"I think it's best if you just lay down for a little while longer until I'm sure you're okay." The doctor spoke in a clear and demanding voice. It was for the best if I just listened to him for now.

"Sam, I was so worried I-I didn't know what to do." Fluttershy cried again and I placed my hand over her mane.

"I'm better now, sorry for the scare." I joked, but she didn't take it to lightly.

"I could of lost you too, just like before." I didn't know what Fluttershy meant by that. It was as if she sounded like I had fainted before, but why? In this world do I have an illness?

"Y-Yeah I'm sorry." I shook my head as Fluttershy finally stopped shedding tears. The doctor called Fluttershy over to him out of my hearing so all I could do was watch their expressions.

"_Murderer… Sam."_ I heard it again. Appleblooms voice crept up on me. I slowly turned back to the voices direction and witnessed that same horror from before. Standing in the alleyway again was the same filly I had _murdered_.

"N-No, please go away!" I shouted and as I blinked she was gone. Fluttershy rushed back over to me and instantly started bombarding me with questions.

"Sam, what's wrong!" She hugged me tightly.

"I thought I saw… Nevermind." I sighed knowing it was an illusion. Perhaps this was being caused by my gilt. I was blaming myself for her death in this world as well. But was it?

"H-Hey Fluttershy, what happened?" A familiar voice rang in my ears. I turned to find Twilight staring at me then back to Fluttershy again. She sounded a little worried for me, but that was Twilight for you.

"Oh Twilight, I'm glad you're here." Fluttershy responded to her. They both began to have a conversation about me while I daydreamed on about whose fault it really was about Applebloom dying.

I blamed myself for it was. I couldn't blame my _"_darker_" _side as in truth it was still me. A tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek. Fluttershy caught me sniffling and went silent. Twilight looked at me after she did and went silent also.

"Sam, are you okay?" Twilight asked as she came to my side.

"I-I'm fine. I was just thinking about something long ago." I looked Twilight in the eye and smiled. She nodded back and turned to Fluttershy and me repeatedly. Twilight stopped to look at me once again and placed her hoof on her cheek.

"Something's odd about you." She mumbled and at first she was about to turn away, but something strange happened afterwards. Her eyes lit up bright and widened as she stared at me.

"You okay?" I asked politely.

"I-I have this strange feeling in my stomach when I look at you. Weird." She finally turned and made her leave. "Sorry, but I have to go!" She sounded nervous and dashed off. It was strange of her to act like that all of a sudden but who am I to say what is strange now. After everything that has happened these past days compared to what Twilight did was pretty much normal.

I shook my head and remained on the floor waiting for further orders. Twilight running away out of the blue still crossed my mind. At least it took me off thinking about Applebloom. Yeah it sounded harsh but I needed to stop thinking about her for a little to get my head straight again.

"Sam?" Another voice I've heard before rang in my ear. I slowly turned my head to see who called me and it was who I thought It was. Pinkie was back and looking awfully scared at me.

"H-Hey, nothing to worry about here." I playfully joked. She didn't take any of it and walked away from me and headed towards Fluttershy. The pair began talking, but sadly for me I was out of hearing distance once again. I just hoped Pinkie wouldn't tell her anything from before.

After a while of staring at the two Fluttershys expression changed a lot. My heart stopped a few times at most of the expressions she gave which mixed from sadness to even anger. Seeing her like that made me panic in fear.

Fluttershy took a strange glance at me and I feared the worse. It was over now that was for sure. Fluttershy slowly came towards me with her mane covering her eyes. She looked very cross at me and I was pretty much shitting myself.

It felt like forever until she finally arrived at my side and she sat next to me. I could see her eyes as she leaned over me. I was begging for forgiveness in my mind that she wouldn't hurt me. and then it happened.

Fluttershy handed a strange object out of her saddlebag and placed it on my hand. I took it up to see it closer and I was stunned. It was a small hand… hoof crafted ornament. It had a small stand which had two letters on it spelling out S and C

"She made this the day before she died." A tear rolled from Fluttershys eye and landed on my side. "She made it for you." She let go of my hand and allowed me to turn it around to see the whole object.

"S and C?" I wondered what that meant for a second, but then again after a rethought about it, it was clearly my initials. "Sam and C…" I stopped. Funny thing is I had forgotten my last name. It was so long since I had never mentioned it to anyone I actually lost it… how odd.

"She really liked you, you know." Fluttershy was about to speak again, but the doctor returned and cleared his throat.

"Sam, you may stand again. My research tells me you're fit to walk for now." He sounded rather pleased in himself. I instantly thought he was a smart ass, but that's a doctor for you.

"Thanks." I got up to my knees and he stopped me again.

"Take it easy thought." He turned to Fluttershy. "Keep a close eye on him just in case okay?" Fluttershy nodded and helped me to my feet.

"Thank you doctor." I thanked… obviously. He nodded and made his leave.

"I was so scared." Fluttershy whispered. "To lose you too would be unbearable."

"Shhh, it's okay." I placed my hand on her mane and pulled her closer to me. "I'm fine now." We both decided this was enough fair time for today and made our leave. The sun was soon setting which meant my time here was coming to its end in a few hours.

"Hey Fluttershy." I spoke out randomly as we walked through a small road leading to Ponyville.

"Hmm?" She responded with interest.

"Can we visit her?" I stopped and stared at her.

"Who?" she sounded confused, but that was because I didn't make myself clearer.

"Applebloom." I stood with confidence and Fluttershy knew what I meant. She nodded and gave me a weak smile.

"Sure, I was thinking about going too." She added and showed me the way to Applebloom. Few minutes later we arrived at a small cliff side. A tree and a small gravestone was all that the cliff had for company.

I in front of the grave and lowered my head. I paid my respects to her hoping she could see me and hoping she would forgive me. Fluttershy remained silent as she did the same. she placed down a few flowers that she must of picked while I was looking away.

"I wonder if she is watching us up their?" She looked up into the sky which was orange. The sun was setting in the distance out from the cliff which made a beautiful view. I went over to the cliff and sat down hanging my legs off it. Fluttershy joined my side and sat with me.

"I miss her, a lot." I added.

"I know you did." She smiled and patted my shoulder.

"It's my fault."

"No, no pony could of seen it happen." Fluttershy tried to cheer me up, but all attempts failed. I wanted to tell Fluttershy the truth, but I couldn't in fear that she would also not forgive me. one was bad but two ponies that I now cared for deeply would turn against me. I couldn't live with that for a second.

"Hey Sam…" Fluttershy went red and got a little closer to me.

"Yeah?"

"Did you know Applebloom had a crush on you before?"

"What… me?" I was feeling a little awkward, but then I remembered she meant this timelines Applebloom "I'd never of thought-"

"She told me herself back in the day." Fluttershy sounded a little nervous

"Of all people me huh?" I sighed and continued looking out to the setting sun.

"And I did… as well." She looked down to the ground with her cheeks bright red. I couldn't help but laugh at her embarrassment. "I was a little jealous at first I'll admit."

"Don't be. Truth is I wasn't interested in any form of love." I lied painfully. I couldn't let myself get romantically involved again with someone else. I already had Applejack who I wanted to be with, but then with Twilight after her attempts to save me and now Fluttershy? I would be in a right mess if I let this go on.

"oh okay, I guess I-" I placed my finger on her lip to keep her quiet. I released I may of hurt her feelings with that comment and after all, we are on a date or something along the lines.

"I think I've changed my mind." I winked at her. I knew what I was doing right now was the wrong thing, but I couldn't help it. She was so lonely and I… I think I actually did like her now.

"You mean you like me?" Her face lit up like a Christmas tree as she gave me such a sweet smile.

"Like you? I think I've fallen for you." I placed my hand on her cheek and rubbed gently. She seemed to enjoy it so I continued. It was far too late to go back now. The deed was done and I had fallen for another pony… that makes three now.

"Oh my, I can't believe this is happening." She panicked. This was clearly her first time and I couldn't take back what I said to her now as that would destroy her. At least all I could do was go with it for the day. It hurt thinking it I'll be honest, but if you were in this situation… What could I do?"

The day went on even further and the sun was nearly gone from the sky. Fluttershy had fallen asleep on my chest as I just sat there thinking about everything I had done. I couldn't get Fluttershy out of my head now. Being next to her made me feel happy again just like Twilight and Applejack.

I sighed knowing the mess I had been caught up in and shook my head hoping I could fix it all. Here I was being forcefully controlled by time to go to other dimensions of Equestria and all I could think about was love? I laughed to myself at that subject.

I recapped over a lot of events that had happened for the past couple of days. My mission to Celestia, my confession to Twilight and many more that I promised yet failed to hold. It seemed all I was good at was destroyed lives at this moment. Promising Twilight I would go back to her… I wonder if that Twilight is out there now thinking about me.

That was odd to be honest. It was like Twilight was my main concern. IT was almost if I didn't care what happened anymore as long as I could be loved by her again. She was the only one to help me so much in such a short amount of time. Don't get me wrong Applejack would have been the same, but I doubt she would of understood as much as Twilight did.

Then there was Applejack. Strong and brave. She loved me more than a friend in the end as I found out by the way she acted with me. it was sweet and I loved her back too, but I don't think now it was true love that I felt towards her. I loved her as a sibling more than anything else.

And now there was Fluttershy. I took pity on her and forced myself to love her and now that ended wrong. I now truly love her as I did to Twilight. It was wrong, I should of stopped myself and headed off in the other way. What have I done.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to myself and got up with Fluttershy in my arms. It was getting very late and my time was coming. If I was to leave her I needed to show her how much I loved her. I needed to give her something to remember me by.

I gave Twilight a kiss which at first I dreaded, but now I'm glad I did it. It was Fluttershys turn, but I didn't know what I could give her. I thought long and hard as I carried her down the road which was turning black with the night. Ever since the events of the forest I was afraid of the dark. It reminded me of then…

"H-hey, where are we?" Fluttershy woke up and looked around.

"You feel asleep my deer. Just doing my duty and taking you home." I spoke in a soft tone. She heard the sorrow in my voice from what I was thinking about and she knew something was wrong with me.

"Thank you." She leaned into me again and took a deep breath. "I'm glad I have you."

"_I'm not"_ I thought to myself as her words didn't help me in anyway. I couldn't go with this any longer. I needed to tell her the truth. That was the gift I needed to leave her with. The gift of truth. Perhaps she was stop loving me and I could leave knowing this world was a lost cause.

We arrived shortly after me playing taxi for Fluttershy. I placed her down and she let out an adorable yawn. She opened her door and looked back to me.

"Do you want to… come in for a while?" She mumbled.

"I…" I wanted to say no, I had to say no. I can't let this go any further, but something was telling me to go in. It was almost like my heart wanted to be with her. to be loved again for another day.

"I would love to." I was an idiot. I was screaming to myself in my head. This was wrong, I'm digging my own grave now and there was no going back. I sat down awkwardly on her coach and played with my thumbs. I needed to be careful now, but that hasn't stopped me before.

"So what you want to do Sam, I'm not so good with this sort of stuff." She was all nervous again and it was kind of cute. It made me feel worse at the same time.

"I-I have a few I-Ideas." I chuckled hoping she was get the joke, but I think she took it far too serious.

"Oh my, I don't know what to say." She went bright red and I made myself seem interesting in the exact thing she was thinking about. Truth be told if it came to that I don't think I could. I mean I could be happy with just loving her and just a few kisses now and then but actually sex. It was disturbing at first, but I actually felt like I wanted to try it.

"_Yes, let's totally do it." _I thought to myself. I gritted my teeth hoping Fluttershy would turn me down. I wanted her to.

"I guess we could." Fluttershy nervously spoke and came towards me. I was pretty much cursing in my head as much as possible. This wasn't what I wanted. I wasn't myself at the moment I needed to get away.

"_Some fun time with Fluttershy. Time for some real fun and playful activities eh?" _I couldn't stop thinking about dirt things. Fluttershy ran through my mind and I already felt myself getting slightly aroused.

"Stop… please." I spoke loudly.

"W-what, was it something I said?" Fluttershy went sad and I needed to explain my situation. I couldn't do it. I felt myself losing a war with my own mind. And the thoughts of me and Fluttershy actually having sex was disturbing yet… Attractive?

I guess it had been so long I was just about ready to go with it. It seemed like the only option I had left really. I was already lost to her and now there was no point fighting it.

"Let's go." I randomly spoke "I think I'm ready." What was I saying? Am I actually going through with this?

"_More fun, yes more fun more fun __**MORE FUN!**_" I walked up to Fluttershy and picked her up. She allowed me too without hesitation and we slowly went upstairs to the room where the magic will begin. I was already in fear of what to do, but there was no going back.

I placed her down softly on the bed and didn't move. I froze in panic not knowing what to do next or how to act. I couldn't decide if I wanted to actually go with this. I sighed and made my mind up then and there.

"So, first time?" I chuckled. What a pathetic thing to say when trying to actually do it with a girl. That would scare or annoy any girl I would of done back home, but Fluttershy answered to it.

"Yeah, I guess you'll be my first." She smiled weakly and was shaking with nerves. I decided to be her lover. She wanted this so perhaps I could gift it to her. What a gift that would be.

"Are you sure you want to do it, I mean we aren't exactly same race you know." I tried to weasel my way out again, but I think Fluttershy was at the point of wanted it more than I originally did.

"Does it matter?" She had a point. Thinking about all the odd types of creatures in this world it was safe I guess. I mean look a gryphons and manticores. They are different creatures mixed in one so perhaps that was a sign this was okay in this world.

I was the first human to start with and Fluttershy would be the first to experience it. I mean that didn't sound wrong in the slightest, but it was true and I actually felt a little pleased knowing that that.

I needed to kiss her now. She stared at me blankly waiting for me to make the first move as I just wasted time. I slowly leant down towards her and taking short stops as her cheeks went red. Fluttershy gulped and gave me the sweetest smile I had ever seen. She was okay with it I guess so I had to do it.

I was still struggling if I should give her my kiss. When I did to Twilight I had the same feeling it would be a mistake, but it turned out right. But now with Fluttershy felt different. Almost if I was being forced to do it just to keep her happy. That isn't the way I am. I stopped before reaching Fluttershys awaiting lips and pulled away.

"W-What's wrong?" Fluttershy sounded disappointed in herself. I had to make sure she didn't feel bad and I had to hope I could split up with her without hurting her.

"I'm not sure if this is right." I got off her and sat on the bed again.

"It is." Fluttershy came to my side and nuzzled on my chest. "I-I mean, it's alright if you don't want to."

"I'm sorry, but I feel as if I'm being forced to do this and forcing you to be a part of it." I stared into her eyes hoping she would understand. In the end it wasn't the same as the moment me and Twilight had. This scene with me and Fluttershy was forced by time from the start when I arrived.

"You're not forcing me or anything, I want this." She sounded a little demanding. This was a new side to Fluttershy I haven't seen before. I mean if she wanted it I guess I should at least comply.

"_Stop being a bitch and just fuck her."_ My mind wondered on its own. At first that thought was rather amusing. My own mind telling me to go with it, but in reality I was just too scared or perhaps too nervous. I didn't know what to do or how to begin.

"It's okay Sam. we can wait until we are truly ready." She placed her hoof on my arm. "Let's get some sleep, todays been so eventful I can't take anymore surprises." Fluttershy yawned as she made herself comfy.

"There is something I need to tell you." I randomly asked. If I couldn't have a romance session with her there was something I had to tell her. I needed her to know before I make my leave. She may hate me, but that may be for the best.

"W-what is it?" Fluttershys innocent voice was making this harder. I had to do it. I'm not turning back now I am going to tell her.

"It's about Applebloom." I turned to her and she got up to listen. "I-I'm the reason she is-"

"Don't say it." Fluttershy interrupted me.

"What?" I was confused now. How did Fluttershy know what I was about to say? Does she… she already know?

"Why?"

"Because I don't believe you. You wouldn't harm a fly. I mean you wouldn't right?" She was trying not to get angry at me I could tell. Her voice was a little out of place from her mixed emotions, but she knew about it already. There was only one way that could of happened.

I remembered back before when I was on the ground during the time when Pinkie arrived and spoke with Fluttershy. She must of told her everything, but then why didn't Fluttershy call me out then. Why now?

"You knew?" I asked slowly.

"I know it's not true. You're blaming yourself for her death, but we both know what happened don't we!" She cried and almost shouted the house down.

"N-No, you need to listen." I tried reasoning with her but all attempts failed.

"You listen!" She stood up and got right in my face. "Tell me it isn't true, you didn't do it." She shook her head

"I can't do that."

"You have to, for me!" She remained silent awaiting me response. Truth was I wanted to lie, but I couldn't. I was the reason she is dead before and now. The thought of me actually murdering her here thought. That sparked my interest high.

"Please, Sam. Say it right now. Say you didn't do it." She placed both her hooves over my shoulders and went silent again.

"Okay." I gave her a smile. "I didn't do it." Fluttershy released me and sighed.

"Thank goodness."

"I didn't get her killed Fluttershy. I am the one who killed her." I grinned and Fluttershys face changed from relief to horror.

"No." She stuttered as I got up.

"Better believe it. Because now you know I must make sure you don't tell on me." I chuckled to myself.

"I-I won't, b-but it's not true!" She stuttered and backed away from me on her bed while I jumped onto it.

"So you wanted me and you to have some fun a minute ago?"

"Y-Yeah?" She nodded slowly and tried to keep away from me.

"I've had a change of heart all of a sudden. **LET'S PLAY FLUTTERSHY!**" It was time I took on my original offer. I didn't know why but I was filled with lust. It hurt me seeing Fluttershy look so terrified of me but I couldn't control myself. I was filled with so many emotions I had lost control of the one I was holding back the most.

"S-Sam, stop!" She called out, but I didn't listen. I was way too into it now.

"What's the matter? I thought you wanted this. I thought you were **READY!**" I shouted to her. She tried to escape but I was able to grab her leg and pull her down to the ground. "That's a no no."

"S-Sam, p-please stop." She cried and struggled trying to get free, but sadly I had a good grip on her leg.

"But you'll tell on me." I said in a soft voice.

"_Fluttershy run!"_ I thought to myself as a let her go, but Fluttershy didn't move. She remained still and tried to reason with me more. _"Stop sitting there and run!" _

"Sam…" Fluttershy slowly approached me as I remained still. "I don't care if you really did it."

"What?" I said and thought at the same time.

"Truth is. I just want us to be together."

"_What is she saying?" _

"How can I believe you?" I gave her an evil look of doubt. I didn't believe her for a second.

"Then let me proof it." Fluttershy said and leapt into me face first knocking me down. She was on top of me and at first I was a little worried. It was almost as if the tables had turned and I still wasn't myself. Fluttershy was still in danger of me, but it's like she didn't care.

"_Please just run now, this isn't going to end we-" _Before I finished Fluttershy kissed me. I froze for no reason at all. I closed my eyes as I just accepted her kiss. She even began using her tongue which was a nice feeling. Even thought I was a little freaked out at first I found it rather interesting.

She stopped and I opened my eyes to her. She wiped her tears and smiled down at me.

"I love you." She spoke. Those words were a grave mistake. They shot through me so fast I remembered the scene with Twilight again. This was the same. I didn't want it to end with her loving me though. I wanted to leave her world while she hated me so that she would be glad I was gone. That was my plan and it failed like most things I attempt here.

"You love me even now?" I felt myself almost back to normal. It seemed Fluttershys love for me had freed me again. Would it be enough though?

"Yes, I'm with you and that's why I'm also sorry." Fluttershy got off me and I heard a knock on the door. It was rather loud and it sounded if there was multiple people. I was pretty worried now, but I trusted in Fluttershy.

"Sorry f-for what?" I got up and crossed my arms. Fluttershy slowly backed away and left the room.

"Come with me if you will Sam, I need to show you something." Fluttershy guided me downstairs and I followed willingly. I had a huge feeling something bad was about to happen. Fluttershy opened the door slowly and there waiting for me was three rather large figures.

"What the…" I stopped what I was doing and saw the pony I was trying to see yesterday. Celestia was there with two guards.

"I'm sorry Sam. I had no choice but to trick you."

Trick me?" What did Fluttershy mean by that, what trick?

"Sam!" One of the guards spoke. "You are under arrest for the murder of the filly Applebloom. You will come with us now where we will hold a trial for your punishment." I froze from his words. Fluttershy played me and I felt… Mad.

Anger and rage filled my heart. I was betrayed at the last minute of time. I would soon leave this world and to leave it like this. I wanted her to hate me sure, but this was different. To think I trusted her then and now she crushed me into nothing.

"Sam, come with us now. We have a lot to discuss." Celestia calmly spoke. How could she be so calm now? There was one thing in my mind I wanted to do. If Fluttershy would betray me like this then I would have no hard feelings performing my next action.

I quickly ran towards Fluttershy and grabbed her around her neck before she could move. I locked her in a position that was dangerous for her.

"S-Sam, y-you choking m-me!" She spoke while struggling to breath. I tightened around her neck which stopped her from breathing.

"Sam, release her now!" Celestia demanded. The guards approached me and stopped when I tightened even more.

"Now now, you all can just leave and I'll let her go." I sounded crazy. I had lost my mind again and I was playing with a life that didn't belong to me. I was insane to think I could get away now. I slowly backed off the guards while I had Fluttershy still in my grasp. I weakened my grab letting her breath again while I entered the kitchen walking backwards.

"Sam, listen to me. we can still make this work. Just come with us." Celestia said again. She really thought I would go calmly. After everything now I had no intention of going anywhere before I made myself clear.

As I walked into the kitchen I could see the same large knife I used yesterday. I instantly grabbed it and swung it round to stop at Fluttershys neck.

"Leave this place and she goes free." I demanded. "You don't want your little element here dying do you?" I knew I had Celestia beat. She wouldn't dare risk the life of Fluttershy. The truth of the situation was I was bluffing. There was no way I could do it. Well there was another side of me that would without thinking, but I had to control it as hard as possible here. If I let my darker side take over. It would be devastating.

"_Oh, is this a new side I wasn't invited too?"_ I felt my mind wondering off. It was trying to take over again. I had to resist until the time was right once again. I knew I control it forever, but I can't let go yet.

"Sam, think about what you are doing. Would it be worth it?" Celestia spoke calmly again. It was like she knew I was bluffing and she could predict everything I was doing. She was giving me such an odd look while speaking so softly, but then I realised she wasn't even moving her mouth. She was speaking to me inside my mind.

"Let her go and we can help me."

"Help me?" I questioned. "No one can save me. my fate is sealed. You know nothing of what I feel now." I was right. There was nothing for me to gain from anything anymore. Killing Fluttershy or not, it didn't matter at all in truth. Even if she did die in my next timeline, she would just come back the following.

"You know what. I can just wait this out until the time comes." I had my plan now, but I had no idea what time it was and if it was a few hours still until midnight there would be no way I could keep this up.

Celestia continued her gaze at me, but all of a sudden I felt incredibly tired. Was it midnight now? I smiled to myself knowing I was free from this place and that I had done my job. Even if Fluttershy hated me now for the wrong reason I still felt joy in leaving and seeing Applebloom in the next world.

"I'll be leaving now… Bye bye." I felt incredibly drowsy, yet I still didn't fall asleep. I slowly looked up towards Celestia again and she had an odd smile on her face. It was scary at first but I really didn't care afterwards since they all think they have me. I'll be gone and ready to roll in the next world any second now.

"Shhh, sleep." Celestia spoke in a calm tone. It was then I realised Celestia's horn was glowing and when I looked down to my hands my body was glowing the same yellow colour as her horn.

"W-What?" I was confused and I dropped the knife from Fluttershys neck.

"You should g… to… sle…ep." Celestia spoke, but I couldn't hear her properly as I drifted into the sleep state she had place on me. I had been tricked again by Celestia this time, but it didn't matter I was asleep now. I would wake up in Applejacks barn as normally and…

I woke up slowly this time. I felt a pain on my right side where I must of fell on, but that was odd. I've never felt pain come through from another timeline before. I looked down to my leg and it was still injured from the wolves last time. In fact when I looked around I wasn't in Applejacks barn.

I panicked. This was completely different and I was in some sort of cell. I looked around the small room I was contained in and went up to the bars keeping my locked away. There was a guard watching me outside the cell and he tried to ignore me as I peeked out.

"I-Impossible." I looked around then stopped to stare at the guard. "H-Hey. How am I here?"

"Let me guess. You're not supposed to be here right?" He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"N-No, what is my crime?" I asked again.

"You know what you did you filly murderer." Those words were not the ones I wanted to hear. It seemed I haven't left this timeline yet. I had no idea why I am still here either.

"What time is it?" I shouted back to him.

"one minute forty five." He looked away from me most likely hoping I'd stop bugging him, but the guard chuckled to himself. "Your trial will start shortly. I hope you're ready for the judgement to come."

"Judgement?" I was so confused right now and I still couldn't believe I hadn't reset. There must be a reason behind all this. I had to break out of this cell and find the cause if there was one out there.

"You won't be getting lucky that's for sure, after the stunt you played trying to escape you're lucky the princess didn't execute you then." The guards' words frightened me. I could picture Celestia in my head beheading me or something along those lines.

"wonderful." I said. I couldn't help but shake my head at that thought. I went to the back of my cell and wondered what Fluttershy would be up to at this moment. I couldn't imagine her doing much except crying all day about what I did. That was Fluttershy for you.

"Sam?" A voice echoed in my cell. One I would never of thought I'd of heard here of all places. I instantly turned around to see Twilight. She had a guard with her and she looked rather worried at me.

"Twilight?"

"I wanted to have a little chat with you one on one." Twilight nodded to the guards and they made their leave after letting Twilight into my cell. "Are you well?"

"I'm about to have a trial to decide my fate. I'm having a blast." I sarcastically remarked. She smiled at me when I said that for some reason. I thought she would be pissed at me too like everyone else.

"You're wondering why I am here aren't you?"

"Yeah a little." I gulped hoping she wasn't here to hurt me or anything for my actions.

"I had a dream about you."

"Nothing wrong with a little exotic fantasy Twilight." I laughed.

"N-No, nothing like that… well not all of it." She faced away from me and looked at the window high in the room with two large bars on it.

"Oh?" This sparked a little interest. I was only joking, but did she actually dream about me in such a way. Off all ponies I know here I didn't expect her.

"It was about us two in this very castle, but upstairs in a bedroom."

"Careful now, I pay by minute." I couldn't stop joking around with her and she laughed at me again.

"It wasn't what happened in the dream Sam. It was what we said in my dream that was bothering me." She came back to my side and sat with me.

"And what did I say exactly?"

"Well, it was dark in the room, and we just kissed."

"More details?" I chuckled.

"Stop it. Anyways you said something to me that really sparked my attention. You said I'll never forget it and when I fix this, I'll come to you. It was right after we kissed and I said thank you for everything." Twilight shrugged and a single tear dropped out of her eye.

"You're crying?" I was lost for words now. It was the only thing I could think to say as I remembered when I actually did say that to her. She had a dream about what really happened before? "Y-You remember me?"

"I don't know Sam. When I look at you I feel happy and sad at the same time. I don't know why, but when I see you and I', next to you I feel safe." She starting crying a little more and this was huge news to me. She actually had a dream about our last time together. What could it mean?

"That wasn't a dream. It really happened Twilight." I grabbed her hooves and she looked shocked at me for a second "What else happened?"

"Well I was trying to help you with some issue, I can't remember much more, but there was this strange scene at a restaurant."

"And I didn't eat much apart from cake and I got drunk?" I finished her sentence.

"How did you know?"

"Because it happened, Twilight the reason you cry every time you see me is because you were happy to see me again after that event. You just don't remember it."

"I'm not sure Sam. It sounds like just a dream to me."

"Then let me do one last thing it spike your memory." I grabbed her face and forced a kiss out of her. It was something I probably should of asked for first, but I was too much in a hurry for that. I pulled away and stared hoping that was enough. She stared at me blankly and her eyes widened then she stared back at me.

She gritted her teeth and an angry look came on her face. I closed my eyes preparing for a slap or some sort, but that didn't happen at all. I felt Twilight hug me tightly as my eyes were still closed. I reopened to see her crying with joy of all sorts.

"You did come back to for me." She smiled and wiped her tears.

"Y-You?" Before I could finish she nodded.

"I'm so glad I found you again!" She went back to hugging my tightly and I could barely breath.

"T-Twilight, E-Easy W-with the h-hugging okay?" She released me and I took a few deep breaths.

"I don't believe for a second the Sam I knew would murder anyone." Twilights' expression changed. She had her serious look on which usually meant shit was about to get real. "You wouldn't do It would you?"

"N-No, but it seemed the Sam in the one did. Pinkie told me herself and Fluttershy… wait." I came up with something I didn't catch before. If Pinkie told Fluttershy she would of instantly called me out that is the Fluttershy I knew and Pinkie said she would never tell after I threatened her.

"What is it?" Twilight was interested in what I was thinking about.

"Fluttershy and Pinkie knew I was guilty about Applebloom dying."

"So you're saying they knew before you even mentioned it or anything?"

"N-No, Pinkie knew because I was apparently threatening her about it and Fluttershy didn't show a sign of truly caring about Applebloom. I mean when we were at her grave Fluttershy asked me if I liked her and had a crush on her instead of Applebloom which to me sounds like jealousy."

"Don't tell me you think Fluttershy is more involved in this?" Twilight looked as surprised as I did.

"Pinkie as well. Pinkie said she knew I killed her or something, but she never said she saw me." I was on to something, but it was rather hard to put the pieces of the puzzle together yet.

"So Pinkie and Fluttershy are more involved than you think. Hmm what about anyone else?"

"Anyone else? Not as I know off…" I then remembered at the very start when Applejack said she didn't have a sister. That couldn't be right if Applebloom was here "Applejack."

"What about her?" Twilight wondered what I said by Applejack. She was using her impressive smartness to work out what was going on.

"She said she didn't know anyone called Applebloom when everyone else did. I'm not so sure if Applejack is involved as much as the other two, but she must know something." I began to think about other possibly ponies who would know something, but no one else came to mind at the moment.

"Well I'm not sure what to think, but I'll help you clear your name and set you free." She smiled at me and walked off to the cell exit. "We need to keep this a secret about me and you." I nodded to her as I thought the same thing.

The guards came back down and let Twilight out. They whispered something into Twilights ears which I couldn't hear then Twilight looked to me and gave me a nod. I smiled back quickly and returned to my fake sad look.

"Sam, your trial begins now. Come with us." The guard announced while he entered my cell. He placed a strange glowing chain onto me which merged into my hand.

"What the hell?" I shouted.

"An Ethereal chain. No matter how far you run if you try to escape, we will always be able to find you." The guard chuckled as he pulled on the chain forcing me to follow. The chain disappeared into fin air but I could still feel myself being pulled by it.

"_My oh my, what an eventful day this one shall be."_

**Well well well, what a giant peace of mind fuckery that was. Any ideas what's happening right now? Do you think you know who might be the real cause towards Appleblooms death? Well you shouldn't as this is only just the beginning of the Applebloom arc. Yep you heard. I have decided to create multiple arcs that will end with 3-5 chapters connected to each other and a whole bunch of mystery behind them all. So let us begin the first arc and watch where it ends!**

**If you liked my story please give me a review on what you like or disliked so I can work of it and improve. Thank you :) **


	5. Chapter 5 - Time Trial

**Trapped from Tomorrow**

**Chapter 5**

**Time Trial.**

It seemed like forever while I was being pulled up those stairs. I knew I was in the castle but with this many twist and turns around the place I wasn't so sure anymore. Twilight had gone on ahead to avoid any suspicion between us two and I was left alone with the guard.

"In here, no funny business now." I obeyed the guards command without question. As I entered the large room I could see a few ponies around the whole area. It was like a giant court room. I looked in front of the room to see the princess and with her, Twilight.

I thought about calling out to her but remembered what Twilight said before. I had to keep the fact that Twilight remembered me a secret for now. Perhaps Twilight would tell Celestia in the future, but that will have to wait.

"Sam, you are charged of the murder of a filly that was known as Applebloom." Celestia cleared her throat and turned to Twilight. She whispered something into Twilight's ear and Twilight left the room. I got a little nervous at that sight but pressed on against my emotions and braved the rest to come.

"I can explain…" I tried to explain, but Celestia cut me off.

"Explain what? You killed a poor defenceless filly, there is nothing to explain." Celestia interrupted me with her loud voice.

"I didn't kill her! It was all a giant misunderstanding." I pleaded with her, but in truth I had no idea if I really did kill Applebloom in this world.

"That is for us to decide Sam, so please remain calm while we investigate the possibilities." Celestia began reading through some paper notes. As she continued reading Twilight re-entered with a rather large pile of papers. They levitated alongside her and had a slight purple aura around them.

"_What possibilities? This is a giant set up by someone else, but why would someone do this?"_ I thought. I looked down towards the table I was placed at and sighed. _"Get it together Sam. it will be better now that Twilight is back."_

The group of ponies once again began talking to one another. The way they kept looking back to me and then to each other for annoying fast and I felt a little anger seep out.

"Enough!" I shouted at them. They all went silent and turned to Celestia.

"Please calm yourself Sam. Showing aggression during a trial isn't wise at all-"

"I'll get aggressive when I feel like it okay!" I shouted again with more volume than last time. This tiny amount of anger I let out built up rather fast. This was obviously a sign that my madness was attempting to break free again.

"Sam… Please stand while you hear our decision." Celestia shouted across to me.

"_What? No attempt to justify yourself?"_ I agreed with myself on that one. I didn't even get a chance to speak on my behalf. Maybe there is still more to this whole situation still.

A few minutes passed as I continued standing idly by while all the ponies looked back to me from each other in perfect sync. I'll admit that was rather creepy, but I've seen worse things already.

"We have decided." Celestia spoke in a calm tone. I got nervous quickly as my outburst from before may have sealed my fate. I could only hope Twilight had a backup plan or any plan for that matter to get me out of this mess.

"Sam, we find you…" The long pause was killing me. Why do they do this? Why can't they just tell me, it's like they want to milk this moment and make you feel ten times worse for no reason at all.

"Guilty and are hereby charged with the crime of murder." Celestia spoke out in a demanding tone. I quickly turned to Twilight who shrugged and looked rather worried as well.

"B-but!" I tried to speak out but was completely silenced when two guards rushed to my sides and cuffed me in some freaky magic. I could no longer move my hands freely and felt myself being pulled by an invisible force.

"Sam, we will discuss your punishment." Celestia had a very angry look to her face. A look even I was afraid of at this moment. I feared the worst and I knew this wasn't over by a long shot.

"How about I solve this mystery then?" I sighed and looked straight towards the princess.

"Were you not listening?" She replied instantly. "We will not be making any sort of deals with you." Celestia turned to Twilight and Twilight seemed to have an idea. Her face lit up like she was on to something clever and perhaps a way for me to get out of here.

"Princess, if I may?" Twilight spoke and got up so the audience could see her. "I think Sam here may be our only way to find out what had happened to our history before."

"I am?" I replied. "Y-Yeah I can help. I mean I still have to prove I'm innocent first." I chuckled and stared at Twilight. Her expression said it all as well. She didn't know how to get me out of this mess and with Celestia thinking I am guilty it's going to be a lot harder than I can imagine."

"_We can still do it you know."_ My mind wondered off as I panicked and I could hear myself in my thoughts sinking into madness. _"Come on, you know you want to."_

"Princess!" I yelled while continuing to ignore my thoughts. "My memory is a little shattered, if I help you, you can also help me find my evidence." The crowd looked at me with confusion, but my idea wasn't over yet.

"How?" The princess replied with her loud voice which echoed around the room longer than usual. She sounded rather pissed at me, but I had to hope I could think of more stuff to add to my forming plan fast.

"Well… Your highness I believe I can solve this puzzle that both of us are having," Before I could continue a flashback of Applebloom and me in the night came across my mind. It was the moment when I found Applebloom alone in the forest, the moment when I found her dead.

"And how do you believe you can?" Celestia replied again. She seemed interested in my idea, but I knew she wouldn't fall for it. It's worth a shot though. Who knows, maybe it might work.

"W-Well I had this vision. It's the earliest back I can remember. I can see myself with Applebloom, but she is," I paused. I sighed and braved the next sentence. "I found her dead in the forest. That's all I can remember." The princess didn't reply straight away. She seemed to wonder off in a deep thought and was maybe thinking about letting me out.

"Princess I would like to take him to the forest." Twilight out of nowhere spoke out. "I believe he may be on to something and that we can discover this mystery together."

"I don't know Twilight. I don't really trust you enough." She stared at me while speaking. At first I thought she was saying she didn't trust Twilight, but the way she was looking at me made it pretty obvious she meant me.

"W-well, I'll make sure to keep an eye on him at all times. If he tries anything funny I can handle him." Twilight smiled to the Princess who replied with a rather large sigh.

"Okay, you may go." Celestia sounded defeated and that made me surprisingly happy. It seemed Twilight caught on pretty fast to my plan and worked with it rather effectively. I was surprised she worked that out on her own without even mentioning anything to her.

"Princess!" one of the ponies called to her. The random pony trotted to Celestia's side and whispered into her ear. This wasn't good news in the slightest I could tell. Twilight on the other hand didn't seem worried which filled me with whatever hope I had left.

A few minutes passed and the so called trial was over. Twilight caught up with me and the guards who were escorting me out of the room and into what it seemed another cell for me to rot in. After the so called deal Celestia and I came to an agreement on I thought about what if Celestia would try any tricks.

At first it sounded stupid, but it might not be a bad idea to keep a level head on this situation I am in. First of all I had to get myself and Twilight out of here without any suspicion that me and her are working together for another reason.

"Sam, may I have a word?" Twilight tapped my right side with her hoof gently. The guards looked at her awkwardly, but Twilight nodded to them. They left us alone in the cell I was about to be locked in again.

"So," before I could speak anymore Twilight cut me off.

"Something has come up already and I think we have been caught." Twilight scanned around looking for anyone else peeking into our conversation.

"What, how?" I asked. I had a panicking tone in my voice as I really don't want to spend any more time alone in a cell. It was pretty gross to be fair and I'd rather stick with Applejacks barn. Oh Applejack, I completely forgot about her for a while. How could I.

"I can get you out of here, towards Ponyville that is."

"Wait, what is with the _you_?" I got worried fast. Twilight was speaking as if she wasn't going to join me on my way back to Ponyville.

"I know what you must be feeling, but I did say something came up and well," Twilight paused. She let out a deep sigh and kissed my cheek. "I can do one last thing for you." Twilight's horn began to glow and with it I did too. There was an awkward moment of me standing waiting for Twilight to finish whatever it was.

"Okay, what was that about?" I asked politely.

"I removed those spells on you that would make it easy for anypony to find you. I know you want to get away from here so I will do what I can. I hope you find answers Sam, seeing you trapped in a place like this is horrible." Twilight smiled and nodded. "There is an exit at the back of the castle that is hidden. I can get you out safely.

I smiled back to her. She was a kind pony indeed. Smart and funny in my opinion, she knew a lot about me already and knew my feelings. I couldn't ask for a better friend that would do this for me. I felt a little worried thought, as if Celestia may find out that Twilight helped me escape, but Twilight wants me to escape so that is what I will do.

"Thanks. For everything you know." I responded to her. She didn't talk back but instead took me to the exit where I can make my departure. I was about to leave Canterlot and make my way back to Ponyville to find out more of this murder mystery. For a second I felt like Sherlock, but there was no way I could get that classy.

After a while of twists and turns inside some weird passage way that led outside of Canterlot, Twilight gave me a bag to carry.

"Here are a few things to get you by. I hope you make the most out of them." She giggled as I opened the bag and pulled a book out. The book was rather small than the usual ones she had and it had a very strange title. The title was hard to read as it was damaged but Twilight seemed to have trusted me with it.

I opened and read a few lines. It was a story it seemed about a strange creature. The creature in fact was a human and this got me well interested quickly.

"H-how can that be?" I asked Twilight.

"It seems there are stories of human like beings such as yourself and this story is similar to yours."

"My story?"

"Just read it when you have the time okay, it might become clearer." Twilight sighed and looked off into the distance where I would be traveling. I joined her and in the slight distance I could see Ponyville. I had to travel through that cursed forest where I met with some unsettling events, but I would have to bury them thoughts and press on.

"I hope you find what you are after Sam, I'm sorry I can't be more help." Twilight turned to me and gave me a sad look.

"Hey, you've done more for me than anyone else." I placed my hand under her chin. She smiled as I did and sighed.

"Good luck." Was all Twilight said before she turned and went back inside the hidden tunnel. I hope I get to see you again." I thought about answering that, but with the current events happening I didn't know if that would be true.

"Thank you for everything." I mumbled. Twilight stopped for a second then continued and finally left. She heard me for sure and didn't want to reply. I didn't waste any more time and head of into the direction of Ponyville following my instinct.

Few hours passed and I already made it halfway through the woods. Well at least I think so. Even in the brightest of daylight it was rather hard to tell where one was going in this dark place. Luckily there was no scary noises or wolfs howling which made me feel a lot better from the last encounter of this forest.

I whistled a few tunes as I happily walked through the forest following the odd path and then making my own for my attempt as a shortcut which seemed to go smoothly, but my whistling came to a stop. For a second I thought I saw someone in front of me.

I quickly ran forward and found myself in a large open clearing in the forest where a rock half buried in the ground was placed. It was massive and as I said before I thought I saw someone on top of it. A white figure for that matter was standing on top looking away into the distance. It disappeared when I blinked which was why I ran here to see if I was just seeing things.

I rubbed my head and decided to take this chance for a break. I had been walking for hours and let me tell you for someone with my fitness that wasn't in my daily routine. I grew more curious about that book Twilight gave me and what she said so I make this time to read a few pages and see what was on store.

The first few pages were just details of a human emotion. I chuckled at how bad some of these sentences were, but one paragraph caught my attention. It was rather similar to me and how I was. It explained about time and how there was once a human trapped in time.

"Did Twilight plan this" I spoke to myself as I continued reading. It made me feel confused but also slightly curious of what is to come. I gave up on the book as I found no answers as of yet. "I wish she backed some food instead of books and this junk." I searched the back and for once my luck served me well.

I pulled out a small compass which didn't point north. I paused for a second and shook my head then gave the compass a good shake. It still didn't point north and pointed in a random direction. I placed the broken piece of junk down and as I rustled through the bad once more I found a letter.

"_Dear Sam, if you are reading this then you most likely found the compass. To be honest that is the reason I can't come with you. The compass doesn't point north but points to Ponyville. Yes it is weird, but I used a spell on it to make sure you got home."_

"That doesn't explain why she couldn't come with me." I picked the compass again and nodded. "Maybe she went through some extreme ordeals to get it. I picked the letter and continued reading the rest.

"_I also know right now you are thinking "oh why won't she come" truth is I stole the compass and Celestia knows it was me. I may be held for questioning later, but don't worry I'll be fine. P.S Don't come back…" _

That last sentence was kind of harsh. It was almost like she didn't get to finish it. Maybe she was warning me about something.

"Don't come back," I flipped the letter to see if there was anything on the back, but it revealed to be empty. "Is something going to happen to her?" I pondered on that thought but I had a mission to complete first. I can't go back for any reason right now.

I groaned as I picked myself up and packed the stuff Twilight gave me back away. I kept the compass out as it would guide me to Ponyville and with that I made my move in the direction it pointed.

It didn't take long until I arrived at a familiar scene, one that I wished I didn't see again for a long time. It was the same clearing from that night where I was searching for the children in the darkness. That dreaded night I lost control and made them all fear me.

I fell to my knees as the scene played back in my head. It flashed fast and only showed me the moments were I had fallen to such evil. It was a moment where I had given up on the world and went mad.

Before I got back up I heard a faint giggle behind me. I immediately turned to see nothing there. I must be hearing things as I swear that giggle belonged to someone I knew. I may be going crazy again but that giggle sounded way too familiar and this place was spooking me out.

The wind howled through the forest and the hours passed by way too quickly. As I looked up the sun was already setting and the forest was quickly sinking into darkness. Even with the skies still lit up brightly the forest was already near pitch black levels. It spooked me out even more the way the wind cried out sounding like someone in pain.

I couldn't take this forest anymore and ran in the direction the compass took me in. These noises were becoming louder and I wanted out fast. I heard the same giggles again behind me, but whenever I turned there was nothing there. My mind was playing games with me and I tripped as I panicked.

I yelled out in slight pain, but it was nothing to serious. I bruised my knee on a small stone I landed on and after a quick inspection of the damage I got back on my two feet and made haste. The giggling was still there and it pissed me off very quickly at this point. I lost a little bit of sanity and called out to it.

"What do you want?" I shouted. I began turning around and spinning looking everywhere for any sign. The giggling didn't stop either and got louder. It was almost like something was coming for me and toying with me in that process.

I stopped moving and sat down. I rubbed my hands on my eyes and kept my eyes closed.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" I yelled again. For once it did. The giggles of the forest silenced and I slowly reopened my eyes to see something out of this world. In front of me was the impossible. Hooked on a tree branch was a small red ribbon. It was way too familiar and way too farfetched for something such as that to be here.

I slowly approached it while I looked around making sure nothing else was watching me. I reached it and grabbed the ribbon and I knew who it belonged too. I rolled the ribbon in my hands as I admired its touch. It was Appleblooms ribbon for sure, but for it to be here at this time just felt weird.

"I'm sorry Applebloom," I could feel the water in my eyes build and there was no shame in holding them back. "I will fix this and I promise you," I looked into the sky hoping she would be looking back down at me. "I will end this." I hoped she was watching me and perhaps hoping she was proud of me.

Hope was all I had now. It was funny how a madman such as myself was clinging onto something such as hope. Never thought I'd believe in the whole afterlife process, but if it was something to have hope in then maybe that was what I needed to guide me.

Another hour passed and I held tightly on to the ribbon I found and continued using the compass to guide me out of hell. I finally arrived at the exit and saw Fluttershys cottage in the distance. I thought about going to her for answers, but after the stunt she pulled maybe I best hold off from that.

I dodged her house and hoped she wasn't in and saw me at all and decided to make a surprise visit on Applejack. She said before she didn't know who Applebloom was, but I think there is a dark secret there that she is hiding.

"Good afternoon Sam." I was startled by those words from behind me. I turned to see Rarity looking ever so stunning. Then again she always kept her mane in good condition which wasn't anything special. I was going nowhere with this.

"Oh, you startled me there, how are you doing?" I responded to her. I needed to get into hiding again before Fluttershy or Pinkie saw me since they both had some grudge against me. It seemed Rarity didn't and wasn't bothered by my presence here.

"I'm fine thank you dear," Rarity looked as if she was going to continue speaking, but she kept hitting sudden pauses almost like she was trying to word a sentence out. "You and Fluttershy, your date was good yes?" She finally spitted out.

"It was," I also paused as I needed to lie. I couldn't tell her the truth of what happened as she would never believe me and would most likely take Fluttershys side. "It was something special alright."

"That's good to hear. You too aren't doing… You know." She winked at me hinting towards something.

"W-What no," I caught on to what she meant and blushed with embarrassment. That was something on the least of my mind. Plus I almost did do it yesterday with her. "We thought about it, but it was something we didn't want to do, you know first date and all." I chuckled and tried to loosen my shirt collar.

"You've gone bright red. You can talk to me about these kinds of things. I only want what's best for you and Fluttershy." She trotted past me and was about to make her leave before turning back to me one last time.

"I think we can handle it when the time comes." I laughed at her and she nodded.

"Well, if you ever have questions don't forget to ask." She left me feeling awkward about the whole night before, but that slowly faded as I remembered what else happened as well.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts then continued my way to Applejacks barn discreetly. I tried to not bump into anymore ponies, but as I nearly made it to Applejacks I was stopped again.

"Sam?" The voice was Pinkies who was the last pony I wanted to speak to at this moment. I turned around to face her and instead of her looking angry at me she looked rather sad.

"Can I help you Pinkie?" I turned my head and waited for her to answer.

"I er, I want to apologise." Pinkie came to my side which was an odd surprise.

"For what, if anything I should be the one too." I was kind of right in a way. I threatened her on Appleblooms murder which made me feel incredibly upset.

"We both said things we didn't mean and I slept thinking about it all. I wanted to throw the past behind us and well, move on." Pinkie smiled at me for the first time. I was rather shocked at her sudden apology, but at the same time something deep down was telling me she was lying.

"Well I guess I can't argue with that." I nodded to her and turned back to Applejacks. I wanted to get out fast and get to safety.

"I'll see you later then?" The sadness in Pinkies voice made me stop. I felt a little sorry for her now, but I didn't know how to handle this situation.

"H-hey Pinkie?" I turned as she stopped and faced me. "Thanks." I waved and headed to the barn once more. Pinkie gave me one last little smile before heading off in the other direction. Something about that whole scene didn't seem right at all.

As I walked closed and closed to Applejacks barn I started thinking over about the things I saw. That white light giggling at me back at the forest sounded like Applebloom. I thought for a second that it could be her ghost. I shook my head at the silly thought and pressed on to finally arrive at Applejacks.

I arrived on the front door step and knocked lightly. I could hear chatter inside so it was safe to say there were ponies here that I didn't have to worry about. I heard someone approach the door and fiddle with the doorknob. Just as the door opened I was ready to say hello, but that was not the case.

"Sam!" Fluttershy yelled. She immediately went quiet straight after as Applejack rushed to her side.

"Fluttershy, what's the matter?" Applejack came round the corner and saw us both staring at each other. "Well howdy Sam, Fluttershy was just mentioning you."

"Oh really, did she mention what happened last night?" I asked politely. This isn't what I expected at all, but at least now I could get some real answers from Fluttershy and perhaps a reason why she did it in the first place.

"W-well I did." Fluttershy went really quiet and tried to hide behind Applejack.

"What's wrong with you two? You're both acting like you had a fight or something." Applejack sounded confused and shrugged.

"Could say that," I chuckled at the pair. "I went on a little trip to set my mind straight."

"Well I hope you can resolve things." Applejack added.

"Yeah, I do too." As I spoke I stared at Fluttershy. I must have given her a cold stare without noticing as her reaction wasn't the best I expected.

"I have to go!" Fluttershy struggled through Applejack and I then fled. I was left utterly confused and a little worried.

"What did you do?" Applejack turned to me and looked rather annoyed.

"Me? I didn't do anything, why?" I responded. I was hoping that Applejack wouldn't turn against me as well.

"That then, you looked at Fluttershy harshly and she ran away. I don't know what happened, but you better not have harmed her." Applejack went back into her house and slammed the door on me.

"Nice seeing you too," I waved at the door and slowly made my way to her barn. "I'll just be, in the barn." I pointed to it and went inside to rest a while.

It felt like an hour had passed while I sat alone in the barn thinking of everything that had happened today. There was Twilight acting funny, some white spectral image in the forest and now Applejack mad at me. It was just my average day in Equestria which always ended badly.

I knew something was out of place. Applebloom as a filly with me and Fluttershy was one thing that ran through my mind. If we were so young then how could Applejack be her sister since they seemed the same age in this time line. Things were getting very weird and I needed answers fast.

I quickly rustled through the bag Twilight had given me and got the red bow that Applebloom used to wear in her mane. I knew what must be done now, it was time to question Applejack about Applebloom and get some real answers for once.

I heard a small knock on the barn door I was in. I turned to see Applejack who gave me a small smile.

"Can I come in Sam?" She asked politely.

"It is _your_ barn Applejack, why would you ask that?" I responded to her with a smile on my face as well.

"Yeah I'm mighty sorry about before. I just thought you did something real bad you know?"

"It's okay I kind of deserved it for what I did to…" I went silent. I remembered what I did to Fluttershy last night. Holding her hostage for freedom was not me at all.

"What do you mean?" Applejack came in and sat next to me.

"What happened with me and Fluttershy was something awfully." I felt sick at what I did. That person wasn't me and I allowed my inner madness to take over again. Thinking about the madness even now made me angry and frustrated.

"The truth is Applejack," I stared at Applejack. The more I looked into her eyes the more I was reminded of why I liked her so much. She was caring for me and always looked after me. "I don't love Fluttershy."

"You don't?" Applejack sounded rather shocked like this was massive news. "But you two are always so… close together if you know what I'm saying."

"That's because I found a little secret out yesterday." It pained me to say it, but now was the time to tell her the truth. "I know what happened to Applebloom." Those words I spoke clearly effected Applejack as she began looking around the room and avoided looking into my eyes.

"What are you saying Sam?"

"I'm saying that, the reason she may have died. Well I may be the reason." I looked down to the floor and sighed. "Fluttershy told me that _I _murdered her." Before I could speak anymore Applejack slapped me across the face with incredible force. I turned to her and saw her breaking down from the inside.

"D-don't you dare," She tried to hide her tears, but she must have felt such anger towards me that it was too much to take. "You wouldn't, I mean you couldn't do something like that."

"I don't know either. I seem to have lost my memory which is why I wasn't aware of this date with Fluttershy before." I rubbed my cheek where she hit me and felt blood. She gave me a real whack that was for sure and to be honest I deserved it.

"How do you know?" Applejack randomly spoke.

"Know what?" I replied instantly while trying to get rid of the pins and needles on the side of my face.

"Applebloom was a secret. Not you or Fluttershy or anyone should know about her." Applejack looked at me once more and placed both her hooves around my face. "Tell me it isn't true."

"I…"

"Tell me!" She screamed. I went silent after that. I didn't know what to say. Applebloom was a secret? That didn't make any sense and now I was more lost and still nowhere near the answers I seek.

"I don't know." I responded to her after I sighed. "They're something's I don't know right now. And to be honest I don't think I'll ever know."

"Do you care about her at all?" Applejack still had anger in her voice. Seeing her like this made me feel angry too, but I knew I had to contain it or I would let out the insanity that loved to cause nothing but sadness and pain around the place.

"I do, it's why I'm searching for answers."

"What answers Sam, tell me!" She continued shouting at me and I let go of it. It was something I shouldn't have done.

"You want to know the truth? Fine, I'll give you the truth." I stood up and stared at her angry expression "I never loved Fluttershy. In fact I didn't really care for her at all. She betrayed me and now I feel like getting payback on her, but first I have more important things to handle."

"Sam, I…"

"No, you listen hear and you listen well. This whole situation I am in isn't fair. I am trapped Applejack, Twilight could only help me so far, but at least she guided me in the right path while you, the one pony I looked up to the most, the pony I cared for so much didn't."

"Sam, I'm sorry." Applejack tried to speak more, but I cut her off.

"You know what, no. I don't want your apology, I want answers. I am here hoping you could help me some more, but no you can't. You're useless to me now. I wish I had never been found by you all those years ago or however long it was, I wish I could be somewhere else making a living, but no. you had to come into my life and screw it all up."

I didn't allow her to respond. I kept abusing her and shouting at her in nothing but pure rage. I had lost my good side and this wasn't the person I hoped to turn out into.

"You think I never care either? What gives you the right to decide if I care or not. In fact I'll give you some evidence right now." I grabbed Appleblooms old bow and threw it on the ground in front of Applejack.

"You're wrong Applejack. I do care about her still to this very day. I may have made mistakes, but I know I did and I learnt from them." I tried to shout at her more, but I felt myself being reduced to tears. "I felt as if you were family. I loved you as one as well, but that changed when I built more feelings for you. I… I fell in love with you."

Applejack didn't speak. She looked up at me and nodded slowly. The tears in her eyes were now the most painful thing I had seen.

"I still love you now. And I betrayed you by loving someone else too. When I finally built the courage to confess I found myself stuck in a mess. I fell in love with someone else who helped me and now I am conflicted between you and her." I couldn't decide what to do. Do I love Applejack or Twilight?

Applejack remained silent. I could see she was thinking about everything I said. I let myself get carried away I will admit, but I had to at least get it out of me. Building up rage such as that wouldn't be good in the long run.

"I know you hate me right now and that you most likely want me gone. But you needed to know the truth." I sighed and began heading out of the barn. I was stopped be her hoof on my leg.

"No, don't go." Her soft voice went. I felt bad for her. She must be feeling so many emotions right now just as I was. "Stay, just a little longer." I turned around to see her with the red bow in her other hoof.

"After all I just said, you still want me here?" I asked.

"I didn't know you felt that way. I always went on with the day seeing you always so happy, but you weren't were you." She motioned me to sit down so I gladly obeyed.

"Applejack, what I said wasn't all true I just…"

"Yes it was. I never asked you how you really were. I never attempted to help you with your problems. You were right about me. But now I want to make things right." Applejack stared into my eyes and slowly got closer to me.

"I don't know about this." I responded and backed away from her. I didn't want to do it as it would just hurt me more. I had my chance with her before, but I never truly went for it. I couldn't do it after all that just happened.

"Then at least let me give you this." Applejack wrapped her hooves around me and pulled me close. It was a nice feeling being hugged by her. "Can you forgive me?"

"I don't know." I held on to her tightly. Just being with her like that made me feel what hope was again. Even after everything I said she still cared for me. "I just don't forgive myself."

"Well if you can't, let me help you now. What do you need?" Applejacks soft voice continued to calm me down. I felt safe once more with her, just like old times.

"Help me remember who I am. Am I good?"

"Good?" it took Applejack a few seconds to figure out what I meant. "You're the nicest guy I know. Strangely enough it feels as if I've known you longer than I should have." I looked back to Applejack at that comment.

"You're telling me." I replied. I sighed and lifted myself up and Applejack quickly followed.

"I know what you need." Applejack smiled at me. "You need to get some rest. You look awfully tired."

"That sounds like a good idea actually." I nodded as I headed towards the piles of hay in the barn. It didn't take long for me to "trip" on them and just remain still waiting to drift to sleep. Applejack quickly came over to me with a blanket and threw it over me.

She left without saying anything else to me. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep straight after either and for the first time in a long time I actually had a dream, a dream that didn't become a nightmare… instantly.

My dream was strange, but in a way I felt at peace. For once I didn't feel any anger trapped inside me. I was calm and happy. I found myself standing in a field. There were no trees in sight just endless grass stretching over the hills in the distance. I took this chance to look around this dream to find out what it could mean.

I walked for ages through the endless fields until I bumped into a familiar face. I found Applejack sleeping on the grass ever so peacefully. I was tempted to wake her up, but after just staring at her I decided not to.

She woke up on her own as I attempted to walk away. "Sam?" she spoke in her heaven like voice. I responded by turning around and not saying anything. "I'm so glad you came back my love." She spoke again.

"Y-yeah, you could say that." I replied. I was a little turned off by the sudden nickname, but I'll endure it for now.

"Are you here to take us back home my love?" She spoke in a calm voice again. I was getting a little worried now as to why she kept calling me that.

"Yeah?" I was unsure what to say so I went with that hoping for it to be the right answer.

"Well we better get Applebloom then my love. She'll be playing with her friends somewhere." Applejack went back to lying down. "Wake me up later my love." She said again with the _my love_.

It made me feel uneasy, but what was worse was that she just mentioned Applebloom alive and playing with someone. So far it still seemed more of a peaceful dream than any nightmare.

"Sam!" That voice… it was one I hadn't heard since… I turned to see the little filly I longed to see once more, little Applebloom in front of me and alive. I nearly burst into tears, but that would make me look silly in front of her.

"Sam, Sam, let's go to the place you promised to take me!" She shouted while jumping around me.

"S-Sure, anything for you." I managed to speak. She gave me a huge smile and took off. I had to run after her to at least keep up. Trees began to spawn in front of me and the scenery began to change quickly.

The closer we got to the now fully formed forest the darker the sky became. I stopped as I knew what was happening. Applebloom turned to me when she noticed I stopped.

"Sam, what's the matter let's go!" She yelled. In truth I couldn't move. I knew where she was going to take me and I knew this dream was slowly becoming what I feared.

"I don't think we should in there." I spoke quietly, but she heard.

"Why, we go in here all the time."

"I know, but this time I just have a bad feeling." I slowly approached her.

"S-Sam, why are you looking at me like that?" Applebloom sounded nervous and her facial expression changed. She was no longer smiling and in fact she looked rather scared of me.

"What do you mean Applebloom?" I was confused. Applebloom began to step away from me and enter the forest. "No stop!" She turned and started screaming while running away. I couldn't let her run inside alone so I went after her.

As I gave chase I could hear her screamed echo around me. I still managed to pinpoint the source of her screaming which was where I continued running too.

"Go away!" I heard her yell as she continued running.

"Please, I'm not going to hurt you. Applebloom come back!" I yelled to her almost begging.

Her sudden screaming came to a halt. There were no more sounds coming from her. "Applebloom?" I questioned quietly. "Applebloom!" I yelled louder and louder but still no response.

"_Boohoo."_ I randomly thought. I had no idea why I just thought of that. _"Don't cry. It's just going to keep happening." _I thought randomly again.

"Shut up." I yelled. I pushed through thorns and brushes trying to find Applebloom. When I arrived from where I heard the screaming stop there was nothing but a red bow left behind.

I quickly backed away from it. I tried to get out of the forest, but every path I took ended in dead ends. I was stuck inside this forest with no way out. I could hear the same giggles from before. "Shut up!" I continued to yell at them.

"Sam… Why did you let me go?" I heard the voices speak. "Why did you let me die?" It was pointless to reply to them as they seemed to completely ignore whatever reply I gave.

After running around like a headless chicken I found some light which I ran straight towards. I was out of that hell for once and back into the fields of green. I could see Applejack wondering around the fields almost as if she was searching for someone.

"Hey Applejack!" I yelled and ran towards her. She turned and waved to me but she didn't smile which I already knew was coming, this did happen before after all.

"Twilight is in trouble Sam." She replied back. "You have to help her."

"What, how do you know?" It seemed odd at first, but everything that had happened in this so called dream were things that had happened until now. Maybe this part was part of the future? Nah, that is impossible.

"Free us, all of us. Please." That sentence. That was the last thing I expected to hear from Applejack.

"I don't know how, I want to know more about myself before I can start on that." I replied horribly.

"Then we are dead. Now sleep my love. I hope one day you save my sister." Applejack smiled and disappeared. The rest of the grass around me slowly began to fade and with it I did too. I woke up almost jumping out of the pile of hay I was sleeping on.

I was breathing rather heavily and I also noticed I was sweating. After a few slow and deep breaths I calmed down, but something was off, I heard… crying?

I turned and look over to the corner of the barn to see Applejack there alone. By the sound of things she must have been there for a long time. I felt a little guilty about everything I said to her again and maybe I needed to apologise for real.

I slowly got up and made my way to hear. I heard her sniff a few times and stop when the barns floor creaked as I took a few steps to her.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." Applejack spoke sounding depressed.

"N-No, I just had a crazy dream. Are you alright?" What a stupid thing to say. I felt slapping myself straight after saying it as well, but Applejack still replied normally.

"No Sam, how can I be? I'm useless remember, I couldn't help you and I just feel so frustrated right now." Her tears continued to fall. I felt like an ass now. I could still make it up to her, but that would require me doing something that I wasn't sure was right.

"Hey come on now, you know better than that to think negative about yourself." I smiled at her which made her reply with a small one back. "What I said before, I didn't mean it any of it. I was just mad at myself and I took it out on you. I couldn't have got this far without you."

"You mean that?" Applejack wiped a few tears remaining away, her face brightening up at my remark.

"Of course I do." If I was going to do what I needed to make her forgive me, now was the time. "I mean, the part about me having a thing for you was true, the other stuff, not so much." I chuckled. I was playing my smooth card and gambling a risking game.

"That's sweet, thank you." She finally stopped shedding tears and came closer to me. She was about to hug me again but stopped to take a closer look at my cheek. "Sorry about that."

"N-No, I deserved it. It was… exhilarating?" We both laughed. I rubbed my sore check trying not to flinch at the pain. "It really knocked some sense into me." Applejack inspected my bruised cheek further and finally decided to leave it alone.

"Good thing I didn't buck your cheek or I might have done more than a simple bruise." She laughed. I had to join her to make her feel better I faked a laugh.

"Yeah, lucky me… So, feeling better?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah, thank you. Are you okay?"

"I'm alright I guess, strange dreams, but I'm still alive." I chuckled to myself again hoping to spring up a few laughs, but I guess the situation wasn't going that way.

There was another awkward silence between us two. I was trying to decide what to say and as I looked over to Applejack I could have sworn I saw her blushing and trying not to look at me. It was sweet that she felt that way and rather funny that it was almost like we had switched roles.

I remember me being the nervous wreck around her and that she was the one who didn't really mind, funny how things work out in the end. It wasn't that I didn't want to have anything happen between me and Applejack. It's just that I was still conflicted between her and Twilight.

"Did you mean what you said before?" Applejack broke the minute of silence which I was happy about.

"What?" She spoke so randomly again. It was getting late and I thought I'd make the most out of it now. "I told you I didn't mean any of those harsh things-"

"About you were falling in love with me. Because I think I did too you to." Applejack continued to look at me and then look somewhere else. Her cheeks were red and she was slowly moving closer to me.

"Wow, I mean er that's new… I mean… sorry, I just don't know how to reply to something like that." I felt rather nervous, I was usually the one to confess, but to have that from Applejack was just something unbelievable. "So now what"

"Sam, can you do something for me." Applejack gave me a look, almost as if she was begging.

"Sure, what do you need?" I responded carefully. This wasn't the Applejack I knew before.

"I don't need it per say, I just want to experience it." Applejack got close enough to me now that I was in hugging distance. I wanted to hug her so badly, but I also wanted to see where she was going with this.

"_Yeah I don't like were this is going."_ I thought to myself. I shrugged off the thoughts and continue to explore what she meant.

"Experience what," It took me a few seconds to work out what she could be on about and the moment I did catch on I went bright red. "Oh, you mean-"

"What no!" She yelled in embarrassment. "I didn't mean something like that, I meant a kiss."

"Oh good," I faked a series of laughs. "I mean, crazy right, something like that so sudden. Phew." I continued fake laughing until I looked back to Applejack. "I mean. Sorry, I just got the wrong signs. You want a kiss?" I moved towards her and finally decided why not.

She replied with a small yet cute nod. Her face was full of confused emotions and so was I for a while. If I did this would I have to choose between her and Twilight? I could fake I liked it to spare her feelings and perhaps stay with Twilight, but then that would be betraying myself and Applejack.

"Okay then." I sighed and came right up to Applejack. A number of thoughts were swimming in my mind. I wanted to kiss her, and then I didn't at the same time. Applejack moved ever so closely, her lips almost touching mine. I made up my mind and I backed off.

"What's wrong?" She said with sadness in her voice.

"It's me don't worry, I don't think I'm ready for this right now." I got up and decided to leave. I already messed things up and staying here toying with Applejacks feelings towards me was cruel at the least.

"O-okay, I'll see you later?" She waved as I left the barn holding my head down in shame.

"_Why couldn't you just do it Sam, fucking idiot!" _I yelled to myself. I left her feeling miserable by saying all sorts of things to her. She must be devastated and I just fucked them feelings sideways.

"Man, I've got to get it together." I walked through the darkening sky. The sun was setting in the distance and I thought I'd check out the bakery for something to eat. "Gotta refill man, maybe I'm just hungry. Yeah that is it." I nodded and set off.

It didn't take long for trouble to find me as usual. I was a few feet away from the bakery before somepony in town noticed me and called my name. I was mister popular in this timeline.

"Sam, Sam!" I heard behind me. It was Pinkie again. She sounded rather upset so I decided to investigate as always. "Sam, I'm glad I found you, it's Twilight!"

"What is?" I tried to calm her down, but that made things worse.

"Twilight is in trouble, I have this letter from her and we need to leave," She threw the letter in my face. "Now, come on!"

"B-but food…" I pointed towards the bakery. It was almost like I didn't care, but when it comes to hard decisions and food there can only be one winner.

"Oh for goodness sake." She rolled her eyes and shot right into the bakery and came back out with a ton of treats.

"Okay, so what type of trouble is Twilight in?" I spoke with my mouth full of muffins.

"Celestia is going to execute her!" Pinkie and I went silent after that. I gulped the remaining muffin and ran in the direction of Canterlot.

"Well?" I stopped signalling her to lead the way. She did instantly and for some reason we went a different route. "Canterlot is a lot faster by train right?"

"I know a shortcut." Pinkie replied instantly. It all didn't make sense personally. First of all why would Twilight write to Pinkie about this, and why would Celestia kill her own student. Something seriously was not right about this. Not to mention this so called _shortcut_ that Pinkie wants us to go.

"Y-you sure this is quicker than a train?" I asked curiously.

"Well obviously. My friend is in trouble, I want to get there as fast as possible." She snapped back at me.

"_No arguing with that, but still something just feels… nah it'll be fine." _I pondered to myself.

After an hour of tired walking it became dark. There were lights on the path which seemed to magically glow on their own. Pinkie stopped and I bumped into her while I wasn't paying attention.

"Why have we stopped?" I asked.

"No reason at all. I just remembered something wanted to ask you about it." Pinkie turned looking rather pissed at me again.

"_Oh god, this is going to be about Twilight isn't it._ I thought nervously.

"Ok, shoot." I braced myself for anything she was about to ask.

Pinkie didn't say anything and continued moving. I was left standing confused until she spoke again. "I remembered you not paying for those muffins."

"_Fuck you" _I thought instantly.

"I'm so sorry," I said. "I'll pay for that."

"Yeah, won't be the only thing you pay for." She whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing, we are almost there." Pinkie sped up a little and I followed. I was getting more curious about this trip we were taking.

After another hour of pointless walking we came to a bridge. It was barely stable and looked as if it was going to break if anything touched it. Pinkie and I looked to one another.

"Want me to go first?" Pinkie said. If this was some sort of trap she wouldn't want to go first. Unless she was thinking the same thing so she planned around that plan. Then I'll just have to plan around that plan. Wait… what if she planned around that plan to plan around the original plan.

"Plan… I mean Pinkie er, I'll go first." I decided why bother. I might as well get this over with if it is some sort of trap. I took one step and the bridge made a noise that I didn't like. "Second thought, ladies first?" Pinkie rolled her eyes and crossed without a seconds thought.

"Are you coming or what?" She yelled over to me.

"Yeah, give me a second." I took a slow step onto the bridge and it made more noises back at me. "I'm going to regret this." I braved the rest and began to slowly walk across. As I looked down I think I developed a fear of heights. "Why me." I said to myself quietly over and over.

I was half way and the bridge made a snapping noise. I paused instantly in panic. Pinkie looked rather worried for me as the wooden bridge began to give way. The panel I was standing on collapsed and I fell. I saved myself a painful journey by grabbing the robe which kept the bridge up still.

"Sam, you okay?" I heard Pinkie call out.

"Y-yeah, can you help me here?" I was half way off the bridge and unable to move. Pinkie slowly crossed to come see me without falling off herself. It was dark and as I looked down I couldn't see anything below. "Hurry up." Pinkie came right up to me and stared at me. What happened next wasn't what I had in mind.

"Hanging out?" Pinkie remarked.

"Very funny, now help me out of this." Pinkie smiled at me and jumped over me landing on the other side.

"No, I don't think I will."

"W-What, you can't leave me here, what about Twilight!" I yelled. The bridge moved down more and I felt myself almost fall.

"Oh come on, I had to say something to get you to Canterlot." Pinkie started moving to the end of the bridge and gave it a few odd looks. "I wonder what would happen if you fall?"

"Why?"

"It is because you murdered one of my friends Sam. Now I'm going to murder you." She laughed sounding a little crazy at the same time.

"_And they call you mad."_

"Now's not the time." I spoke to myself.

"No it isn't, I think it should end here. B-bye." Pinkie bucked one of the polls holding the bridge together hard, it still didn't collapse as the other three were still in place. "Maybe this will do it." Pinkie prepared to kick the second one which would result with me falling.

"T-think about this for a second, why would you want me out here, you could have just killed me back in Ponyville."

"I was going to have you arrested and thrown in jail, but I kind of like this better." She giggled at me.

"So, Twilight isn't in trouble?"

"I don't know, I had Spike make a fake letter for me, he can be convinced rather easily when you force him to." Pinkie began humming and bucked the second pole softly causing it to weaken.

"N-no, please, I'll do whatever it takes, don't do it." I couldn't go out like this. Not without any answers of why and how I am here. "Pinkie!" I yelled, but it was too late. Pinkie hit the pole one last time causing it to break and the bridge to fall, I along with it.

I didn't think of anything, I just fell knowing it was all over. I closed my eyes and awaited the quick pain to come… Nothing happened.

Morning came quickly. I awoke in a strange place I've never been before. There was sand all over the place next to a little river. One question ran through my mind though. How and where am I?

I got up to look around, but as I did a sudden jolt of pain went straight down my leg. It was hurt badly. I yelled out in pain as I didn't even know I had got hurt. I tried to think of how I got here, but everything was blank. No memory, no nothing. I slowly dragged my way up a slope and as I made my way to the top there was a broken bridge.

I gave it a few strange looks. It must have been broken recently, but what by though? It took me a few seconds to get the scenario. It was clear I fell of the bridge and hurt my head. As I placed my hand on it I felt a strange liquid. I took my hand back of my head to see and I found out it was blood.

"What, happened?" I said to myself. "Where am I?" I had no idea what was going on either. Everything was so strange to me right now. I scanned the area of any way to remember anything and I stumbled upon a sign post. It read "Ponyville ten miles." And as I finished reading a quick image flashed in my head.

For a split second I saw a pink pony? And an evil giggle followed. I was scared out of my wits, but something was telling me to go to this Ponyville, maybe I could find an answer or two.


End file.
